Dimensions
by Rosencaster
Summary: A boy by the Name of Jack Rosencaster comes in contact with a Girl who claims to be the Princess of the Vampires. This woman changing his life along the way. With his friends he calls the Troop, they venture to different worlds known as Dimensions to solve problems that affect their way of life. In conflict with creatures known as Creepers and beings known as overlords they figh-
1. Chapter 1

Dimensions Chapter 1 "the beginning"

It was quiet… too quiet. I was enjoying very little time I had left and it was running out quickly. I was in my bed relaxing before all hell broke loose for the day. I couldn't fall asleep nor did I want to get up. Then at that instant as if the sand man visited me once again, like it happened the same way yesterday. My eyes felt heavy and my body was at ease. Once again I closed my eyes and drifted off to my favorite place, the dream world. But at that instant… *RING RING RING* the alarm came off and I quickly got up but tripped because my leg was caught in my sheet and I fell out of bed hitting my tile floor face first. As I rolled over only a few words escaped me "I hate Mondays."

As I walked into the kitchen wearing only my pants, the same pants I wore from yesterday, I was scavenging around for something to eat for breakfast. As I opened the fridge door I saw what looks like to me, an opened milk carton that has now been frozen over I could only blame one person for this "Reyku…" with out breakfast I was thinking how I would survive the day till lunch while I put on my clothes. The clothes I wore were the same pants a red shirt my shoes and finally a white button up shirt. On my way to the front door I grabbed my bag and said good bye to my resort, or in this case my house and exit to my bus stop to wait for the devils carriage to drift me off to the devil himself high school.

Finally a few moments later I take my first few steps out of my bus and stare at the devils domain "aw hell no I don't feel like dealing with this today" so I turned around and headed back into the bus only to take a boot to the face and landed on my arse before my bus driver left he said only a few words "stay in school" and the only thing I had to say to him was "I hate bus drivers…" as I enter the court yard to my school I see there always sitting on the stares with his dark hood on over his head is my cousin Riyku Seigs my cousin who lives with my uncle and lost his parents to amnesia.

As always I have to start the conversation so I say "yo!? Riyku how are ya and my uncle?" Riyku who out of boredom was kinda glad to see me "I am fine and your uncle is still well" "that's great to hear and your brother?" "Right behind you Dumbass" James my cousin's brother the least favorite in my family because he always likes to mess with people and most of the time its me, but his sense of humor makes up for lost causes. "Screw you man" walking between us James wrapped his arm around my neck and spoke with a smug goofy grin "well heya numb nuts how was your morning?" thinking to myself I rub my face and my stomach and sighed "same ol' same ol'" I said looking at him, and he just laughed "you fell out of bed again didn't you?" and I spoke as if shocked "no!" and this made Riyku smirk as he stood to his feet and spoke "yes he did and you didn't eat either. Did you?" "Of course I did…" I spoke with a bit of a goofy smile. Rubbing his closed eyes as if agitated he took out of his Jacket a Taco covered in foil and offered it to me "you need your energy your dad already told his brother that his son is not doing so hot in his first few classes of the day before lunch… besides it a Monday, if I know any better things never go your way on Mondays…" with my stomach growling I take the taco and hold it to the sky as if it was some kind of holy relic that shined off light due to the foil. I carefully open the foil and the scent of bean and cheese just slaps me in the face. I slowly take my first bite and I slowly begin to chew "ahah yes thank you…" I spoke as if I was taking a piss after waiting an hour to go. After a bit I wolfed down the taco and looked at Riyku who was shaking his head side to side and James was laughing "you are too dramatic Cousin." as the bell rang I told my cousins to have a good one and went off to class.

Walking through the halls I noticed to my side a Jock messing with a nerd and on the other side a group of girls commenting on every one passing by. With a sigh I spoke "yup this is hell" as I look around I notice more trouble such as a bunch of African Americans running through the halls pelting people with beads from a pouch and running away due to teachers on the hunt, and Mexicans who seem to just stop in the middle of the hall talking to their friends which pretty much sucks since I am trying to get to my favorite spot before heading to class. As I finally get passed the group I sigh as I met a railing scaling two floors up.

As I look down the railing I noticed someone I haven't seen before. A girl, she wore dark blue jeans that don't look anywhere near her size and was supported by a belt, she had on a blue T-shirt that covered every thing but her arms and belly button, and she had long white hair that she kept in a pony tail. She seemed lost for she was looking around with a worried look on her face I examined her carefully as she started to walk around, but at one instant she stopped and started to sniff around. She sniffed the air as if she smelled something interesting she sniffed closer to me and I grew a weird look upon my face.

She then came closer and I grew weary for she was getting a bit too close. As she came to me and caught a good whiff of me I said "okay… time for class…" and quickly darted down the halls noticing her following behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimensions chapter 2 "her secret"

As I was on my way to first period I take a quick peek behind myself to check if she was following me and to my luck she was. The only thing that came to me was *woo hoo… I have a stalker…* as I enter my class late as always and as rude, lazy, and grumpy my teacher is he never cares so I sit next to my two friends who are always annoying Roku and Dominic or Dom for short "wow you look like hell Jack" Dom said "when doesn't he?" Roku replied. With a straight glare towards Roku I say "go fuck your self." The next thing I noticed was that the girl stepped into the room, and I quickly covered my face with my binder, making Roku and Dom raise their eyebrows to me but to my luck she already saw me so it was pointless but with ease before she could take a step further she was halted by my Teacher Mr. Peirce "and who are you?" speaking high and mighty as always. The only thing I thought was *yes she probably has to go back to her own class.* but to my amazement she was able to stay "I… I'm… new" she replied after grumbling to himself he spoke "whatever go to the front of the class and introduce yourself to everyone so I may start my session" my teacher replied as if he didn't care what she had to say. The girl quickly nodded for I knew he was scaring her and walked to the front of the room hesitating "my name… name is princ…" she stopped before she could say any more, and took a deep breath then she started again "my name is Iya Natsume" she quickly bowed her head and walked to a desk near mine watching me. "Wow Jack I think you have an admirer a cute one at that" Roku said "really? I bet I can score with her" Dom replied with a smug grin "go ahead you kinda would be doing me a favor" I said. "Cool" Dom replied as he walked up to Iya and asked rubbing his hand slowly through his hair "Hey babe my name is Dominic or for you Dom and if you would like I'd be happy to show you around and then after maybe you and I could go get a drink or watch a movie, what do you think?" Dom said in a cool like way

"No t-thank you I prefer someone else and I want my first d-date with him" she said with hesitation. Dom who felt rejected walked back to his desk next to Roku's and mine and slammed his head down "ooo…that bad huh? Sucks for you Dom heh heh heh" Roku said. The next two classes were exactly the same Iya would follow me to my class and sit not that far away from me. It was like I did a crime of some sorts and I was thinking what did I do to deserve this *I shouldn't have jacked reyku's last taco…* at lunch my only private get away, I was carrying my tray to my lone table while waving to Riyku and his bro James. I sat down at my table alone just how I like it, alone and at peace…

But the next few seconds later she approached me once again and asked "may I sit with you" she asked shyly. When I looked up at her ready to say no I noticed that she was actually very cute like Roku said. I was amazed and I was unable to say no so I said "s-sure this isn't my table any way…" she then sat down quickly and happily as if she was happy I didn't blow here off. A few seconds past and it was silent until she asked my name so I replied "my name is Jack RosenCaster" "wow cute and a nice name you are perfect for me" she replied with a red haze on her cheeks, after hearing her I almost choked on my pizza "huh? Wait I gotta know… why were you following me all this time?" my questions made her cheeks flare up as if she was embarrassed she probably wasn't expecting a question like this so early. Before I could call off the question she started to speak "I'm a Vampiric princess from another dimension called Sioneer it is a vampire's realm" a normal man or person would be in shock from the existence of vampires or would be dropping a few Bricks in their pants if they knew they had a vampire right in front of them, but for some reason I didn't over react like other people would "nice to know but that doesn't explain the fact that you were, well… kinda stalking me"

"I know and I'm sorry its just that you are kinda my… well… vampires find their mate or lovers not just by first sight no they find their lovers by a sense of smell and well I found you…" she was blushing so much that I thought she was going to explode "and you are… my soul mate…" I was again not even shocked at all I mean hell I get a girl friend, I would already have one if I tried but the fact never came to me so I just said hell with it… "Ok that's nice to know and I accept your invitation to be with you and to be a part of your life" Iya's face exploded, she literally jumped over the table and tackled me hugging and squeezing the life out of me "wow… you really… know how to…. Give a bear hug.." when she finally stopped and picked me up I took a drink of my water to regain some momentum in my stomach and diaphragm but soon after I spat out the water and looked to Iya "wait does this mean you have to change me?" her face again flared up "well yes… when a vampire finds his/her soul mate their destinies are intertwined with each others and soon be together forever & later on when they reach a certain year they…" she blushed even more "become as one"


	3. Chapter 3

Dimensions chapter 3 "Jack's stand"

This is not what I had expected she was primarily asking marriage and later on children. I always wanted a girl friend but c'mon this is nuts. A little bit later Iya saw another unfamiliar man to me, and she seemed as if she was scared and didn't expect him to come here. When the man saw Iya she flinched back and quickly asked me "can we please run I don't want to be near him because he will make me go back home…" I was surprised by what she had said "wait why wouldn't you wanna go home?" I said as I examined the male but didn't get a good look on him "I'll tell you on the way lets just go please... I don't want to be near this man" with that she tugged on my hand enough for me to be yanked out of my seat and was quickly following from behind her. At that moment James and Riyku glared at me holding on to Iya's hand as we exited the cafeteria. "Hmm? Well look at that, our cousin works pretty fast" said Riyku "or the girl is really desperate" said James as the mysterious male walked by with James now watching him "that's a crude assumption" Riyku spoke calmly "whatever wanna go see what's up?" with that they followed. –Mean while-

I then noticed she really didn't want to be near the man so I took the lead "follow me but tell me what's up with you and that man" she started to speak while she followed behind "see if I go home my father will die by a group of assassins they want me to leave to make it look like a kidnapping from the other countries and they know my father would do anything to get me back… and it was either me running away or his life so I ran away to find you so you can help me get rid of the assassins or protect me until my brother does" I was surprised and that also explained a lot but still one question remains.

"who is that guy we are running from?" I asked and she was quiet for a bit and then spoke "he is my eldest brother and he knows nothing of what is going on he probably went under my fathers will to go out and search for me and now that he found me he will do anything to get me back. But now I must change you and soon so you may protect me while my other brother right now is trying to kill the assassins and soon he will come to tell my eldest brother everything. At your current form you will stand no chance…" she finished and breathed in heavily "ahhh… ok now I see, wait?! You are doubting me awesomeness?" we ran outside to the parking lot while all this time he was pretty much waiting for us I quickly turned around to run back into the school with Iya but she let go of me and I didn't notice until I ended up smacking straight into a wall. Slowly I fell back off the wall and landed on my back "ow... What the hell…" I look where I hit the wall but saw no wall then Iya spoke "I'm sorry jack I should have told you but there's an invisible wall there that my brother put up"

As I lay on the ground the man took small steps towards us the man had long white blondish hair and wore nothing but what looks like to be an old 1500s gentlemen's suit he spoke "Iya I am relieved to find that you are okay now please we must be going our father is worried sick" hearing his words Iya was hesitant in her words "I can't right now and you wouldn't understand why…Ion" *Ion is his name huh* were the words I thought *kinda cheesy* is the other thing I was thinking "sister I'm sorry but whatever my father wishes, I will take you home" Iya started to cry as if she knew her father was doomed she didn't fight much because she must have known there is no way of changing his mind so I quickly stood up and spread my arms out to act as barrier away from Ion "Ion right? My name is Jack RosenCaster and I am sorry but Iya told me more than enough to vouch for her and I'm going to make sure she stays with me until her father is safe"

Ion smirked and looked at me funny "what you speak is nonsense and what do you mean my father is not safe he is fine in his quarters waiting for his daughter's arrival but if you wish to throw your life away then so be it" I stood my ground for a moment and then rushed over bearing my knuckles towards Ion ready to knock him in the jaw but failed as Ion caught my fist and smacked me back hitting the wall "….ooo.. Yup he's a vampire alright… I think Iya might be right" Iya who is crouched by my side "please don't get up Jack he will kill you if he gets the chance again" but stubbornly as ever I stood up and confronted Ion again "sorry Iya but I can't back down…" smiling I look down back to Iya "we are soul mates after all and as your future well… boy friend I will defend you even if It costs my life" with those words Iya's eyes widened and I left to confront Ion again "slapping really? You slap like a bitch… now show me what you really got because you are making it too easy for me" after my word I then charged Ion not giving him a chance to reply this time I thrust my fist into Ion's gut only to make it seem like I hit a brick wall "gah! That hurt" I said shaking off the pain in my hand until Ion punched my head down making me collapse. Ion picked me up and tossed me to the sky while Ion who now waiting for me to fall to the ground, I regained my balance in the air and thought to myself *this will hurt but lets hope it hurts him more than me*. When I fell to the ground I quickly position my ankle above his head my ankle slammed in his head and to keep going I thrust it back. Judging by his expression I knew he didn't see it coming.

But that only seemed to piss him off, with his head down he grabbed my ankle and yanked it up making me hit the cement head first in pain I am lifted up off the ground and he slammed me back down then tossed me in the air and pulled his hands back as if ready to do something. He then thrusts them forward slamming them into my ribs before I was able to hit the ground. Flying back I hit the wall once again falling to my knees then to the ground. "foolish boy you should have stayed down… now Iya come we must go see our father and calm him down before he makes any other drastic measures that will offend the peace of our nation" Iya ignoring Ion is crying above my motionless body. Ion who seemed shocked moved closer to Iya "why are you crying for this one human?"

-Some where in Jack's mind- In a dark space I was floating asking questions "am I dead?" "Where am I? Heaven… or hell…? This sucks I can't die now I need to get him back." then while in the dark space a man's voice called out to me "you must not die Jack you must live your life and protect the king, his sons, and his daughters you are my human descendent and you must protect them all as I did… for the king for Iya… and for Sioneer!"

-back in the real world- "come now little one we must be off we must head back home" Ion says as he approaches "go away! I hate you!" she screamed her face trenched in tears. Before he could make a final step my body twitched and I began to rise off the ground "you heard her back off…" I said with a cool smirk as I rose to my feet "Jack!" I stood tall and watched Ion "I'm going to be there for Iya no matter what I will protect her and I will protect her father" I said pointing my finger at Ion both Iya and Ion saw something familiar in me that made them think for a bit. But after a few seconds I fell to one knee unable to withstand the pain in my ribs "damn I can't keep this up" Ion came closer to me and raised his arm ready to deal the final blow to finish me off "you are mighty but you can't possibly beat me... I am Ion Natsune and you are nothing but a whelp" before Ion was able to finish me off he was halted as a base ball sized stone hit him in the back of the head and James who walked past the wall was throwing another rock in the air and catching it saying "hey! Stop messing with my cousin... That's my job" "yeah now that you have hurt our cousin we are going to have to kill you" Riyku spoke from behind James with his hands in his pockets and his hood covering his face. "Guys I-"before I could finish, James interrupted "quiet cousin we can handle things from here"


	4. Chapter 4

Dimensions chapter 4"The Daring Two"

As I was on the ground knee to knee I looked to my cousins and back to Iya who is shocked that I might still die if I keep fighting "fine you guys beat the snot out of this guy until he decides to turn tail but be warned he's not normal" I said grunting from pain "I see that cousin but that's something you wont have to worry about… besides my brother and I can kick your butt any day remember?" James boasted with a smug grin "I told you that was a fluke you guys jumped me when I just woke up that night" I argued as if I had been doing so all this time but before I could say another word a shock of pain from the impact to my ribs earlier took effect and I almost collapsed again "whatever cousin… you protect your girl friend…." Riyku spoke coldly "and we will end this man…" with those words Ion started to laugh but before he could say a word James threw his rock he was playing with all this time at Ion's head again, but Ion was prepared and expected that to happen and he back handed the rock away. Ion smirked and turned towards me and Iya but to his surprise Riyku was three feet above the ground turning in the air on his side thrusting his foot down slamming his head in side out with his steel toed boots (figure of speech).

At that moment while Ion was regaining his balance James rushed towards Ion. Hearing James approach Ion turned around to get James but Riyku stood up quickly and pushed Ion forward once again making him lose his balance. Stumbling forward Ion was open for an attack, and he knew it thus James didn't waist any time James jumped off his feet thrusting them like a gun slamming into Ion's face as he was stumbling forward. The impact from Ions face being pushed forward as James feet slammed into his face caused massive damage and made Ion flip backwards giving him a broken nose (he gonna be ugly for a while). Noticing what had happened I kind of flipped seeing how two humans were man handling a vampire, but then again my cousins are like a daring duo that always got each other's backs. As Ion was getting up James grabbed his brother Riyku and whipped him towards Ion using extra force from the toss to propel like a bullet. Mean while, Ion was getting up and was about to say something out of pure anger but like my cousins were already attacking in a way he was interrupted and tackled to the ground.

With Riyku one knee on his side and his foot flat on the other side he pulls out of his pockets two brass knuckles and started to smash in Ions face beating him senseless with concentrated force and precision in each strike. Ion who had enough didn't say anything grabbed Riyku's sixth blow holding him in place and before Riyku could lay him out with his other fist Ion slammed his fist in Riyku's ribs making Riyku only grunt. Ion then planted his foot in Riyku's face and thrusting him in to the concrete wall of the school. Ion gets up and turns to Iya and I, Iya who is scared speechless didn't move. "Come Iya we must leave now I've wasted enough time as is" before Ion could take a step closer he was halted by a surprise. Jack who quickly rose to his feet and used his self as a wall protecting Iya exposing his shoulders to Iya. "Move you ingrate!" Ion spoke as if agitated, before he made another step closer James came from behind and wrapped his arm around his neck from behind and pulled him back over his own back slamming the back of his head in to the ground, performing a fireman suplex while speaking "your fight is with us… now pay attention!" (now he knows how the teacher feels when he speaks in class).

Mean while Iya whispers in my ear "I know a way to stop this fight but… but…" she spoke clearly in his ear as if she was a bit hesitant in her idea she had in store "anything I don't think they can keep going" I spoke quickly as if this could be the only way to help my cousins Iya nodded her head and bit down on my shoulder slowly causing the least bit of pain drinking only a small bit of blood so the venom may enter. I felt the shock of pain and felt weak but I stood in one spot not moving as if I lost control of my body and locked in some kind of statue mode… focused to protect Iya. Ion got up quickly kicking James ribs from the side throwing him away towards the wall but before he hit he flashed over to James and punched his face in smacking him into the cement (damn I can safely say K.O.). with my cousins dealt with Ion walked over to Iya and I but was halted because of me standing like a statue in front of him Iya held on to me for safety but quickly moved off because of a strange heat coming from my body. Ion who was done with everything said one thing "move…" and smacked me aside flying in to the wall and collapsing to the ground.

"Now lets be on our way Iya" Ion said "no not yet not until I know father is safe and Jack is okay" Iya replied with urge "I've had it sister father is safe and if you wont come with me I will make you" Ion yelled and grabbed her arm quickly and started to yank on her. But at that moment a fist flew in to Ion's jaw "it's my turn… to protect Iya… and uphold his Job as a guardian" I said with a smug smirk. Ion who did not expect the blow launched away and recovered to his feet with a sliding motion "that actually hurt but how?"


	5. Chapter 5

Dimensions chapter 5"The Awakening"

As I stand my body gives off warmth that expands even to Riyku and James who are knocked out "your fight is with me and It always has been" I say ready to pound some serious pain in to his skull "how many times must I drop you! How many times must I take you down! How many times must I kill you! That's it time for me to stop holding back" his voice was calm but in a way aggravated. He put his hand to his side and immediately after a sheath and a blade appeared Ion grabbed the handle and pulled the blade from its sheath and pointed it to me. "May the gods have pity on your soul" Ion pronounced. As he was drawing his weapon I felt a great power going through my body and a immense heat coming from my hands and arms it pulsed and as Ion drew his blade I felt threatened and immediately my arms started to burn from the inside like a major sun burn. I gave off a yell as my arms burst into flames my hands being covered by a thick metal and as the flames dissipated my arms were being covered by a thick dark red metal as well for some reason I felt no pain for some reason I had this power. The only thing that made me even more curious was that man, that man who spoke to me that man who pushed me to stand and protect Iya.

Ion who is amazed saw the metal before and was speech less but he didn't back down he rushed my way and swung his blade to my ribs. His attack was halted as I grabbed the blade with the gauntlets before it made contact, then with my free armored hand I jabbed Ion in the face a few times before thrusting my fist deep in his face making him fly and hit the ground sliding away. Seeing her brother in pain Iya covers her mouth, as I looked her way her face plainly tells me to go easy on him. So I took a small sigh and said "let's end this charade now before we cause Iya your sister any more sorrow..." I spoke low but loud enough for Ion to hear. Ion who was on his hands and knees with his side pointing my way was shocked because he was probably getting his arse handed to him by a human "no… I will end you! I am one of the great prince's of Sioneer and I will not back down to a human!" Ion pronounced once again "fine then I shall end this for Iya's sake!" I started to concentrate all of my power in my arms and legs which gave off a immense blaze from behind my elbow like a rocket ignition I then rushed over to Ion as he rose to his feet I was to fast for him and he was unable to block nor make a counter move so I swung my arm across and got him in the face he flew to the right I knew he was out but I wanted to make sure so as he flew I grabbed his foot and pulled him back and hammered him into the ground with my other arm.

Knowing he was out and down for the count I turned my back on him and gazed at my arms. Iya who was shocked that I had such tremendous power watched my every move. As I calmed down my gauntlets turned to ash on my arms and fell to the ground then was blown away by the wind. As I watched the ash blow away I noticed that it past the invisible wall which probably means that the wall is down. Iya who knew the fight was over rushed to my cousins to check for any major injury but before she made it to them James was already to his feet and Riyku was leaning up against the wall with the same pose as always his hand in his pockets and hood covering his face.

As I finally calmed down I walked over to my cousins and asked "are you two nim rods ok?" "Yeah I'm fine…" "All good here" Riyku then James said "I'm glad you two are okay and I'm glad you are okay as well Jack but those arms..." Before Iya could finish Ion stood up gazing at the sky "I'm not done yet… I will not be defeated here… not until I fulfill my mission… not until my father's aching heart is made well… Iya you…" but another entity interrupted him it was a low scratchy voice that also sounded young "calm down Ion there is no need to fight anymore Iya will come home now that she knows I've dealt with the assassins" "really?! I'm so relieved" Iya broke out of grief. A few moments later a yellow and white swirling portal opened and a buff but small man came through "yes Iya all is well and there is nothing more to worry about" the man said as he flexed an arm with his other hand on his triceps. Ion who is speechless can't believe what he is hearing "what are you people talking about? The king is…" "no the king was in trouble its just no one told you because you like to rat and if you would have done so the assassins would have struck without any one around that's why you were left out of this" Ion understood all of it and didn't say another word and with that he quietly entered the portal saying nothing "come now Iya lets go home" the man spoke. Iya who was glad that he asked started to head for the portal with my hand being yanked because of her, but before she stepped through the portal the man stopped me and me alone.

"And who are you I know you are strong because Ion was defeated that much I could see just by the look on his face, but just because you've took him down does not mean you may follow to our realm" he spoke with a low voice "Ax this is my soul mate" her face was red because she was telling a family member now and I could tell she was also nervous "this is Jack Rosencaster… he protected me while you were killing the assassins…. and he made sure that Ion did not take me back to the castle… he made sure that our father would live… he and his cousin of course." She said as she pointed her open palmed hand to my Cousins who were still chilling on the wall "this man is my soul mate." Iya finished Now Ax is bewildered and can't believe his ears "and besides I made him a vampire so he's my responsibility" Iya spoke again. Ax lifted his hand to allow my passage after a bit of thinking and I waved to my cousins "meet at my place after school I'll be there to tell you everything" my cousins nodded their heads and waited for me to leave.

As I exited through the portal everything shined brightly and finally my gaze focused and I saw it. a castle surrounded by houses and a lake was positioned right behind it Iya who took a deep breath in and stretched a bit smiled she looked as if she was different she waved to the people and to the knight that roamed the streets every one greeted her but for some reason when people saw me they looked at me as if they have seen a ghost or if I was doing something horrifying but I wasn't I was just walking… finally Iya stopped and turned around she looked at me with a bright smile and rose her arms to the sky "welcome to my home… Sioneer!"


	6. Chapter 6

Dimensions Chapter 6 "The King"

I was pretty much impressed I have never really seen a big place like this except for movies and the cruddy discovery channel. A few moments passed and Iya was showing me around, what really caught my attention was the smith and the technologist they were making weapons of both old age and today. The smith made a great blade about almost my size and it had engravings on it. I asked what the carvings were and he said "a warrior is only judged by his heart not his bravery" and on the other side it said "fight for the ones that deserve it and protect the ones you love no matter what…" that blade caught my attention and Iya knew it did when I was giving it some major attention feeling the engraved wording, So she whispered some thing to the smith, and the smith looked at me funny and then laughed he then spoke in a pirates accent "sure thing my princess" he said with a bow of his head as if trying to be funny "I will be happy t' do as ye ask" he then picked the blade up and put it in a sheath and then took it to the back to hide it. I then went to the technologist after some disappointment about the sword. Noticing the kooky looking man in the white jacket, who was showing off his greatest invention he called it the "USH or the Unlimited Storage Hoister" and it looked like a module that you would place around your waist like a customizable sheath. The thing and only thing about the device was that it was able to storage anything even with its size and it was thin and about a foot it held metal the size of me and a couch that five men could sit on the best thing was, when ever he took out a weapon the sheath would turn into a Hoister for guns or a sheath for blades. And like last time Iya walked to the scientist and whispered some thing in his ear and he just grinned, grabbed the hoister and walked to the back with it saying only a few words "bids are off for this item time for the next."

Before I could see what else the kooky scientist had I noticed a guard talking to Iya asking her to go to the castle and I had no choice as her soul mate but to be by her side. A few moments passed again and we we're in the castle and for what I could gather the king liked the color red for where ever silk or cloth would be I saw nothing but red. The cloth on the knights were red, the banders on the walls were red and the even the throne and the carpet were red. The next thing I noticed was the throne at the end of the vast hall. We were in what looks to be a giant hall filled with doors parallel to other doors on the side. We approached a man sitting in a chair obviously the throne but no woman sitting in the throne right by him. The king looked young somewhere in his early thirties and looked like any original man. I was kind of expecting the king to be well more intimidating because of how Iya described what he would do if she never came back but oh well. Once we reached him, Iya rushed passed me almost knocking me down, into her father's arms "father you are okay!" Iya said with relief and excitement. "Yes my dearest daughter I'm glad you are safe too and I've been given information of your savior and your soul mate" he said. Not only was he ordinary he had a kind gesture to him and he looked as if he couldn't hurt a fly. But then again he was wearing thick robes and his voice was kind and soft neither angry nor sad. This is a man I can seriously hang with.

He looked in the crowd of people we traveled to the castle with obviously he was trying to spot his daughter's hero and I knew that meant me. So I stepped forward and stood tall giving the king my respect with a bow and my hand on my chest.

The king came down from his throne and examined me obviously I seemed nervous this dude was the king of the vampires and I was probably going to be executed or something. But to my surprise he just gave me a hug "thank you my dear lad you have saved my daughter and for this I am grateful" with shock, my eyes wide open, and near to taking a dump in my pants I was relieved. Just like that I was accepted into the kingdom at least that was what was going on in my head... Then with a quick turn he looked to Iya and spoke with enthusiasm as if glad in a way "now my daughter where is the future prince of this kingdom?" and Iya with a small smile she walked over to me and hugged my arm, her father watching her the whole time and I kind of jumped a bit because when it all happened I spaced out to the phrase "future prince." The King then laughed a happy but low laugh and quickly bear hugged me again squeezing the life out of me and I couldn't say a thing because my lungs were too flattened. "Ho Ho Ho my boy well done I am deeply impressed you saved my daughter and became one of the family I am going to count on having you as a son" at that moment my eyes popped open but that is to be expected when I agreed to become Iya's soul mate I knew we were going to be rushed into marriage.

The next thing that happened was a bit of a shock it made me jump and almost made me piss myself a man in a white science jacket ran into the room yelling in excitement and moved to the king "sire! Sire! We have finished the repairs and are ready to go to different dimensions to stop the creepers... but I have bad news as well..." the king was joyed at first but when he heard "bad news" his joy vanished "what bad news?" Iya spoke for the king. The scientist with hesitation spoke "we... Have detected creepers in the earth dimension and if they stay the earth is doomed and will be swallowed" this made me jump and in shock and I immediately interrupted but no one blamed me "what do you mean swallowed? No way in hell that's going to happen" quickly I became angry and Iya let go of my arm noticing that my arms were setting ablaze with a bit of steam "I will save my dimension and destroy those creepers" the king was not insulted nor shocked he was impressed he approached me and spoke with a smirk on his face "do you mean what you say? The creepers are horrible monsters and almost impossible to defeat there was only a select few who could stand up to the creepers and they are dead…" then I spoke with confidence "of course I meant it, every single word…"


	7. Chapter 7

` Dimensions chapter 7 "The Family"

"Alright! Already I know this lad will be a great prince some day!" the king spoke with enthusiasm and pride but I was too angered to notice and before I could speak the king spoke ahead. "Alright now... you must first recruit some of my army into your team to go and hunt these monsters and save your home world" the king spoke once more "father I would like to introduce the rest of my sisters and brothers to Jack first if that is okay" Iya spoke and in return the king nodded and followed the scientist out of the throne room. Without me noticing I was again yanked out side but to my surprise as I left Ion entered giving me a look of disgust but that didn't seem to worry Iya for she seemed a bit too over joyed. And I was only hoping her sisters won't tear me apart…

As we exited and took a sharp turn to the right we came across the court yard of the castle which was a large area of trees filled with flowers and the grass glistened with the sun itself. We under a shade looked out and I noticed a male sitting under the tree he seemed relaxed and was gazing at a butterfly resting on his finger he had Black long hair that covered his eyes and he wore black garments and a blade in a black sheath that was covered in chains as if sealed away on the same trunk that he relaxed on to. "Who is that?" I asked full of curiosity and Iya replied in kind "that is my youngest brother his name is Deyo he is one of my brothers that I treasure the most…" at that moment he stood to his feet and left the court yard slowly as if he didn't like to be peered on, and I just scratched my head but when he left two others came both female one looked older than Iya and the other younger. The younger one darted and pretty much tackled Iya both of them giggling at each other she had dark brown short hair and wore a skirt and reddish white shirt and she seemed very energetic, to be expected for a girl her age any way…

The eldest sister had red long hair that glistened in the sun she wore a black and red dress and wore a choker around her neck with black sleeves that covered most her arms and hands but not her shoulders. She walked by me not noticing me just as the other one did and pulled the younger sister off of Iya "heya sister nice to see that you are back where did you go?" the younger sister said "yes I would much like to know as well dear sister" the elder one spoke then I seemed pretty much ignored and that kind of ticked me off but in a way I think it would be best since they are not clawing at me yet. "I was out finding my soul mate" Iya spoke with hesitation at the fact that I was nearby (at least she didn't forget I was present) the sisters looked at each other then back to Iya. "Wait the men that visited the other day were no good?" the younger one spoke and Iya just shook her head. Then the other sister spoke "did you find him?" this conversation was like a smack to the fore head every time the sisters spoke "yes, he's right here" she opened her hand to me and I grasped it in response, she then pulled me close to her and buried her head in my shoulder. Her touch was surprisingly warm and it felt great. This was the first time she actually held me like this and again it was nice.

The other two girls were kind of over joyed for their sister and they just looked at us. The small one hugged Iya and the eldest kissed my forehead and spoke "welcome to the family…" she then lowered her head to my ear and spoke again "…if you break her heart I will tear yours out" this made me sweat and I was about to take a big dump in my pants to just imagining the fact that she actually could tear my heart out and show it to me like something from Indiana Jones. At that moment the smaller one jumped back a bit and introduced herself "my name is Eeyou Natsume" and then the eldest spoke "my name is Netsuke Natsume" their names were unique for I have never heard them before or never knew they could actually be names the next moment was so random for without noticing a rock hit me in the back of the head. Crouching down and my hands on the back of my head trying to ease the pain Iya quickly turned to the one who hit me "Ax! That's not nice! He's my soul mate!" Ax a man who wore red heavy plated armor and had black spiky hair he seemed as if he enjoyed casual pranks for the one he did to me hurt "I don't care who he is the first time I saw the guy I knew we were going to be rivals" at that moment Netsuke had her hand over her mouth Iya was steaming and Eeyou was flat on her back kicking her legs in the air laughing her ass off "come on Eeyou whose side are you on any way?" Netsuke spoke "I'm sorry that... that… was just hilarious..." too busy laughing she couldn't even speak. A few minutes passed and Iya got the guards to get Ax away and Eeyou finally stopped laughing.

"Well if you want to take out those monsters we must go find those recruits… hey maybe we can recruit those boys that helped protect us they already know that we exist so we might as well make them a vampire or kill them before they start telling the world in your dimension about what was going on" Iya spoke and I felt that this would be right I mean what better partners in arms then your own family that and I did not want my family members being slaughtered in front of me. I smiled to Iya in recognition to her idea and she started to escort me to the city portal they use to travel from one dimension to the other. Netsuke was already gone when Ax was taken away but Eeyou still stood where she was. She was sniffing the air the same way Iya smelled me the same exact day and she seemed curious as we walked past her she caught a great whiff of me and pointed at me yelling "halt! Wait! That smell it smells like... well I can't explain it… do you have a little brother?" my eyes popped open to here question and I slowly turned around and thought to myself *how did my brother's scent get on me? Probably when he brought up the laundry this morning and he touched my shirts* "yes I do… why?" she immediately walked ahead of us as if leading us herself to the portal "oh nothing I just think I should meet your brother that's all" this made my eyes pop again and Iya just smiled and said "you best behave then" finally at the portal I noticed something new about Eeyou she had a long pony tail coming from the middle of her hair style I guess I never noticed it in the middle of all the commotion. After a bit she turned to Iya and I smiled and spoke, "well let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8

Dimensions chapter 8 "Fresh Blood"

As we entered the portal we were already at my house and I was kind of weirded out "wait… how did we?" then Iya spoke "the portal was set to read your mind and take us to the exact location of your house I hope you don't mind." "No… just unexpected is all…" as we came to my front door I noticed a shadow near the door and again to my luck Ion was there "What are you doing here!?" I was shocked once again Ion didn't speak he just nodded to Iya and she did in return "thank you for coming Ion" she spoke… and Ion just leaned against the wall. With me leading Iya behind me and Eeyou skipping from behind, I opened my door. Immediately I noticed a few familiar faces two of them were sitting on my couch both of them were James and Dominic both of them raised their hands to greet me. Eeyou quickly started to sniff everywhere mumbling something under her breathe so that no one could understand her, Iya clenching on to her own arm as she noticed the familiar faces "Iya please sit…" I said motioning my hand to the living room couch, once she sat down next to Dominic, Dom started to look at her then gazed off "so cuz where ya been its been an hour since school was out and you never came home both your lil brother and Riyku were worried" this was a shock to me Riyku actually being worried and same with my brother… "Where are they I need to talk to you guys" at that moment Rick came through the door from the front with an apple core in his hand.

Another of one of my friends a young man who always wore the same sagging black jeans, the same white tank and black button up a natural "thug" of our age and someone who is not afraid to take on any fight even though the odds are against him. Pointing his thumb to the door he spoke "hey guys what's with the creepy looking dude at the door?" and then I spoke "never knock huh? It's a long story" the next thing that happened is my lil brother came from the bathroom shaking his hands off and stopped seeing all the people in the house "hey… guys…" at that moment he was immediately tackled by Eeyou which made Reyku make a big "ack!" sound a few seconds later she was laying on top of him her legs rested on both sides of his pelvic area and her hands rested under her chin on top of his chest staring at Reyku's face "so you are Reyku" Reyku both in pain and confused "uhh… hi umm… why are you?" Eeyou just giggled "am I on top of you? Well I'm going to answer that with another question…" she lifted her head a bit to his ear and spoke "mind if you be my soul mate" and Reyku's face flared for he was not used to this kind of attention for he and she were both thirteen and here bear panties touching his private area. Reyku didn't speak he just stayed silent. "I didn't hear a no.." with that she nibbled on his shoulder enough to exchange fluids from blood to venom this made Reyku squint a bit and was too shocked to know what was going on… mean while I was discussing the whole situation to Rick, Dom, and James with Iya by my side about the vampires the creeper and the fact that they have to be changed. With a solemn silence Dom was the first to his feet "I got your back any day man" then James "this… will be fun and by the looks of it so is your brother" and finally rick who just nodded at that moment out of thin air Netsuke and Ax appeared "the creeper is near!" she spoke quietly and calm. I guess showing any concern is against her religion.

At that moment rubbing his neck Reyku rose to his feet "okay so what is going on" Eeyou up as well holding on to his arm as if she just got finished with an accomplishment. "okay I'ma go and find the creeper, Netsuke these four plus one will be joining my team for creeper hunting" I spoke in admission then spoke again "wait there's one missing… where is Roku?" and at that moment he came from my room with a wireless game controller in hand, he stopped for a moment and gazed at us as if he was confused on what was going on "and this guy is going to be in my team" I said as I walked up to him putting my arm around his neck with a big wide grin "alright hello boys" glaring at Netsuke Dominic grinned as if he just saw something that majorly caught his eye. James who is still kind of winded by the fact two people appeared out of nowhere and Rick who is relaxing on the couch staring at Netsuke. With a rush I decided to leave Netsuke to her job as a changer of my team with only a few words that escaped me before heading out the door with Iya following behind "keep it clean" the phrase made her smile. Grinning Ax followed her sister Iya with Reyku and Eeyou.

When we exited the house Ion was already waiting for me looking at Iya "sister by our father you will stay with me…" obediently Iya went to her brothers side after kissing me on the cheek and speaking "please be careful okay?" smirking and nodding I run in a random direction trying to summon the power I used to fight Ion but nothing happened I stopped for a bit and looked at my hands at this point I was in the middle of a field and there was nothing insight. While looking at my hands someone put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped turning around socking the person in the face. To my surprise and again to my luck it was my cousin Riyku "hey hey that's not right cousin what did I do to you…" he said caressing his cheek and I just laughed wiping away some sweat.


	9. Chapter 9

Dimensions chapter 9"Creepers"

"Holy crap Riyku you scared the shit out of me…" I said to my cousin as he is covering his cheek with one hand and the other in his pocket as if digging for something "…err… how's your nose...?" I spoke once again this time my cousin snapping it back into place. This making me flinch he really knows how to creep me out even in the worst conditions. "Is it just me or did you get a bit stronger…?" he spoke a bit agitated. shrugging to his response I grinned and looked around a bit after a few moments I heard a very low but viscous growl coming from the tree near me I quickly turned my head and saw what looks like to be a panther I couldn't tell for it was in the tree with it in the shade and it was hard to make out its skin but it was large at least twice my size and it looked like it meant business… quickly since I couldn't summon the power I used to fight Ion I reached for a large bamboo stick and broke the tip off making a spear tipped stick "here kitty kitty I just wanna put you back in the zoo…" as if it knew what I said it recoiled its head and jumped out of the tree. The only thing running through my head was *so this is a creeper* for it was pitch black all over its tail had a ball tip and it's face was a white hue with no eyes crescent nostrils and its mouth was as if sewn shut…

"Wow he ugly…" once again it recoiled and snarled at me before launching at me bearing its claws in my direction. Immediately in response I thrust the bamboo stick into its head and to my surprise is was a direct hit and it started to run around growling angrily in pain "yeah! Take it you damn cat thing…" I spoke hearing what I said it stopped in its spot and flicked it head down using one of its paws to snap the bamboo out, once it did that it's mouth opened with some type of thread connecting each tooth and once again roared in my direction. "One ugly son of a…" I spoke and Riyku standing near the beast not caring of what it is took out a switch blade and pointed it at the monster "some thing that shouldn't deserve to live any more…" Riyku spoke making the monster whip its head in his direction "…yes you heard me something like you should rot in the darkest pit of the underworld you don't deserve to live among us…" angered the monster ripped in Riyku's direction, already ready in a fighting stance he was ready for it. Noticing what was about to happen I yelled "Riy get your butt out of there!"

I must have broken Riyku's focus for he looked in my direction as if confused. Which in return made the monster bite down on his bicep and started off with him, with a loud but short yell he started to jab the blade he had into the monsters head stabbing and tearing at its head as he did so its blood was flowing into Riyku's wound that the monster who's teeth was still buried into… finally after a short bit it let go and ran a bit far away from him shaking its head from the stab wounds I was amazed in two ways one was that the beast was still alive after the fact that my cousin ripped his head apart and that Riyku was actually able to fight back while in the position he was in… after a bit when the monster was recovering I ran to my cousin's side where he got up and leaned against the bottom of a trunk…

"Hey are you okay cus?" Riyku just smirked and spoke held the switch blade to the sky "that will teach that insolent monster not to fuck with me… I am fine I just want to rest for a bit" I nodded in his response soon after I turned around and noticed Ion in front of the beast with his blade drawn and Ax with a well… a ax on his shoulder mocking the beast. I also noticed Iya, Netsuke and my brother Reyku running in my direction first Iya arrived and knelt down next to Riyku and Netsuke followed I stood to my feet and looked to my brother Reyku, my face heated and angered for this monster has wounded my cousin and I don't plan on forgiving it my arms started to heat up with a white mist coming from the palm of my hands my brother Reyku looked at me a bit weirded out for what was happening to me and was confused for he didn't know what happened… "Hey Jack what's wrong with you are you okay? You're well kinda setting yourself on fire"

Taking deep breathes I tell my brother "move… you're in the cross airs" for he was I was glaring at the beast which was holding its own against Ion and Ax. Ion who is on the ground and just recovering from some kind of impact. He was probably still winded from the fight with me and Ax was pushing the monster back with the blade of his ax I knew they won't be able to take care of the beast by themselves so I gripped my hand which to my surprise mentally… my arms lit on fire this time they didn't hurt and when the flames dispersed my arms were covered in a thick red metal like before but this time there was a spike on both of my shoulders pulled back a bit… Iya who saw the change from the corner of her eye gazed at me and I was too busy to glare back, I ran in my palms emitting a flame. Opening his eyes Riyku notices Iya and then Netsuke "yeah I am probably in hell you are too hot to be an angel" he said gazing at Netsuke. Hearing his words Netsuke raised an eye brow and pressed down on his wound making Riyku yelp in pain a bit "calm down lil boy, you aren't my type" she spoke with a small smirk.

As I came a few meters away I said "Ax get the hell out!" with that he didn't argue and pushed the monster back knocking it on its ass and with a loud yell I thrust my fist forward bursting all the flame my palms gathered in its direction making contact and it flying with the fire into the building wall near the field we were in…

The beast stood up but this time slowly to its feet and snarled in my direction at that moment it raored once again but to the sky which another louder roar responded in return a few moments after. I was a bit shaken for thoughts were bursting through my head and to my surprise another beast ran in. It as well a pitch black but it looked like a ryno with its legs covered in a hardened shell with spikes pointing out ward his whole front area armored and shelled it didn't look like there wasn't any weapon that could break its armor shocked and scanning this new beast I was thinking of new tactics… as I was doing so, the Panther like monster was as if communicating with the other monster and the other replied with a grumble and then charged in my direction with its head lowered and its horn ready for a full hit impact.

At that moment a voice echoed through my head as if telling me what to do I just listened to the voice and nodded my head. I quickly lifted my elbow and fist to the sky and yelled my fist emitting more a mist of flames at this moment the ryno was getting close and I thought it was going to hit me but then I focused and slammed my fist into the ground burying it into the ground it made a large tremor burst from the ground right in front of the ryno each boulder filled with flames, smashing the ryno back giving off a loud yell. As I was grinning showing that I knew I was going to win this fight I spoke "holy! Shit yeah! Bring it! I'll do it again if you still wanna mess with me!" but with my cockiness getting the best of me the panther bit down on my arm and to my luck the armor was too strong for it to pierce through.

With anger to its attempt I balled up my free hand and bashed my hand on to its head making its teeth snap through its own gums and break off. With the beast in pain I grabbed its neck and snapped it and yanked its head out off of its body at that moment the beast roared in pain and dismay and vanished with a shadowy mist… but as it disappeared Riyku woke up with a loud scream of pain I immediately turned around and I see netsuke holding my cousin down my brother looking as if he is cursing to himself and Iya who is trying to reason with him it seems but Riyku was too busy yelling to even notice he was getting attention his way. I noticed that his arm was mutating and I was kind of shocked but I had to endure for when I turned around I noticed the last beast charging my way too angry to move a bent my arm back and slammed down once again but this time when it was close by I slammed my fist into its head smashing its horn away from its head when it came in contact with my arm with it cratered into the ground I once again pull my arm back and slam again "you monsters are horrible" I spoke to it "Riyku was right you monsters don't deserve to live!" I spoke again after pounding and pounding the beast after the first few hits the armor broke and shattered making pieces fly I finally yielded and looked at it… It was still alive for it did not disappear so I grabbed the beast's horn and slammed it through its head and pushed and pushed till it went straight through, the whole process it roaring in pain…

When I finally stopped and lifted my head to examine my surroundings I noticed I earned the eyes of Ion and Ax, Eeyou who stood on the building looking down on me and Reyku who ran to me. When he finally reached me the creeper dissipated with a shadowy mist and flew away… coming to my side Reyku spoke "brother I know you are exhausted but you must come with me Riyku doesn't look all too well… as I looked down at the big hole I called a crater I saw a horn that I used to finish off the beast I grabbed the horn and glared down on to it… Reyku already heading back to Riyku I sighed and followed him with my gauntlets disappearing spec by spec like soot in the wind as I ran.

When I finally reached my brother, Riyku was still yelling his arm turning grey and his veins were black, I looked down on him not knowing what to do. Iya felt the same way for she quickly wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my chest. I felt tears coming through my shirt I knew she was crying… but I'm just glad no other monster came to get her Netsuke lets go of his arm and put her thumb to her mouth. She didn't look panicked and she just went by trying to heal my cousin with ease. She sighed and without saying a word she bent over and bit down on to Riyku's shoulder to exchange fluids such as blood and venom. To my surprise I kinda knew what she was doing and I was right when she lifted her head and spat out the blood she took from him. "He won't become a vampire but he won't become whatever he was turning in to…" with a sigh I was kind of relieved and so was Reyku but Iya was still crying with her head buried in my chest. "Hey hey hey he's fine no worries…" I spoke down to her with my most gentle voice she looked up and spoke her face trenched with tears. "I'm just glad you are fine Jack" I was shocked I saw her expression she was shocked and horrified at the same time about me fighting these monsters, she cared this much for me... and in response I embraced her "I promise you I will never die… I will never give out… and I will forever be with you…Iya…"


	10. Chapter 10

Dimensions chapter 10 "Heralds"

Netsuke watching over my cousin Riyku who is lying on the ground breathing heavily from the pain that he had to endure, when that creeper's blood entered his body. Eeyou was now bandaging his arm and kind of over did it when his whole arm was covered and not just the bitten area. Iya who was standing still gazing off in a distance and Ion and Ax were discussing what had to be done from a distance I figured that they were talking about my cousin so before they came up with any ideas that I know I would regret I spoke out loud so everyone could hear me "alright lets report back to the castle and tell your father that everything is taken care of…" as I gazed around I noticed that Roku, James, Dominic, and even Rick didn't come to see the fight I mean I understand and everything that everyone but Rick didn't come only because I know that my best friend Rick would be out to back me up so it was a shock to find out he wasn't here, so I popped the question on Netsuke "hey Netsuke you didn't Drain and Dry my friends did you?" standing to her feet and brushing off her dress Netsuke spoke as if annoyed "no… they are already at the castle taking a tour and yes they are all turned…" by the time I smiled in her recognition to this fact and turned to see the other two men, Ax and Ion they have already opened some what a portal back to Sioneer.

Back at Sioneer heading to the castle I noticed a familiar face at the black smith it was Dominic he seemed to be gazing at all the weapons that the smith had to offer and like it seems the scientist was trying to catch his eyes as well… or at least one of them… When I waved the group farewell I started my way towards Dom who was deciding on something and like always Iya followed behind. And just for kicks I saw my little brother following as well but was immediately grabbed by the arm and literally dragged away by Eeyou saying something about her room. When I approached the smith and Scientist they both bowed their heads at me and I immediately got confused. Giggling to herself Iya appeared behind me and they bowed to her as well I got the point to bow to her but I didn't get why they bowed to me. So trying my best to ignore what happened I approach Dom from behind and wrapped my arm around his head and gave him a fresh noogie with one of the knuckles on my free hand. "So how is this place of Sioneer Dom?"I spoke kind of happy to know that my family and friends will be backing me up on the front lines. Too busy to answer my question because of saying "ow ow ow" I finally let go and he started to brush his black hair back into shape and then he spoke not angry but kind of enthusiastic "this place is amazing I mean I've never seen such a place like this it's so Awesome" at that moment a few guards came to us and was speaking to Iya. "So Dom what are you looking for?" Dom spoke gazing at the many weapons Dom spoke again with interest "I'm looking for a weapon I can really use…

I also scanning the store for anything that might suit him and pointed to a large ax that was twice his size and the chains and big cleave only made it look heavier it was on a wooden mount on the smith's wall "hey how about that one?" Dom took a look at the great ax and his jaw dropped almost he spoke as if humorous "hell nah! That thing is too big for me hell I don't think I can lift it…" I looked at him as if he was stupid and spoke again shrugging "yeah… you are way too weak to lift something like that you wuss" my statement made him hit me on the arm and it only made me laugh that I got to the guy.. after a few seconds Iya came to us after dismissing the guard "we must head to the castle the king and the rest of your troop is waiting for you so he may discuss the next mission" she had worry and dismay in her voice and in hopes to comfort her I slowly and gently put my arms around her torso which made her tilt her head on to my chest…

We made it to the castle and there just like Iya said my friends were already there; James who was leaning up against a pillar located next to the door to the scientists lab. Rick who was relaxing and slouching on a bench, Dom who walked to Roku who was talking to Netsuke about something I had no idea about. Reyku who was on the same bench as Rick who seemed to be worn out while Eeyou was resting on her arm cuddling with him and that just made me smirk as I gazed around I noticed something about every one they all seem peaceful as if they acted like they always do when I see them… Iya still clenching on to my arm with her head tilted on my chest with her eyes closed when I raised my hand to her shoulder to push her a bit closer to chest, as I did so she grew a smile and so did I…

Finally after the room was full of chatter The King and a few scientists came into the room and spoke loudly. "Come Jack and Reyku I must see something" he spoke and I obediently did so and so did Reyku as if glad to escape the grasp of Eeyou… when I came to the King and stood in front of him Reyku doing the same the king spoke again "I hear you have a unique power and used it to slay the creepers Jack." My eyes opened up as if giving him full attention I was surprised that he knew so quickly and was amazed that news traveled this fast… with a shrug I spoke "yes sir." Glad to hear it he smiled and asked again "can you show me that power?" then I spoke after him "I wish I could but I can only call upon the power when I have a drive but… I'll try…" Reyku staring at me and stepped back a bit. I looked at my arms and hands and spoke to myself "c'mon… c'mon…" nothing happened "you must serve the king now… we must serve the king" still nothing "damnit…" with a loud yell I spoke "Let's Go!" at that moment my arms burst into flames in a gust of heat and slowly dispersed. This time the armor was different they looked like gauntlets but they were attached to my chest and once again I was at awe but I did not show it… the king proud to see it rose from his throne and stepped forward "so you are his herald" I spoke a bit confused "who and what's a herald?" and he spoke as if glad I asked "he was my Guard a man who risked his life day in and day out protecting me and my family and now his powers passed on to you when he died so that now you may take his place…"

Noticing what the king was saying everyone in the room pretty much stared at me some women and guards actually started to cry Netsuke, Iya, Eeyou, even Ion and Ax they all cried even the king went teary eyed and I was shocked. This man… he must have been loved by so many. And for some reason deep inside of me I felt like crying… I didn't know why… when the king wiped away his tears he spoke again but to my brother Reyku who obviously was still trying to take things in and register everything in his mind. "young one how about you if you are of this lads blood then you must also obtain at least some of his power…" with that Reyku nodded and he began to look at his hands and started to concentrate but had trouble because in the background Eeyou was shouting and yelling his name cheering him on but was silenced by Netsuke…

The king seeing it was taking a bit too long snapped his fingers and heard metal clanking step by step it got louder and soon above the throne in a balcony a man in black armor with a grey trim appeared he Drew his blade and jumped down to the floor we were on making a small crater right in front of me and Reyku I was a bit shocked this man was geared from head to toe and he looked like he meant business, the knight drew his blade, the blade was white as snow and had words graved on to them. Without a seconds thought he slashed at my Brother Reyku and with my brothers sharp reflexes he jumped back but fell on his ass wondering what was going on… everyone was confused except every one of the castle and out of the confusion the king spoke before I could attempt to save my brother "stop Jack I know your intentions but you have nothing to worry about, you obtained your powers by danger and unlocked it's secrets now it's your brother's turn to unlock his forbidden power." With that he sat down on his throne watching the upcoming fight everyone was on their toes even Eeyou looked terrorized the man in the armor swung his sword again and Reyku quickly got to his feet and jumped back again. This time the knight swung his blade again in a horizontal slash too fast for Reyku to dodge completely and got cut a bit on the chest. Everything was slow now Eeyou rose out of her seat the king showed no sign of care and my friends were watching closely while James and I were about to jump in, barely missing the knight stroke again this time a vertical strike down this seemed to make my brother angry for he actually spoke "back… off…" his hands and feet turned into flames and he quickly punched the blade to the right out of its collision course and Reyku immediately started to pound on the knight fist after fist slamming into the knights armor face and even stomach. The blows were so fearsome that the knight was being recoiled. With one final blow Reyku jumped flipped forward and slammed his heal in to the helmet making it split and making the knight fall on his ass showing his face. The man had a scar on his eye and he had black hair his eyes were purple and when he touched down a maid ran to his side… with the appearance of his weapons and his spar victory every one that knew Reyku went into an uproar cheering Reyku when Reyku only seemed to be staring at his hands his hands shown a red leather with silver guards on the knuckles and on his feet were steel boots as well.

The king spoke out loud as if Proud "we now have two heralds in our troop, well done sir Jason" The knight who seems to have the name Jason stood with the aid of a maid by his side keeping his arm on her shoulders. Jason walked to the king but stopped when he saw me and my gauntlets he sighed and walked to the king's side a child that looked about the age of fourteen walked to him carrying his blade and gave it to him. I was kind of curious who this man was but before I thought about asking the king spoke again "now time for your first mission all of you…" at this time Riyku came through the door and James quickly went by his side and started to talk to him and before the king could continue a scientist went to his side and spoke to him and the king was full of somewhat rage "knights kill him!" with haste I raced to my cousins front and stood my ground my arms tense and knuckles gripped "back away… I will take full responsibility for my cousin" the king was surprised same with everyone in the throne room. I knew what my cousin was already he was a half breed from vampire to creeper but I knew he would do no harm without a reason. While I was defending him my cousin stay quiet his dark hair covering his eyes his bandaged arm hanging like a limp and his other hand in his pocket. The king spoke again "fine… as you wish. But if he starts to commit deeds of darkness I will end him myself…" with a nod he continued his briefing "Rick, James, Riyku, Dominic, Jack, and Riyku, will go to the first dimension and clear out the creeper we don't know how many are there but we believe you will execute your task without mercy… Reynolds takes them to the lab for transportation" with a nod everyone headed to the lab where a scientist was leading.

The scientist went in to a closet and left us to wait when he returned he came back with a bracelet and gave it to me. "this is known as the Dimensions Portal Brace or DPB it already has the first world into its programming and will take you to it the command for activation is OPEN so once it opens you must rush through and be sure that you enter last Jack" as soon as he was done talking Iya came in with Jason "hmm? Iya? What's up?" I spoke "father said I can join you as long Jason came with. The mysterious knight stood gazing at me and me alone with cold eyes as if I committed a crime he isn't happy about with a nod I spoke holding out my bracelet "OPEN!" with that a purple portal opened and people started running in one after the other myself going in last…


	11. Chapter 11

Dimensions Chapter 11 "A New World"

As I was going through the portal I noticed that every part of my body was being stretched and pulled down a drain it itched a lot but it didn't hurt the experience was great and the funny thing I heard a loud terrorizing scream that sounded like Dom and Reyku I almost laughed but when I opened my mouth the air was sucked out of me. Finally I came to the end of the portal and I noticed Iya stretching as if she just got out of bed and Jason sitting on a tire. Dom and Reyku were puking and Roku was laughing at them James up on a pile of scrap metal and Riyku sitting in some shade with his hood over his head and I was breathing heavily trying to recapture my breathe. "Wow! That (gasp) was awesome…" I spoke. And Iya turned around with her arms like rag dolls and she stepped towards me taking out a holster the same one the scientist had at his shop I was pretty much at awe again stoked, I was flipping speechless "here this is for you. This is for helping me save my father…" I slowly grasped the holster and the handle of a blade appeared I quickly tied the holster with its straps on to my back, as I gripped the handle I felt a bit in the control spot, pretty much saying it felt great. I felt the sheath expand on to my back and I knew by how big the shape of the holster that the blade was large as I yanked it off my back from the side it slid out with ease. Swinging it around to my front and holding the blade up with one hand it was as if angels were singing for me at the pure moment. It was unbelievable…

Dom, Reyku and Roku came to look at my blade which I stabbed into the ground even Iya looked as if glad I was enjoying myself "whoa that blade looks intense!" Dom spoke "that blade can cut through a car I bet!" Reyku spoke "Fuck cars it can fuck up a tank" then Roku. Smiling at my sword I heard a voice within my head again and I nodded talking to myself "hm... I can do that? Okay." The others looked at me weird and I just walked to another pile of scraps and metal with a calm sigh I spoke "Let's Go!" my Gauntlets appeared in the same flashy entrance like deal, I took a deep breath and rose my hands to the sky at a instant fire was floating from my hands into a great ball concentrating pieces of metal and minerals from the surrounding area flew into the ball of fire as I concentrated a bit more a small ring with a small glow fell out. "Roku that ring is yours" as he picked it up and slid it on five other blade came from the ball of fire and minerals, the blades looked exactly identical to each other were surrounding Roku. As Roku picked one blade off the ground all the others floated as well and started to drift around his body Roku was amazed and confused at the same time "that ring can sense your thoughts and will execute any will you wish.. But the blades cannot flow away from your body or at least not far away. You will need some major brain power to do so" I spoke then Reyku spoke "which you don't have…"

I chuckled a bit then spoke "alright Rick you next" at that Rick stood from his spot and walked over slouching and his hands in his pockets. After a small bit Two pistols and two good sized battle knives came out "these guns will take on the appearance of any gun you imagine and those knives will always reappear in your hands or holsters" picking up the guns and knives with his hands full he spoke "what holsters?" four orbs of fire came from the ball of fire and attached onto both sides of his thighs and hips appearing gun and knife holsters the knives on his thighs and the guns on his hips "sweet…" at that moment the weapons did as he explained and disappeared and reappeared in its holsters "at that moment Riyku spoke from behind "make me something dark… something that suits me…" I almost jumped to the fact he got to me without me noticing a single thing. "You really need to stop doing that… but no worries I already know what you might like…" after concentrating for a short bit a small ball of light flew from the ball of fire and started to float around Riyku. "Hey cuz take off the bandages and lift your arm in front of you. With a small nod he did so taking off the bandages the arm emitted a small amount of light blue mist and the bite mark was replaced with some kind of seal. When he raised his arm the ball of light quickly flew on and attached its self on to his arm covering his arm in metal armor and changing his hand in to a metal claw. Riyku who looked pleased gazed at his hand clenching and relaxing it grinned "that's not all cuz…" he raised his head at me with interest and I just grinned when a scythe flew spinning out of the ball of fire and landed with its blade inside the dirt… taking up the scythe and raising the blade to the sky he grinned turning around and walking away…

"alright Dom you are next on my list" with that the same way the scythe appeared a katana came as well stabbing in to the earth and a orb flying to Dom's waist when he lifted the blade off the ground showing a sheath… "James you are next…" I spoke as if I didn't want to give him a weapon but I did when two small rods about the size of a ruler came flying out. James who look confused picked up the rods and examined them "what the hell are these for?" James spoke "simple those are known as Taren Rods, those rods have an innate ability to turn into any melee weapon you desire…" when James heard what I said he started to concentrate suddenly he almost freaked out when one rod turned into a sword and the other a hatchet "okay this will do" with a laugh I relax my arms from holding them to the sky for so long and as I did so the ball of fire dissipated. After a bit Jason approached me again his cold eyes staring at me "come. We must go hunt the monster" with a nod I looked around and noticed we were in a scrap yard… I would have noticed earlier but I was too busy making weapons for my troop to even think about my surroundings. "Wow no wonder there was so much stuff around us…" we walked around with me leading followed by Rick Dom and Roku. Rick who was slowly scanning the area and quickly twitched his head when he noticed something about the area Dom and Roku were discussing about how amazing their weapons were. Iya behind Jason followed me from my right and James and Riyku in the way back of the group. Finally I found the entrance and exit to the infernal yard and I was relieved to finally leave for I was beginning to smell the stank of the yard and thought that soon I would too.

When I looked around I saw that we were on earth the same dimension that we lived in but it was kind of messed up and I did not recognize the area so I just shrugged and thought that the area was some kind of messed up part of town. When we were going down the street I noticed that cars and windows were smashed up or broken and I was a bit shocked "wow this place is a wreck…" we then noticed a civilian walking down the street drifting from side to side like a very slow penguin. Telling my group to halt I approach the male man and tapped him on the shoulder then stood back a little "hey? Have you seen anything weird lately?" the man let out a groan and slowly turned and looked at me but when he finally looked at me I discovered his face was majorly messed up and I was a bit weirded out. "Er…" I spoke "I think you need to go clean up a bit either that or you are one ugly son of a…" immediately my brother Reyku dashed ahead of me slammed his foot up below his chin making him fly up a few inches off the ground he then turned and kick the person in the stomach the whole time with my jaw dropped "why the hell did you do that Reyku!?" he turned and looked at me standing up a bit with rick walking past him "they are not alive" Reyku spoke "what do you mean? Now he is not you decimated his ass!" when the person slowly rose to his feet rick took out a pistol lifted him off the ground with the other hand by the neck and with the gun in his free hand he blew his head through from the cheek out the back of the skull and tossed him to the side. And then Rick spoke turning back to me "they are infected…" the whole time my jaw dropped lower cus all I knew was that two of my troop killed a civilian. "Why the hell he could be ill you flipping nimrods" I said in an uproar at this moment Riyku and James just caught up and are wandering what's going on. Aggravated Reyku walked in front of me and slapped me which I gave back an aggravated look "they are Zombies…" Reyku spoke to me.

Still aggravated I walked ahead looking around Iya following behind and managed to ditch Jason. Soon I spotted two children both female eating a man on the ground "holy! Gaha!" I spoke kind of shocked and the two children enjoying a man witch turned quickly and ran at my direction one faster than the other "screw this…" I spoke and kicked the little monster like a foot ball the strength of my foot making it fly into a car and the other still coming. With my foot back as if ready to kick the next one I spoke "c'mon 'c'mon I'm ready for ya" at that moment Rick walked to my side and spoke "I despise children" and took out a sawed off and blasted the monster making it flip backwards "damn overkill!" Reyku spoke from behind him… examining the situation that we were in, I turned to my troop and spoke "alright we must split up! Iya Jason and I will head north. Roku, Dom and Reyku you guys head west. James Rick and Riyku you guys head East" then Dom spoke "alright judging this situation if you see any survivors protect them to the highest care..." with a nod we all turned our separate Directions and headed out…


	12. Chapter 12

Dimensions Chapter 12 "Dark Side"

As Rick was leading his group heading east who was formed with Riyku and James, they noticed that this would become one tiring job because of how large the city is compared to them. So Rick pretty much decided that they were pretty much the scout team scanning and hunting the creeper. "Alright let's hunt this Creeper kill it and get out of here…" Rick spoke "nah actually let's stay I always wanted to fight some zombies… I mean this may never occur in our world" James spoke after him "plus this will give us the time to hone our skills…" lifting his scythe to his cousin's words he spoke under his breath "alright…" Rick who sighed "alright you guys can clown around but I am killing this creeper so we can get the hell out of here" with that Rick walked off and away. Shrugging James marched forward swinging one sword side to side as if without a care while Riyku was dragging his scythe along the ground as if he was purposely trying to attract something. And to his luck it did immediately hordes of the undead burst from the doors of the buildings that surrounded them.

This was a challenge to Riyku he grinned as if over joyed that he has the opportunity to test his new weapon. With an urge to kill and slaughter he rushed at a horde spinning in with his scythe out reaping the undead cutting them down the waist and some through the head he ended his spin fury with a jab like a wedge into a infected head with his claw and throwing the zombie into another infected "come there has to be more, come there must be more, come if you don't you are all going to die!" with a sadistic laugh he ran in to another horde chopping through… each slash making the blood fly onto the ground, fly onto the walls and sometimes onto himself.

Mean while James flexing his katanas one above his head in a horizontal position and the other the same but out in front. This stance made him seem a bit more comfortable as if safe… as a approaching infected came with a throbbing sound he motioned the blade above his head down and through the infected's head and his other hand pulling up and through another splitting it in half. With a small laugh as if enjoying himself he simultaneously started to hack past the horde turning around going back in both enjoyed their little rush of blood… but soon after some time they began to exhaust seeing that the infected was not going to stop. They had a bit more to go at least 20-30 more but they were strained by the point of swinging their weapons around too much… "Damn looks like we are screwed ey? Bro" James spoke with humor and exhaustion in his voice… "Tch" Riyku said. He then stood up a bit as the infected closed in "back off…" he spoke "back off…" Riyku spoke again. But the infected ignored him. After a bit a infected made a small rush to Riyku but before it touched him a few inches away a shadow like spike plunged up through his head from the shadow of the infected "I said back off" Riyku's eyes turned a purple hue and clearly Riyku was pissed.

More closed in surrounding them a strong thick shadow like mist came from Riyku and at that moment a thick black shadow spread from his body covering the whole ground. He rose his hand out in front of his self and with his open palm he whipped his hand to the side and with a calm voice of disgust he spoke "I'm done…" making spikes pierce all the infected all the cars and even walls brutally destroying everything around them… with awe James sheathed one blade and looked at his brother "amazing brother with that power we will be unstoppable…" Riyku's eyes turned back to a normal blue and was calm and to his self again. "What was that?" Riyku spoke under his breath as if his power was something that was not of his doing… James who was grinning to the thought gazed off in a random direction as if he was sensing something Riyku raising his head as well as if he felt the same feeling. "Alright brother we got to head out and find somewhere to relax, I know we won't last another fight like that" James spoke still gazing in the eminent direction as if curious of what he felt.

Some time ago in the inner city Rick walking down the road scanning the area looking for anything that might seem suspicious. He didn't know exactly what the creeper thing looked like or what it was but he felt it was his duty to hunt and take out this creeper at any cost that would affect his body. He noticed inside of a building they were selling clothes and garments with a strike of interest he went inside and looked around. Looking around he found some kind of armor and took it apart putting the armor on himself covering most of his arms, chest, neck and legs. The armor to him was only to make sure he didn't get bit and to his amazement because of the simple fact that he was a vampire the armor was as light… no lighter than a feather as if it was like the hair he has on his skin. With a bit more detail he found a black street jacket and threw it on as well a scarf he kept around his neck. Walking out of the building he noticed a horde of infected travelling the way he came from as if something was going on. "Damn it guys… this is too much."

With a sigh he pulled out a pistol and thought for a bit next thing he knew an automatic pistol or M93R used in special ops to fire three bullets at the same time when the trigger was pulled, appeared in one of his hands. The zombies still traveling he fired at a few taking them out at that moment a few infected came from the sides, with his free hand Rick pulled out one of his knives and threw it a infected hitting its head, he then fired at one to his right killing it and running to his left to pull the knife that was in the infected's skull back so that it cut all the way across the back of the head, coming to another infected he pulled the same knife up and through their head twisting and pushing it out through the other way to the side. Turning around he tossed his gun back making it vanish and reappear in his holsters he took out his other knife and threw them both at two infected the impact busting through their skull and ramming into another infected for the two for four deal, all before he hit the ground.

"get out!" he said for no apparent reason but taking out both of his M93Rs and started to unload everything he could going on a blasting spree knowing that the infected were getting a bit too close and that his gun has a small delay before firing again, pulled out his sawed of both hands and started to unload the fury of his anger fueling his guns making them fast pace shooting and able to kill and knock back the infected into others. With a rage Rick fired making the infected unable to get any closer to him and soon the roads were clear. With a sudden sigh of relief he sheathed his guns and continued down the road without a worry any more now that he knows he can take on as many as an army, that nothing can beat him in this world. Reaching the end of the city a little later he sighed a bit noticing it was the end of the city since the whole city seemed to be barricaded by a large wall…

With a sigh he turned around and noticed a familiar face it was Reyku covered in blood but not his own with a bit of shock Rick spoke "Rey? What ya doing here? Aren't you supposed to be going in another direction?" Reyku as if annoyed spoke back crossing his arms at him "I've had enough with the idiots I was with so I decided to head with you guys since I know Jack won't let me follow them. At that moment they raised their heads to the sky as if they were sensing something they didn't know what but it was strange it was as if someone was injured but they could not explain it.

After a few moments the feeling was gone and to Reyku's and Rick's surprise they noticed survivors in a small building when the window said help. But they were still unsure so taking out two pistols and keeping them near his head Rick moved in to the door Reyku following behind crouching near the door rick nodded his head to Reyku who immediately knocked on the door waiting a small bit they heard a small girlish scream and immediately Reyku in response kicked the door down and Rick rushed in pointing his guns in all direction checking for infected. Noticing a woman a child and a man being pinned back against a corner by four infected. The man was unarmed so he could not save his family. With a quick shock of swift mobility Reyku moved in grabbing onto an infected's head and slamming it into a wall splattering it. Tripping another Reyku smashing his heel in that infected's head when the infected it's self hit the ground. While the other two charged at the family Rick capped one moving in killing one tossing one gun back and his other into the back of the infected as it started to turn around, he took out both of his knives and stabbed them through its head in a X formation and throwing him to the side. The survivors looked at them still a bit frightened and Rick just made a face of disgust… "We save you and you repay us this way" the male spoke "wait you are not part of the cleanup crew?" "Cleanup crew?" Reyku spoke "who are they?" "They are a group assigned to this city to eliminate the survivors and the infected so there are no witnesses of what happened here…"

"Wow… those bastards" Reyku spoke a bit of disgust in his voice. "Any ways we are going to keep you here till we find a more peaceful place for you" Rick spoke walking out the door Reyku following behind with his red hood over his head. The male survivor met them at the entrance "and the door?" without a word both Reyku and Rick started to push a car towards the door and used its size and weight as a blockade for any infected to stay out. With that they started down the road back to the checkpoint. Noticing all the noise they made with the gunfire and loud noises that the streets became occupied with more infected. Sighing Rick covered his face with his hand as if aggravated "we can't do this right now…" Rick who removed his hand looked around a bit not noticing where Reyku went after a few seconds he noticed him again he was on top of the building next to him waving at him and darted off towards the checkpoint. "Show off" quickly Rick jumped on a car then leaped up grabbing on to a street light pulling himself up he flung at the roof and grabbed it with ease.

Running from one rooftop to the other they were getting closer and closer to their destination and thanks to Ricks light weight armor and unique speed he was able to catch up to Reyku. When he caught up both of them just grinned at each other and kept going side by side. Reaching the check point they noticed that Riyku and James were already there. James sitting on a car and Riyku slashing his scythe and claw at a building taking chunks of it out, Jumping to the ground Reyku dashed off to Riyku's side and started to talk to him. Rick landing to the ground as well with a crouching position, With Rick's landing James quickly got off the car and approached him. "Hey cool threads there Rick" James spoke Rick ignoring his compliment "did you sense something a little back James"

James who nodded his head in confirmation "yeah it was weird it was as if someone got hurt…" at that moment Dom and Roku came from their search Dom who had his hands on the back of his head as if chilling and Roku who was dragging his blade a bit wounded but seemed fine. They both sat down on a bench and relaxed Roku bandaging himself up. "So where is Jack?" Rick spoke looking around but when he did so his eyes popped open when Iya darted at Dom and Roku with tears down her face soon after Jason with Jack's arm on his shoulders walked near, Jack bleeding on the chest his wounds as if someone stabbed him a few times. Everyone was silent staring at Jack and only Iya was crying…


	13. Chapter 13

Dimensions Chapter 13"best two out of three"

Heading west from the checkpoint leading the pack was Dom and Roku followed by Reyku who was just chilling. "Alright! We got a long ways to go…" Dom spoke and by his side with his arms around his shoulders Roku spoke "hell ya! So we minus well enjoy it!" both the two started to laugh to the sky as if they were enjoying life "wow… you guys are idiots" Reyku spoke as if aggravated. Dom turning around to meet his eyes "nah it's just you are too well… uptight" then Roku "yea I mean come on you got to chill we are vampires now we get to live forever, we can live together for more than a life time!" Reyku speaking under his breath "I'd shoot myself before that happens" while Roku and Dom were enjoying their selves a few zombies were sneaking up on them from behind. Reyku who saw the whole thing was debating on whether or not to say something let alone do something. Knowing it would do away with those idiots he just walked away. But when he took a few steps he sighed and turned bursting at the infected.

Slamming his foot into one infected crushing its skull and stepping over it landing on another and smashed its head in with his bear fists getting blood on to him. Standing up a zombie came from his side which he quickly grabbed his head and twisted his head, The whole time Dom and Roku just sitting on the curve watching him with a goofy smile on their faces. "You two saw them coming?" Reyku spoke a bit annoyed "yup we knew they were coming we just wanted to see if you had our backs is all." Dom spoke, they both laughed. "Man you are so easy to read" then Roku, with that statement Jin crackled his knuckles and looked at the two as if he was going to slaughter them both. In return both of them laughed "come on chill Rey you really don't want to hurt us do ya?" Dom spoke a bit scared now. Without a word Reyku grabbed them both and knocked them against each other and through them away from each other. After they hit the ground Reyku turned and left heading east.

Sitting up from the impact the Reyku had delivered Dom noticed he was still alive and started to cheer in joy meanwhile Roku who landed on a car was rubbing his head and jumped off the car when he landed a sharp pain got him in the back and he immediately braced it. "Oooo gah that hurts, a lot…" Roku spoke in pain Dom who stopped dancing went to Roku's side and punched him in the gut making him bend over forward from the pain. Luckily he bending forward enough and popped his back into place with a loud "pop" sound. "Wow thanks dude that…" he spoke while pushing his back in with his hands "helped a lot!" "no sweat dude" Dom spoke. While they were talking they noticed that some infected managed to surround them and immediately Dom and Roku went back to back.

"alright dude you watch my back and ill watch yours" Dom spoke while Drawing his blade from his sheath on his back and pulled and readied it to his front waiting for any infected that dear steer near "we are Bros till the end dude, but I can guarantee this is not the end" Roku spoke as he put on his ring and eight blades burst from the ground two going in to his hands and the others that gracefully floated around the both of them. Roku who raised his hand up looking at the ring on his hand. "Let's see what I can do" with a immediate thrust forward of his hand the blades launched forward a small distance like two meters and impaled five infected each blade in one infected.

"Dom! Duck!" he spoke and without a word Dom did so "let's try this!" he said as he whipped the blades in his hands to the side making all the blades spin around his body and over Dom decapitating all infected that were too close and slashing the infected that the blades were inside of. As the blades stopped spinning Dom launched forward slashing an infected through the waist, decapitating another and jumping on another infected and piercing its head with his blade. "C'mon this is nothing!" Dom spoke, then ran at other infected chopping and slicing any infected that were around him. Meanwhile Roku was swinging his blade making three others follow behind his blade each one hitting the infected but in different areas. But soon he noticed that the infected would soon surround his and get the best of him so he spoke "scatter…" with that the blades around him launched three meters away and started to solo killing every infected in a three meter radius.

Dom who noticed the whole fight just grinned at his partner and laughed. Finally after a small moment all the infected were fought off and they were safe. Retreating to his friend, Dom patted his hand on his back and spoke "that was genius it actually felt as if we were fighting in a group of eight or so…" Roku who let go of his blades and they gracefully started to flout around his body made Roku seem a bit solemn "Dude?" Dom spoke in confusion since Roku didn't say a word. But Roku stayed quiet, after a few moments Roku rose his hands in balls of fists and yelled "this rules!" seeing that Roku was fine Dom wrapped his hand around his neck and gave him a noogie. "Hell ya!" while they were celebrating a dark figure crouching in a tree was staring down on them. Roku stopped while Dom continued looked at the tree and when he did to the figure fell out of the tree landing on its feet and dashed at Roku. In response Roku quickly thrusts his hand forward to stop the dark figure but to his dismay all the blades missed because of the Dark figure's speed and once it got close to Roku it leaped into the light.

It was one of the creepers it looked female and it's arms were like blades it had no mouth and its eyes were a pure black its face only was a pale hue and its entire body was, pitch black. At this point Dom saw everything and quickly turned around drawing his blade from his back but was too slow for the Creeper landed on Roku and stabbed him through. Giving out a small cry of pain Roku called back his blade with a motion of his finger and the blades came back but again the creeper was too fast and quickly covered its torso with its arms deflecting every blade except one which was able to get into its leg and with that the Creeper made a loud screech and jumped off Roku into a tree. Then to the roof of a building turning around looking at the Duo it made a loud snarl then turned around to leave.

"What in bloody hell was that thing" Dom spoke pressuring Roku's wound. "That was a creeper… you know the thing we came here to hunt…" Roku spoke between pauses from the pain he had to endure from the wound that creeper had delivered. "So that's the creeper. Man… this might be tougher than we thought" Dom spoke after him. Relieving Dom of his worry Roku stood to his feet and pressured his own wound while walking towards the direction the creeper went by jumping from the ground to the tree the creeper took. With shock Dom spoke again "are you sure you should be doing something like that?" with a small grin Roku jumped to the roof with ease as if it didn't harm him at all. "Hell yes… this is easy… besides there is a hospital nearby… that's probably where that monster is right now." While Roku was speaking Dom did the same thing jumping in the tree and then to the roof. "And if we are lucky we might be able to find some med supplies for your wound" Dom spoke then dashed off jumping from building roof to building roof. With a smirk Roku followed behind.

Meanwhile walking down the road was Reyku his hand in his hoodie pockets and his head scanning the area looking back he noticed some infected he had killed already some had their heads smashed in and a few were through the walls of the buildings. "This is getting too easy" he spoke with a grin. But his grin disappeared when he heard a small but distant ruffling sound when he looked in an ally way he saw what looks like to be dogs digging in trash. Crouching down to great the dogs Reyku spoke "hey little guys come out and say hi…" he said to the wolves in an interested voice. And in return the dogs came out of the ally out of the shadows and when they did Reyku started to regret for the dogs were undead hounds two were labs and one was a rot-ryler and they snarled at him growling as if threatening to kill "aw shit!" Reyku immediately whipped around and ran kicking his feet knocking a lab back the impact of his foot caused the lab's nose bone to get pushed back into its skull taking out the brain. He jumped onto a car and crouched down a bit as if readying to kick some ass.

The dogs ran after Reyku and jumped at him but before they got close he grabbed the last lab by the neck and crushed it killing the dog. But got jumped by the rot-ryler and was chewed. Only his hand was getting chewed at and luckily it was covered in his impenetrable metal the same that Jack had and so the dog was only breaking his teeth on the metal and with one quick motion Reyku bent it's upper jaw back and with his other hand did the same to the other jaw but the opposite way then punching into its skull taking out the brain. "Don't mess with me you dumb animals!" and finally he got up off the ground at that moment he heard gunshots and ran in the direction they were coming from.

Within the hospital on a lab bed was Roku sitting pressuring his wound "so far no sign of that thing…" after a bit Dom walked in with a med box taking out bandages and some disinfectant "here put this on the wound with some paper towels" he tossed him the disinfected and pointed to the paper towels on the table as Roku began to put some of the disinfectant on the wound, It only stinging him a bit. Squinting his eyes a bit Roku spoke "man I wish this didn't sting or it would be a lot easier…" with a small chuckle Dom started to unwrap the bandages and went behind Roku and started to wrap the bandage around his waist "we really need a girl to be doing this…" Dom spoke while he was caring to Roku's wound and Roku only smirked in return.

After Roku's wound was cared to they both headed out the door and when they looked down the hall they heard a small growl like snarl and saw a dark figure crouching down and staring at them. Its eyes were of a red like hue and it seemed to have frightened the duo a bit. With a loud screech it launched itself at the duo with it arms pointing at them. This time they knew who it was and Dom with no delay stood in front of Roku and blocked the creepers armed blades. "not this time you little monster" Dom said "okay now Roku get her" without a second thought he raised his hands and blades came from the ground stabbing it in the back and shoulder with a screech of pain it jumped back and took out the blade from its shoulder "hah!" Roku said. With anger the creeper tossed the blade at Dom and he quickly brushed the blade out of his way and looked at the creeper and to his surprise it was making a break for it. "Damn it! It's running again!" Dom spoke and dashed after it and Roku did the same a trail of blades following behind. Soon they were back outside. Looking around they saw nothing and with a aggravated sigh Roku sat down on a tire "well at least we now know we can kill that damn thing" Dom spoke sheathing his blade "yeah… any ways lets head back to checkpoint" but before they started to move they both sensed something. But they didn't know what…

"We best head back to checkpoint now we got to find what the hell that was" Roku spoke and started down the road to checkpoint Dom following behind. After some time they were back at checkpoint and noticed that Riyku was talking to Reyku and James the same with Rick so the duo did not want to feel left out so they stopped near a street light and looked at each other "wait are we missing some one?" Dom started "yeah… where's that cute girl Iya and that knight…" Roku spoke after "…oh! And where is Jack we need to report a creeper to him…" but when he said that Iya burst into the clearing with tears down her eyes "Dom Roku please…" she seemed frightened and in a rush "whoa whoa what is it" Dom said after her Iya stopped and her eyes swelled up with tears its "Jack he got wounded by a creeper" she said and pointed to Jack who was being supported to his feet by Jason who was also kind of wounded with his armor pierced through. The duo couldn't say a word for their friend the strongest of the group was beaten by a creeper. A man who was able to take two on was beaten by another. "H-h-how…" Roku spoke a bit hesitant.


	14. Chapter 14

Dimensions Chapter 14 "The Wicked"

Walking north leading by Jason and followed by Jack with Iya holding on to his arm. Jason with his blade drawn and placed on his shoulder spoke "Jack…" at this moment I was thinking *holy hell he can talk* "yeah?" "You remind me of someone…" his statement made me sigh with a small smile. "Yeah… I know" Iya resting her head on my chest with a smile on her face as well. With that Jason stayed silent as he noticed they were getting close to a group of infected "Jack" Jason spoke once again "I will handle these undead you stay near Iya and protect her…" "Ri-" before I finished Iya spoke "I can take care of myself I did tell you this Jason and you know it" with a smirk Jason ran in holding his great blade with both of his hands and dragging the blade across the ground making a loud metal dragging sound that easily caught the attention of many infected. When he got close he swung his blade from his side in a horizontal slash using the weight of his blade to spin him in taking out a large group of infected that was in front of him, when he came to a stop he stabbed his blade into the earth making the earth around him crack. Pushing the blade more into the ground Jason said a few words under his breath then pushed the blade farther underground making the earth around his blade to rupture and pop undead into the sky making them fall back down face first for brain splatter.

Taking the blade out of the earth with an upper slash he chants some more words and his sword begins to glow and then electrolyze. Swinging his blade in a horizontal slash made the electricity from his blade fly out and smack into infected making their head explode. The whole time he was fighting Jack was watching with total interest and Iya watching him with a small smile. "Hey Jack…" Iya spoke blushing as if her face was going to explode and rubbing her hands together; I looked up to her from watching Jason to Iya "yes?" Iya knowing my eyes just watching hers "um… have you ever kissed another female?" raising one eyebrow I look at her and nodded "of course" this made her shut down a bit "oh…" she spoke with disappointment in her voice. With a small smirk I stood up and sat next to her "my mom…" I said "what?" she spoke after. "The other female I kissed was my mom… everyday when I was young I left for school I would always kiss my mom on the cheek." Iya sighed as if relieved to hear that I finished my sentence with something that she wanted to hear.

After a small bit Iya spoke again "umm… uh…" she spoke hesitating for the words to come out. Clueless like always I just stare at her waiting for the words that she was going to say but it was almost clear what she was going to ask. Such as *what would you like to name the children?* or *where would you like the wedding* stuff like marriage and stuff like that and like always I was kind of afraid of the question, only because I would have no clue what to say for the answer. She finally took a deep breath and cleared her throat. She opened her mouth ready to say something but before she could Jason interrupted "its all clear! Come we must carry on!" the quick interruption made Iya sad and she just walked in Jason's direction with her head down a bit…

Confused as ever I had no idea what she was going to say and after a few seconds after she walked away I did the same. But as I got a good glimpse of Jason he was unharmed and the infected were all around him the sight was… well how can I say this… AWESOME! Most of the infected had their heads missing and even some were as if busted through the ground. Jason was for damn sure a Knight that no one wanted to fuck with. Examining the surrounding with a small smirk on my face about the whole idea that Jason was the cause for the zombie slaughter all around us, we slowly moved on with Jason leading like always. Now away from the sight of the zombie holocaust we started to look at the area and noticed that this place almost looked like another earth. So after a small bit of thinking I noticed a newspaper on the ground as I moved to pick it up I noticed something on the title. It was a newspaper of California a bit shocked a realized that this is another dimension of earth but it got me wondering how this place is so different from the Dimension of my earth. Looking troubled as ever Iya came to my side looking over my shoulder examining the paper with me.

Iya slowly wrapped her hands around my arm and tilted her head on to my arm. Before I could continue on the issue I was stopped by Jason "hey! We have a job now let's go…" obediently I didn't say another word I dropped the newspaper and held on to Iya's hands that were on my arm I was troubled and I knew that Iya knew. We continued down the street and came across a high school named Hudson high (if you know this school exists somewhere else my bad this is just a story). Jason who had his foot on the first step looked back at us. And before he could speak I did so before him "alright, Jason you stay near Iya and guard her… I will lead through the halls to hunt for the creeper. For right now I know you can do a better job than I can when it comes to protecting Iya. I mean a perfect example you perfectly showed back there on the streets…" I nudged my thumb in the direction we came from where the massacre of Jason was "okay..?" without any words Jason nodded and allowed me to be the first to enter the school.

As I entered I noticed that the school was a lot bigger than it was on the outside and that the school mascot was a Hawk or eagle I couldn't make it out for we were in the dark. As we got to the stares we noticed that it went up the split going two different ways this made me smirk as if puzzled. I looked to the roof as holding out my hand and spoke "why me?" under my breath as if I was talking to god, if there was one anyway…

Making a deep sigh I turn around facing Jason and Iya "okay! Jason you and Iya go left I'll go right" with a nod Jason went down the hall passing by me before he continued he put his hand on my shoulder and just nodded at me. As Iya followed behind Jason she stopped and spoke with her head down a bit. "be careful Jack…" her reaction to what she was doing made me kind of stumped out I mean she was reacting weird as if shy, she normally doesn't act like this around me and it almost gave me a worried vibe after a small bit she spoke again "you will be fine right?" slowly I put my hands on her shoulders and when she raised her head I kissed her forehead to reassure her "I will be fine Iya… please do not worry for me" she nodded and walked down the hall where Jason was waiting for her and vanished in the dark mist of the school hall. As I stared down the hall that I must travel through I kind of laughed a bit "wow… the irony I really am in hell now… school and zombies the perfect god damn combination. Now I just need to find the horny bastard and it would be icing on the cake"

Walking down the hall and looking into every class room Jason was trying to spot any zombie or creeper they might come across and to his expectations there was a few in every class room quickly Jason took out his secondary weapon a morning star that he had on his waist. With his free hand he held it forward and whipped in down popping out a shield "Iya I am your guardian so please stay out of the fight as much as possible" the hall was too small for basic combat with his sword and the class rooms were full of surprises so Jason did not want Iya to get in any unwanted predicament. But when Jason did not hear an answer she was standing in a class room surrounded by bodies of infected she was holding a bloodied blade in one hand and a pistol that had a small string of steam coming up from the it in the other with a small smirk Jason went back to his fight with infected smashing infected's faces into walls and slamming the infected back with his shield each blow from Jason decimated the infected in one blow. –Meanwhile in the east hall-

Jack with his gauntlets was smashing infected, literally smashing heads together and using his surrounding to his advantage such as grabbing chair legs and smacking infected or tossing it at them but for some reason there was more infected in the hall as if the infected were trying to protect something. "Alright you damn freaky lil monsters prepare for the biggest ass whooping in the history of ass whooping!" Jack who seemed to be losing the fight when it came to strength in numbers heard a voice in his head with a nod he spoke "alright you lil monsters time for you to take me to Satan himself!" at that moment Jack thrust his hands in front of himself and a gust of fire blew from the palm of his hands acting like a flame thrower and somehow pushing and burning the infected back Jack was starting to win the fight "Oh shit yeah! Burn you sonuva!" after a small bit Jack stopped and took a deep breath noticing all the infected in the hall was gone he continued forward. But as he made a few steps forward he looked around and noticed a dead infected with its humor bone burnt of all flesh with a small shrug Jack pulled it out and used it as a weapon "thank you for your hospitality you ugly no… fugally lil monster" as Jack walked through the halls holding the bone over his head as if ready to bash anything that jumped out at him he started to hear a small evil but male chuckle from the class room around the corner as he went around the corner he saw a dark figure with five skinny tails ripping flesh off the arm of a corpse and slowly devouring it between chuckles after a few bites it spoke "so delicious… so delectable… ahh… so wonderful…" and in Jack's return he spoke "how's the bacon?"

After a small bit the dark shadow rose up from its spot without the help of its arms for they were too busy holding an arm. The figure turned around to look at Jack and grinned at him its teeth were like a shark and were covered in blood with flesh stuck between each tooth, it had no eyes nor did it have any ears of a nose. "Quite marvelous do you want some?" the figure spoke "aw hell ya I can never pass up the opportunity for some bacon!" Jack said with a grin and took a step forward but as he did so one of the tails on the figure burst his way and Jack quickly jumped back as he did so the creeper burst out in laughter "I was hoping to settle this without a fight but it's your go..." I said watching it. With a small chuckle the beast didn't say a word and threw the arm at Jack making it hit aim for his head. But with a small swipe of my hand I ridded the arm but also noticed the figure a few feet away from me thrusting its tails at me one at a time making me pretty much dance backwards "damn, damn, damn, gah! Enough!" at that moment I thrust my hands forward bursting the inferno once again "burn…" the figure gave off a small scream. Meanwhile Jason and Iya heard it "that must be the creeper come Iya it must be fighting Jack" without a nod Iya ran back down the hall shooting infected and slashing any that got too close leaving Jason in the dust.

As the Creeper screamed a horrible scream I didn't let up, after a few minutes I stopped and crouched down a bit as if I was exhausted. Noticing the figure on the ground I took a deep breath as I stood up and looked around and shrugged "hell ya that's one down!" but at that moment from behind something stabbed through my shoulder. It was the tail to the beast slowly raising me off the ground as the figure rose off the ground it slowly walked over to me and stared and grinned at me only an inch away from my face… "You really think you killed me it takes a lot more than a little fire to kill me" with me grinding my teeth from the pain I spoke "fine then let's see how well a beat down works…" My statement made the Creeper chuckle than soon he broke into laughter but as he was doing so I grabbed the end of the creeper's tail and ripped it off making the creeper scream in pain dropping me back on to my feet. Once I touched ground I quickly thrust myself at the creeper smashing my fists in the creeper's face, smashing my fists in his stomach, his chest and even his ribs sometimes being able to hear a sharp snap in the rib area, but I did not stop I was raged for I continued to keep swinging each hit making the creeper slowly get push back to the wall.

Soon the creeper's back was close to the wall but I was still going, now after each punch from myself, it was slowly making a crater in the wall behind the creeper. Exhausted I relaxed taking a deep breath and looked at the creeper in front of me, beaten to a pulp the creeper gave off a small whimper as if its head was too messed up for him to speak properly but at that instant I noticed that the creeper's tails were lifting off the ground as if the creeper is not going to give up, with a sigh I grabbed on to the creeper's neck with one hand and pulled back my other fist. "Go back…" the creeper raised an eyebrow as if puzzled "go back to Damnation!" with that Jack's elbow gave off a blaze like nitrous bursting from a car muffler pushing Jack's fist forward slamming into its face making him burst through the wall, its body lying limp on the other side. Jack sighed gazing down on the body trying to catch his breath, but right then Iya appeared at the room entrance "Jack!?" she called out trying to look for him, hearing Iya Jack turned around to meet her eyes "Iya?"

"Jack watch out!" Jack didn't know what she meant and he was too late to realize when the creeper lunged his tail like spears in through Jack piercing his shoulders his right thigh and in through his chest, Jack's body hanging limp on the tails. Seeing this sight left Iya frozen and put in shock at the sight of seeing Jack what seems to be dead "heh heh heh why thank you young one if you haven't shown up I probably would be dead" the creeper spoke in a sick and twisted voice, Iya did not reply she was silent and too shocked to reply at the sight. The creeper gave off a smirk of interest "hmm? Ah… I see this man must be very important to you… too bad…" he said as he used another one of his tails to stab in to Jack's body near his kidney area… "Stop it!" Iya finally spoke "oh? And what will you do about it?" he said as he grinned at her but she just stayed still, still gazing at Jack "hm? Nothing than I guess you can join him" once he said this a tail like spear launched at her from the side as if it was sneaking up on her this whole time, Iya did not move but before the tail reached her a large blade striked down slamming through the wall above the door and slashing the creeper's tail. Once again the creeper gave of a yelling roar, making Jack fly into the wall on the side, Iya slowly at first but then quickly ran towards Jack sitting near his side trying to treat his wounds as much as possible.

"Damn knight… why are people smashing and slashing my tails damn it!" the creeper yelled at Jason as he walked in pulling his blade out of the ground "silence monster… you die here" with that Jason took a step forward then brought his blade with him swinging it in a horizontal slash at the creeper but the creeper saw it coming and did some freaky bull shit matrix bend backwards thing and launched its tails at Jason, Jason saw the tails but he did not move for when the tails came in contact the tails were repelled like wind blowing past a car, and Jason countering slashing his blade down on the creeper in a vertical slash. Quickly the creeper jumped back but he was not fast enough for it to slash down on his shoulder making blood spew from its shoulder. "Interesting your armor is nearly impenetrable…" Jason did not say a word, recovered his blade and ran towards him spinning around with his blade out like a blade tornado, but the creeper would not have it for he launched his tail at Jason wrapping around his limbs making him pinned up against the wall "If you can block this then you will gain some of my mercy…" the creeper said as he combined three of his tails in some kind of twist formation and pulled it back, after a few seconds the creeper launched it into Jason's waist contacting and bursting through like a screw through wood Jason giving off a yell of pain.

"well look at this I broke the knight…" he said with a chuckle while pulling his tails out and aiming them for Jason's head "time to join the dead my fare knight" Jason did not say a word he just stared the creeper down and with a chuckle from the creeper he got shot in the head by a laser from the side making the creeper recoil to the side in pain, making Jason slowly fall to his rear with a hand on his waist. Iya standing in front of Jack's body her hair had a few black highlights and her eyes were a purple hue. Her gun drawn with a small trail of smoke coming from the gun she looked at Jason and said "stay still Jason I will handle him now…" the creeper screamed in pain then looked at Iya "you bitch…" Iya didn't say a word instead she chanted a few words and a blade appeared in her right hand. As it did so it blinded the creeper making it cover his eyes making its tails motion widely whipping all around. Iya quickly moved in her gun turned into a hand ax and started to hack at the tails with her blade as they came close quickly without time to breath she tossed the hand ax into the creeper's head but she did not stop she wanted to make sure for she stabbed into the creeper's chest she then pulled out the ax and hacked off the creeper's head with a few viscous hacks and then twisted the blade slashing it out the side making the creeper fall limp on the ground. Iya relaxed as her hair turned back to her normal white grayish hue and her eyes were blue again, after a short bit her weapons disappeared and she fell down to her knees.

"Iya… lets head back…" Jason said with Jack's arm on his shoulders with Jason carrying Jack. Iya slowly rose to her feet and turned to Jack but when she took one step towards them a loud scream echoed into the room when the female creeper burst in through a nearby window screeching at Iya. She then launched threads through her fingers attaching them to the body of the male creeper and dragged it away from them. Roaring at them again she takes a few steps forward Iya unable to contact her powers to summon the weapons with a grunt she opened her arm to the beast guarding Jack and Jason. Shocked Jason yelled "Iya! No!" with that the creature leaped at them with her arms ready to kill Iya with a blow to the neck but in mid air a blast of fire hit the creature and made it fly back. Shocked Iya turned to see Jason amazed as Jack and his free hand raised up with Jack half conscious of what he did, after a bit Jack closed his eyes and fell limp. After a bit the female creeper grabbed the male corpse and ran off with it the screecher slowly disappearing with the male corpse "that must have been the last creeper… Iya we must get out of here!" Jason said as he started out the door, Iya following behind. Soon on the streets back to the check point Jason squinted and slouched a bit as if his wound finally got to him "please Jason hold on we are almost back just a bit longer!" Iya spoke with a bit of urge. Jason hearing Iya stood taller and looked at Iya "I will handle Jack you go ahead and tell the others, if we don't find somewhere to recover Jack he will surely die…" with that Iya's eyes swelled and she ran ahead screaming at the troop at checkpoint…


	15. Chapter 15

Dimensions Chapter 15 "Siren"

Reyku running out of the nearby building carrying a med kit cabinet that obviously looks as if it was yanked off the wall, running to Jack's side. As he did so he dropped it right beside Iya who was pressuring Jack's wounds with a cloth from her shirt. Noticing the cabinet was locked she knew she didn't have time so she just punch a hole into the wooden cabinet and took out some bandages and started to bandage his wounds between tears falling from her eyes, Reyku helping her by holding Jack up so she can wrap the bandages around him. Riyku who was sitting down next to a car was looking at his hand, as James put his hand on Riyku's shoulder Riyku thrust his fist into a car leaving a huge dent in it. Dom and Roku were standing near Jack, Roku, and Dom speaking amongst themselves probably about how they plan on avenging Jack. After a small bit Dom ran off towards the left side of the check point and stood guard while Roku ran to the right side of the check point and stood guard. Jason who was sitting in a nearby car, resting with his wounds bandaged, and his helmet off, and next to him on the seat, and Rick who was leaning on the wall looking at one of the guns that Jack gave him in deep thought.

Every thing was quiet until a voice that was singing a soft and wonderful tune echoed through the check point. No one in the checkpoint knew where the voice was coming from nor did anyone know what it was, except Rick, who seemed shocked. Moving off the wall he started to look around as if his life depended on it. Reyku who slowly let Jack down and stood up looking towards Rick when he noticed a figure that looks like a woman on top of a building walking across the roof top slowly. She wore a black dress and had black hair her skin was pale and she seemed to be looking directly at Rick who also noticed her. "Hey! Who are you?" Rick spoke but didn't get an answer, instead the woman just giggled and ran off jumping from building to building. When she did so Rick without thinking chased after her with his guns drawn in his hands. "Hey! Rick where are you~" Reyku spoke but stopped to look at Iya and she just nodded in return. With a nod back Reyku chased after Rick from the ground running with his balled fists trailing behind so he can pick up speed to catch up.

As the two left, Riyku stood up to his feet and walked to Iya and Jack dragging his scythe with him, towards Jack who was still lying down unconsciense from his wounds. "How is he?" Riyku spoke not looking at Iya but fixing his gaze on Jack shaking her head as if unsure Iya spoke "I believe he will be fine…" there was hopeless doubt in Iya's voice and Riyku read it clearly "he is my cousin a wound like this will never kill my brother, even if he was still human." Iya who smiled rose her head and tilted her head to one side responded to Riyku's words. "you love your cousin… don't you…?" with a small smile visible to Iya Riyku turned and walked away without saying a word his smile brought a bit of shock to Iya and it was a clear enough answer for her to understand.

Chasing after the female rick jumping over spaces between buildings was nearly catching up to her as he got closer he began to speak "hey! Stop! I need to talk to you!" the female just smirked as she gazed back at Rick and increased her speed dashing more ahead of him. Soon they ran out of buildings and she then jumped off and landed in the middle of an intersection and stopped for all ways were blocked off except the way she came but before she could take the route back Rick landed in front of her blocking her only escape. "now… explain yourself who are you?" the woman seeing that she was caught just shrugged and began to circle Rick "My name is Siren Delavantis, mistress of Night Steel and daughter of the Great Krieg Delavantis…" her answer did not necessarily answer his question or at least it was not what he wanted to hear "that song…" Rick said with a little bit of anger "where did you learn that song!?" the female was a bit weirded out "hmm? You mean my lullaby? It was a song that a human played to me a long time ago in another dimension… she saved me after I was wound from a betraying guard and she found me after I retreated to the human world she cared for me and sung to me her voice was beautiful and so was she, she was the nicest human I ran into even after she found out who I was she still cared for me…" she sniffed the air a bit and looked at Rick a bit surprised "you know you almost smell like the woman… are you related to her? Her name was Jessica Freig?" her question made Ricks eyes pop open for a bit, and when he did so the female spoke again "I see so you do know her… come to think of it she did speak of a child she had…" Rick was about to speak after that but was stopped when he noticed infected crawling from under the cars and blockades and through the Apartments.

Drawing his guns and nailing two infected he spoke again "stay behind me Siren… I will Deal with these" the female laughed and rubbed Rick's neck softly before he capped a few more infected "don't worry about me little boy I can handle myself" after that two chain like blades came from under her sleeves and started to glide around her. With a small giggle she bent back a little and jumped executing a complete back flip as she did so the chain like blades started to rip up infected that dared to surround her, both blades making somewhat of a whistling sound as they flew though the air. Rick who saw how gracefully Siren moved each blade with each motion of her own body whizzing around her as if it was her own personal blade dance, her lust and beauty left Rick in awe. Soon Rick nodded and whipped out his guns and pointed them at a few large infected obviously full from eating a bit too much, Rick who grinned said "time to bite the Dust fat ass…" but before he could he heard his name being called and stopped for a bit "Rick!" after a short second one of the fat zombies was dropped on its stomach as Reyku jabbed the back of its head in killing the infected and then turning to the right to quickly snap the neck of one infected and mule kicking the other infected opposite of the infected with the now broken neck making that infected fly far into a wall making it splatter. "Damn it Rick you run way too damn fast!" Rick grinning on Reyku's entrance just pointed his gun at another few infected and started to drill holes in other infected.

Seeing that he was ignored Reyku shrugged and Dashed in front of Rick plowing through bashing up infected that got too close to Rick. But due to the amount of infected they were starting to get overruned and soon eaten alive. Reyku and Rick who were too busy killing other infected did not notice the infected that were sneaking up on them one infected was able to grab onto Rick and get on top of him trying to bite on his neck with Rick trying his best to push it off and Reyku who was cornered by other infected who was desperately and quickly killing each one so he could move on to the next. Siren who saw Reyku quickly moved over to him and allowed her blades to gruesomely rip up the infected as if they were pushed through a wood chipper. With amazement Reyku looked at Siren who was giggling at him said "don't let them surround you small one or you will be surely ripped apart." She said with a small giggle. After her statement Reyku whipped his head at Rick who still trying to get the infected off of himself and Siren seeing the struggle as well quickly moved towards to him but before she could reach him the infected's head blew up as a smoke like tube whizzed straight through it. Pushing the infected off of him he quickly stood to his feet trying to recapture his breath.

Reyku who seemed relieved sat down knowing his friend was safe but quickly got to his feet still noticing that they were still surrounded by infected. All three of them back to back ready to charge in to finish off the horde, gazing at each other Reyku said "okay Rick… who the hell is this?" he asked pointing at Siren in return all she had to say was a small giggle. Ignoring Reyku Rick said "you are such a tease you know that right?" "Mhm..." Siren said after him "alright boys now come on lets deal with this bunch then we can talk. With that they all raised their weapons of choice ready to charge once again the infected getting close but before they made one step three infected in a row had their brains blown on to the ground after a second another two met the same fate and so on after every second different infected were getting their brains blown out until there was no more. The trio surrounded by dead infected put them in awe on how fast the horde dropped. Rick noticing that they were being watched was examining the roofs to find out where the firing was coming from, noticing a man walking towards them Reyku readied himself as if ready to defend himself. The man wore all leather clothing; he wore a big brown street jacket and a scarf covering his face with goggles sticking out of the scarf. "Hey hey chill now I mean you no harm…" putting his hand on his chest and speaking once again "my name is Whiate Earp. And I just saved your lives…"

Rick who put away his guns stepped forward and held out his hand "My name is Rick Frieg" Reyku who stood straight leaned back a bit and nudged his thumb to his chest said "the names Reyku Rosencaster" after him Siren spoke with her blades drawing back into her sleeves "my name is Siren Delavantis and I appreciate your help and that was some great shooting" she said with a weak gaze. "Hey are you guys okay?" Whiate said as he grasped Rick hand and shook it "we are fine but we have some one seriously wounded and someone injured they are close by but we need to find them shelter so they can heal but we can't do that if we don't have transportation" Whiate lifting his head to his problem spoke after him "I have a ride not that far from here if you like we could go pick them up with it…" with a nod Rick turned to Reyku and said "Alright Reyku go with Whiate so you can lead him to our checkpoint I will head there ahead of you to tell the others of Whiate and a new place to stay…" with a nod Reyku ran up to Whiate and with a nod he lead him to his means of transportation. Walking down the street Rick gazing around noticed that Siren was following behind. "Well you are a leader without recognition…" she said with a small giggle "why are you still following me?" with a louder giggle she glided in his path in front of him "because you're cute…" she said with a cat like smile making Rick blush a bit before he walked pass by her. Seeing that he blushed Siren followed behind him floating. "How are you doing that?" Rick spoke "a person with a large amount of magic can do these kinds of things, besides how do you think I get my blades to dance in the wind? so… little boy I have a question for you… how would you like to be mine?" Rick's eyes popped open a bit more to her question and he just hastened his feet till they finally got back to checkpoint.

On the outside of the checkpoint was Roku who was standing tall with his floating blades on the ground and his two wielding weapons were stabbed into the ground. All of Roku's blades were covered in blood and some blood was even on his clothing. "How's the fort?" Rick asked with a small smirk in reply Roku said "it is bloody awesome how about you?" with a small shrug he continued to walk while Siren moved over to Roku smiling "hey to answer your question everything is fine and I believe you guys just made a few more allies" she said with a wink before floating after Rick with her hands behind her back messing with the ribbon on her dress. Roku who was kind of blushing look back at her as she floated away "wow… she was cute…" as he gazed away a infected tried to sneak up on him only to get stabbed with six other blades and torn apart…

Walking to Iya and Jack with Jason standing nearby in his armor like always Rick said "we are going to transport Jack somewhere safer… I met someone who is willing to bring transportation and take us all to his place to sleep and rest up… "With a nod Jason smirked glad to hear that but Iya didn't say a word she was too busy looking down on Jack's face twisting and rubbing the hair on his head. "How are they?"Rick asked Jason "Jack is still out his injuries are patched up but Iya has remained like this ever since you darted off." Siren who finally caught up looked at Jack and sighed a bit "wow if I had my Ring I could heal him but…" interrupted with a sword to her throat Jason was ready to thrust "back dark one…" not threatened and just looked at him with a confident smile "oh come now I am on your side please let's not do this at least not here…" with his hand Rick stood in front of Jason and lowered his blade saying "she is with me she saved and helped me…" with a sigh Jason sheathed his blade and crossed his arms "if she does anything out of our will she is dead…" Jason spoke his voice cold as ever.

After a few moment Roku rushed towards Jason and hid behind him as a large heavy metal bus charged through and stopped a few meters away from Rick bursting out the door Reyku started to shake at his knees as if he saw a ghost "damn that guy is a nutty driver" with a smirk Rick stepped forward to Greet Whiate who was stepping off the bus with a hard wool blanket "here!" he said as he tossed Rick the blanket "let's get your friend on the bus before any more of those undead show up…" with a nod Reyku gathered himself up and grabbed the other end of the blanket and settled it down near Jack Jason who slowly and gently picked Iya up who was fast asleep "I never noticed but she must have fallen asleep a few seconds after Rick got here… she must have thought Jack was safe and just knocked out" Jason said as he carried her into the bus. With Rick holding on to Jack's shoulders and Reyku and Whiate holding his legs they picked him up and gently put him on the blanket and carried him into the bus. Riyku and James who were in a shade under a building next to a basket full of food stood up grabbed the basket and moved into the bus. Before they drove off Whiate was told to honk his horn and did so making Roku and Dom run back to checkpoint and into the bus dragging their bloody blades with them. "Wow this thing is a monster" Dom said with a grin "hell yeah!" Roku spoke after "his name is Longhorns… because of its heavily equipped weaponry and heavy fueled engine… any ways you guys just relax… and let me do the Driving…" Whiate said and drove off running over infected and ramming through cars and trucks with its spike like front. After a bit Rick spoke "I forgot to mention this earlier but down to the east of our checkpoint there are survivors barricaded by a car at the door. They are currently waiting for some backup" with a nod Whiate nodded and spoke on a walkie-talkie obviously to his HQ telling them of their position.


	16. Chapter 16

Dimensions Chapter 16"Back in Action"

As the bus finally came to a stop and as the door open Riyku and James were the first to get off in front of them was a small clinic that has been barricaded to the high heavens there was a large gate connected to other gates with bobbed wire sewn into each hole James who smirked at the devils creation just laughed seeing that there were a few body parts entangled into the wire. Riyku who also noticed the wire just went and sat on to a tire next to the gate with his head down and his hands in front of him dangling over his kneecaps. Next to step out of the bus were Dom and Roku carrying Jack on the blanket out of the bus and stood next to the large gate waiting for Whiate to open them. Both of them also noticing the gates, they also noticed towers with two men in each with guns and binoculars. Whiate finally stepped out of the bus taking off his scarf showing dark blonde spiky short hair with green eyes he glared around and took a deep breath then stepped off the bus with Jason carrying Iya with him and Reyku again shaking like a leaf jumped out the back of the bus and literally laid down and hugged the ground "I'll never let that dude drive again no matter what…" James who looked at Whiate after examining the gates with a small grin said "awesome trap design I'm impressed" with a small chuckle Whiate spoke "yeah it was a twisted phase I had" Reyku overheard and said "I think you still have it…" with a small smirk Whiate spoke again "nah that's my I like to drive really fast phase" he laughed so all could hear.

After his laugh was done Jason spoke "Hey… not to be rude or anything but come we must get Jack somewhere safe…" with a nod Whiate waved at one of the tower guards and he waved at someone else near the other side of the gate and the gates slowly opened every one slowly walked in. except Rick and Siren who were outside still in the bus Rick asleep in one of the seats was quickly accompanied by Siren who slowly and gently moved from Rick's legs to his chest and sat on his lap Rick woke up and saw what she was doing and allowed it. Siren leaned forward resting her head on Rick's chest and fell asleep on him. Examining their surroundings seeing civilians and soldiers alike, kids are playing with toys and balls women laughing and men chatting. Tents and trailers were everywhere even grills and Fire pits. Dom who was carrying Jack spoke "wow… these people don't have a care in the world do they?" with a small smirk Whiate spoke "well we don't get to live forever and so I encouraged everyone to enjoy life and that my men and I will protect them no matter what and so far we have been able to live up to my words." As they walked by men and women stopped to bow and greet Whiate even some women hugged him and men shook his hand. "wow he's famous too" Roku said under his voice next to Reyku "well yeah if he goes out of his way to protect others and he's really good at it they should give him thanks." After a small bit when they reached the doors to the clinic one of the men that greeted them said "welcome back Michael" with a Nod Whiate smiled at the man and opened the doors Roku and Dom hurried Jack inside followed by Jason with Iya in arms, finally to reach the door was Reyku who asked "Michael?" and Whiate replied saying "yes Michael Nickolas is my real name people just call me Whiate Earp because in history he was a famous Gunslinger willing to do any job, and now so do I" he finished then went inside leaving Reyku outside only because he didn't want to follow inside instead he walked over to Riyku who was leaning up against a wall and James was talking to one of the guards. "Hey Riyku how you holding up?" Reyku said, "I'm fine… how are you cousin… how are you and this job? Any second thoughts?" Riyku asked keeping his head down. With a smirk Reyku replied "I'm doing good all together and no second thoughts… this new job is exciting and pretty damn fun… besides this beats video games any day" "and Eeyou?" Riyku's question made Reyku jump a bit "where!? Where is she? Every time I let my guard down she tends to jump out at me…" with a smirk Riyku stood up and put his hand on Reyku's shoulder "at least some one is waiting for your return…" he said and walked away.

Meanwhile inside the infirmary Jack lying on a bed with Iya awake and at bed side was peering down on Jack's face. Jason who was outside and Michael leaning on a wall at Jack's foot side of the bed "so who is this guy any way?" Michael asked with curiosity "he's…" Iya raised her head at Jack a small amount of tears coming from them "he's my only love… if he dies then I would be alone forever…" Michael opened his eyes a bit and spoke again "It can't be that much of a big deal I mean-"Before Michael could finish he was interrupted by Iya yelling at him "you know nothing just please get out!" Michael understood what she was going through and nodded with a small smile and left through the door as he left Jason put his hand on Michael's shoulder "she did not mean anything by it she just really loves him…" Michael turning to the large male in armor smiled "I know… she is not the only one who was about to lose some one…" with that he left into another room where Roku and Dom were eating on chips and sandwiches "damn I never knew how much a peanut butter and jelly sandwich could taste so awesome after a day of kicking ass nonstop!" Dom said making Roku laugh with his mouth full "you guys are pair huh?" Both Dom and Roku looked at Michael and wrapped their arms around each other like good friends "mhm um mmmMmm" Roku said with his mouth full "allow me to translate for ya we are bros and we got each other's backs… no matter what…" Dom spoke in Roku's place making Roku grin with a mouth full. Michael only smirked and said "that's good to hear… friends are the best ally…"

At that moment loud yells and screaming came from the outside at an instant Michael rushed outside with Roku and Dom running into Jason who also heard the screaming but Michael did not stop instead he ran past Jason Grabbing his rifle at the end of the hall. "What's going on?" Dom asked seeming a bit urgent "I don't know… its probably unwanted visitors… you guys go out and get as many civilians as you possibly can inside the clinic before the infected get to them. I will stay and guard the Princess and Jack…" With shear enthusiasm both Dom and Roku said "on it!" and rushed outside. When Roku and Dom rushed outside their eyes met a horrible sight the gates were bust down onto the ground and hordes of infected rushed through the gates tearing and eating nearby civilians, both children and women rushed inside the clinic with Roku covering the doors using his blades to cut down any infected that got close and Dom rushing and securing civilians by taking down infected with his bare hand and sometimes slashing through infected. Michael moving in slowly trying to get to the gate shooting infected and covering his fellow guard taking every single infected out with one shot kills through the head. Reyku who was back to back with James. Reyku's Iron knuckles covered in flames while James with his Blade Drawn one pointing to the sky as the other was pointing to the side. "Damn infected they're too stupid for this…" Reyku said with a bit of anger "whoa calm down Cousin I am a bit angered too but let's use that anger for the cruelty we plan on doing to these monsters…" James spoke and with a small smirk Reyku said "amen…" and ran in smashing infected into each other and quickly jabbing multiple infected sometimes connecting his foot with other infected in one swift kick… while James crouched low with his blades as if ready to leap then he leaned forward a bit and thrust his legs making him fly into a direction of a group of infected swinging his blade through the infected rapidly making blood fly then landing at the end of the group standing up he whipped the blood off of his blade, and as he did so the infected behind him all fell at once. "That's how it's done…"

Michael getting closer to the downed gate noticed the closer he got the more he was getting surrounded by infected which made him fire more rapidly but seeing there was too much he began to back up a bit and when he turned around he started to get surrounded so he put away his gun and took out a large machete from his back and started swing at infected killing the closer ones first "damn there's no end…" seeing that he was surely going to get overruned he did not back down and kept swinging his machete as they got closer he got weary but at an instant the closest infected started to die by getting shot starting from the body to the head taking them out one by one. Looking around Michael noticed a figure on top of his bus it was Rick Drilling and capping infected with ace hitting every single shot jumping down off the bus he moved in shooting at infected trying to get to Michael and, as he did so a figure flew through the air it was Siren flipping and landing near Michael making a small crater whipping out blade like chains from her sleeves and began shredding infected that go too close to Michael and herself. "Thank you…" Michael said, with a small giggle Siren said "it was Rick's idea not mine…"

Michael who was amazed by her entrance looked back to Rick who was standing tall behind him "Thanks Rick… appreciate it…" Rick seemed calm he didn't look at Michael nor did he look at Siren who was dancing through hordes of infected taking them out group by group. "allies stick together no matter what happens" Rick said as he raised his arms guns in hand and started to blast up infected drilling infected shooting them in the head and sometimes drilling the torso before taking the kill shot. Michael looked around for a bit and noticed some gas tanks near the entrance of the outpost and took out his rifle, he crouched and aimed for the barrels. Rick seeing what he was doing gave him cover fire by shooting up infected that got too close to him. After a small bit Michael fired and the whole area lit up burning infected or blowing them into pieces. Noticing that the yard was clear everyone even Siren cheered "that's how it's done for real" James said as he spoke he walked over to Michael and put his hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly out of a blue moon a loud and terrifying screech echoed throughout the area and on top of one of the outpost towers was the same creeper with the same bladed arms. "Damn it…" Reyku said as he looked at Rick "that bitch is back!" Dom said as he covered the doors with Roku. Riyku looked up at the screeching creeper and just spun around launching his scythe at her but when he did so a dark like rope lashed at the scythe and grabbed it then launched it back at Riyku. Riyku seeing his own scythe was against him pulled back his shoulder making the scythe fly pass him, as it did so he grabbed the Rope and ripped it apart with his claw and yanked on to the rope that held on to his scythe making it land in his claw hand. After a small bit a dark like creeper appeared near the female creeper and caressed her cheek the creeper had six tails with one of them slowly regenerating due to Riyku's act it had sharp black claws and it was stitched at the face, torso and neck "my Dear Leetta… clam yourself and let the undead do its job" it's words made the female creeper calm down but as she did so infected started to burst from the gates once again they were faster and most of them were mutated in a way, some had a bladed arm while others had blades sticking out of the backs even a few had stretch like arms that expanded with blades at the end which showed up as they climbed the walls at the clinic.

The new appearance of these infected intrigued Riyku he Grinned a bit and raised his scythe to the sky he crouched down a bit with his claw like hand touching the ground in a small chuckle he dashed in swinging his scythe around as he entered the horde slamming his claw through infected and slashing others with his scythe, Riyku did not let up he was slashing and tearing at the new infected that whenever they got him back he would stick his claw or scythe in them and ripped them a new one all the way with a enjoying grin across his face. "Well can't let my brother take all the fun…" James said as he Drew both his blades and dashed into the horde with his blades dragging on the ground as he reached the horde he whipped his blades forward lighting both of his blades on fire and slashed at two mutated infected. With pure rush and speed he started to hack and slash at the infected with his blades making somewhat of a bloody salsa on the ground. Dom and Reyku looked at each other and slammed their wrists together and ran into the horde. As they did so you could see from a distance infected being launched into the air. Looking at his rifle Michael said "I don't have enough ammunition for this kind of stuff…" with a small smirk and putting away his guns Rick said "then why don't you raise your head, draw your blade and hack away" he said as he took out both of his knives and pointed one to the horde. With a small chuckle Michael rose to his feet and unsheathed his machete from his back and an old war Bowie knife. "fine but I get first dibs" with a smirk Rick bowed his head and shown Michael the way to the horde with his hand, with a smirk Michael walked forward spinning his machete.

"I do not except you as an ally, but I will accept only because you knew my mother…" he said to Siren who was leaning up against the clinic wall. With a small giggle she stood up and slowly walked over to Rick who raised his head and stared at her "but I still want you close" Rick said once more. Siren who was now in front of Rick standing on her toes so that her face was close to his "I will… but the sooner you realize you are mine the better…" Siren said walked towards the horde with her hand dragging on Rick's face gently. But they did not reach the horde for infected were getting too close to the clinic doors. The infected and Roku was too busy covering the doors to notice that a few slipped in through the windows. "Damn it! Guys some made it in!" with a quick whip of his head Rick looked towards the clinic seeing infected mainly mutated slowly slip into the clinic, and with a bit of anger he dashed to the clinic and jumped into a window seeing that the infected were followed they turned around to strike Rick and succeeded as a infected with a stretchable arm slashed at Ricks shoulder while he tried to duck the incoming blow Rick didn't speak he only in return threw his dagger in to its head and stabbed another infected into the eye with his free hand. After he cleared the room of the infected he moved in through the rooms and seeing that every room was clear of both infected and civilians he thought that they must have slipped out but when he got to the main hall he noticed Jason who was able to use his blade because of how wide the hall was, was slashing away at infected and sending shocks of electricity from his hands making infected fall to the ground due to brain explosion from the charge of each blast.

While swinging his blade and before Rick could take a step closer to Jason to help him out Jason spoke saying "go down the hall next to you to the cafeteria and assist the civilians quickly" with a sharp nod Rick quickly Dashed down the hall. "Okay you bastards you picked the wrong day to fuck with me!" he said as he swung his large blade taking out multiple targets in one go. Down the hall Jason could see Siren looking down at him and then followed after Rick. Soon after a small bit Rick made it to the café but was only able to come across a horrible sight as he noticed people screaming from the agony of infected chewing on their flesh and feasting on the corpses. Rick who was stunned by the sight gritted his teeth and yelled out "you bastards! These people were Michael's friends his family and now they are all dead… Damn it! Why!? They were innocent!" his rage caused a black and red fog to gather around his hands the fog started to electrolyze and Rick was about to yell again. Stopping behind Rick Siren noticed the fog and examined him. Rick quickly threw back his arms making the fog follow in a trail "you are all dead… for revenge…" he said and as he spoke he swung his arms forward making eight different guns of different types appear four on each wrist of his arms "this is my Vendetta!" at last every gun on his wrists opened fire flames and electrolyzing pain rockets and lasers fired off as well even rapid fire bullets and shotgun spread shots burst through the room covering every where tearing the infected to shreds and not making any to get near or escape most of the infected weren't even given the chance to react to the outburst. After a small bit he stopped as if exhausted and collapsed to the ground his eyes felt heavy and he slowly drifted to sleep. Siren who was astonished by his great power actually approached Rick with a bit of caution and sat by his side "sleep my love you deserve it…"

Meanwhile in the court yard infected were overwhelming but they were under control due to Riyku, Dom, Reyku and Michael keeping them at bay while Roku covered the Doors impaling any infected that got nearby… after a short bit the male creeper let out a loud chuckle and looked towards the clinic. "Time to pay the couple a dreadful visit…" as he did so he jumped through the air. Hearing what he said Roku launched his blades at the creeper "get your ass back down here…" but they were halted as the Female creeper that got in the path of fire and knocked all the blades out of balance making them fly back to the earth, allowing the male creeper into one of the windows. With a loud screech she charged at Roku and with a smirk he motioned his hand as if blowing wind at her making multiple blades wipe her to the side like a paddle knocking her about making her lose her balance "I still haven't gotten you back for the wound you gave me you dumb bitch…" the female creeper screeched at Roku as if it understood what he said "shut up no one gives a damn" with that Roku launched two blades at the female creeper but she was quick and jumped in the air and launched herself at Roku pointing her blade like claw for his heart but to her dismay Roku got a little better and blocked her attack with one blade "today you die…" with that he slammed the hilt of his other blade into the female's face knocking her back. With her landing on her ass and looking back at Roku snarling all Roku said in reply was a gesture of his hand and the words "bring it…"

Meanwhile Jason looking around and surrounded by infected went back to the door where Iya and Jack were staying only to be attacked by the male creeper who impaled both of Jason's shoulders his left thigh and right part of his lower and upper torso piercing his armor and pinning him against a wall, and knocking him away from his blade, inside Iya could hear the struggle and moved right beside Jack's bed near the door drawing her blade and hand ax "well looky here it's the overgrown weakling in the armor too big for his own good…" the creeper said letting out a small chuckle "weak huh? You must have no idea who you are fucking with…" he said as he started to move towards the creeper with the tails still through his body "well look at this he is able to undergo this much pain huh I wonder how much you will last you sorry knight…" with a smirk Jason moved closer grabbed his blade and slashed at a tail making the others pull out of his body also making the creeper scream in pain.

"Damn you that hurts why did you have to go and do that you stupid knight" with a chuckle he pulled out the tail he cut off out of his shoulder and tossed it at the creeper. Seeing it coming the creeper smacked it aside and spinned lashing all of his tails to smack Jason through the wall into Iya's and Jack's room and out the window making him fall and hit and land on some trash outside the clinic. Slowly entering the room chuckling the creeper noticed Jack on the bed and Iya standing her ground "well hello I see he has not kicked the bucket yet…" Iya shocked at what was standing in front of her she let out a small yell and swung her ax at it only for it to fly pass its head Iya also launched herself and stabbed the creeper in the same spot as last time but was quickly smacked back by the creeper making her hit the wall and fall to her knees. "The same place huh? You do realize how much that hurt right?" not answering Iya jumped to her feet ran to Jack's bed side and pulled out a laser like pistol and fired at the creeper but the creeper was fast and Dodged every shot that Iya fired making him move closer and as he finally got close enough he punched her in the gut making her bend a bit then kneed her in the face making her fall on her rear. The creeper slowly lowered down a bit and looked at her examining her body, exhausted and breathing heavily Iya couldn't move because of pain but she endured and tried to lift her gun but was stopped when the creeper stabbed his finger into Iya's shoulder making her stop and scream in pain "yes scream I love the screams of women it always arouses me to hear the scream of a female…" he chuckled a bit and twisted his finger in her shoulder making her scream more. "Now…" before he could finish he was kicked off of her and slammed into the wall.

Jack who was awake and back in action was ready for a fight he seemed angry he seemed pissed "never. Touch. Iya." He said as his arms engulfed in a bright fire with anger and not giving the creeper the chance for recover he dashed at the creeper grabbing on to the hand that stabbed Iya and ripped it off making the creeper yell in pain "shut up… you have no right…" Jack said as he jabbed his fist into the creepers face plowing his face inside due to the impact. And after that the tails start to whip around viciously and Jack was being wailed on by the creepers tails but he didn't care Jack grabbed the creeper's tails and ripped them all off all at once making the creeper grumble in pain "you have no innocence" after a short bit he stabbed one of his own tails into the creepers head with its own tail. Making the creeper silenced, as Jack stepped back and allowed the body to fall to the ground he let out a small sigh. After a second a loud screech echoed and the female creeper appeared at the window and snarled at Jack "shut it…" Jack said as he quickly pulled back both arms and then whipped them forward launching a gust of flame at the infected making her fly back and land against the wall of the clinic burnt to a crisp but still alive and screaming. Jack who back up leaning up against the wall and slid down a bit.

Iya quickly ran to Jack's side as Jack was pressuring his wound for it opened up a bit due to all the extreme movement. "Jack! Are you okay" Iya asked a bit teary eyed "I am fine Iya but how is your arm?" Iya smiled relieved to hear that Jack was fine quickly wrapped her arms around his neck Jack felt pain but then again he sort of missed Iya's warm embrace and allowed her to do what she was doing. Meanwhile appearing from a bottom window was Rick being carried by the arm by Siren near the female creeper and Roku. Roku looked over and saw them then said "how are the civilians" Siren showed a grimacing look and sighed "Dead" Roku's eye widened and Michael heard as well when he approached Riyku, Reyku and James now finishing off the rest of the infected. Michael fell to his knees his eyes blank as if he lost all emotion and Roku who was angered looked over at the female creeper and moved over to it he whipped his arm to the side and made blades impale the creeper two in the legs arms and shoulders six currently in its body making the creeper scream louder. Roku let the rest of the blades even the two in his hands float over her body Roku spoke under his breath saying "final judgment…" the blades that were floating glowed brightly and combined making a larger version of the blades and then dropped stabbing through her chest and head shutting her up for good after that Roku walked away towards the bus and the blades disappeared. After a small bit later Jack walked with Iya in arms out of the clinic towards Michael Riyku and Reyku followed Jack behind "all creepers are gone from this world and I know you have lost a lot but… I wish to know if you will join me in my campaign to end the lives of these damned monsters…" Michael who rose to his feet looked at Jack and nodded "I will…" with that Jason who was being supported by Dom and Roku opened a portal and after some nods and solemn goodbyes they all went into the portal with Michael last looking around before entering the portal…


	17. Chapter 17

Dimensions Chapter 17 "Under siege"

As the portal opened in the castle Laboratory Iya Reyku and I were the first to appear Iya carried me to a Lab counter while Reyku followed just in case she needed any assistance. Iya due to my exhaustion allowed me to rest under the counter. Next was Dom and Roku who were carrying Jason arm and arm, they moved to a close wall near Iya and I and as tough and strong as Jason ever was, he was able to walk on his own only to lean against the wall. Next were Rick and Siren, Rick walked and sat on one of the testing tables while Siren slyly moved in between Rick's legs trying to get his attention. Finally Riyku, James, and Michael came through the portal, James followed Riyku as they moved towards me only to start messing with me while Michael solemnly leaned on a wall and slowly slid down it to his butt with his head tilted towards the ground. "So Jack? How was it like? Being dead and all?" James said with a small smirk across his face while Riyku squatted to look at my wound. "What are you? I was never dead dude just sleeping is all…" I said as if I was a bit annoyed "well… I'm glad my cousin is well… and I'm glad to see my soon to be cousin in law well… as well…" Riyku said not showing his eyes as they were covered by his hood. "Yeah yeah… I am also pretty glad to see you are alive as well cousin I mean hell what am I to do if my only means of entertainment dies on me" James said but as he did so Reyku walked up behind him and slapped him in the back of the head "c'mon cousin stop messing with him or his wound will open up again" "fine…" James finished with a grin.

After I chuckled to what my brother did my wound started to pain again and I quickly quieted and gritted my teeth "damn that hurts…" I said pressuring my waist where the wound was. After a small bit Jason walked over with his wounds healed and his armor fixed handing me a glass full of red liquid as I look up to see him I was quite amazed "wow you healed fast I see, even your armor is fixed you didn't look like that when we left that world." "of course I Drunk some of this and my wounds healed right up and as for my armor, the lab holds a small cabinet full of nano-mites that are used to fix broken metal so I just applied a small bit to my armor and allowed them to do their job." "Eh… I am a bit thirsty" I said as I grabbed the glass out of his hand and sniffed it. The liquid didn't smell like anything I recognized so I just shrugged and started to drink it. "That pig's blood should heal you right up Jack" Iya said as Jason walked away to the middle of the lab looking around as if something was wrong. At an instant after hearing Iya I froze and pulled the glass away from my mouth with it still full, looking at Iya as if she was nuts I swallowed and said as if shocked "what the… pigs blood that was pigs blood gah! The most weird thing is it tastes weird but good but still weird!" with a small smile and as if Iya expected this she said "of course silly how else are you going to get you wounds healed?" I stopped and looked at the glass for a small bit then back at her then finally back at the glass after a shrug I started to finish off the glass.

"Brother what are you doing… that's disgusting and gross why would you keep drinking even though you know its blood!?" Reyku said while I was drinking. After I was done drinking I let out a satisfying thirst quenching sigh and spoke "honestly if you keep drinking it you can almost taste the bacon… ""what!? Bacon no fair I want to try some!" Reyku said as if a bit ticked. After a small bit my wound started to tickle and soon it felt as if something soft was being dragged over it and soon stopped. When it did I slowly removed the blood stained bandages and noticed that my wounds were healed, I was amazed but it did feel kind of itchy because of the fast healing. "Wow once a vampire always a vampire I guess… but wait why pig's blood why not a human's?" I asked and Iya kind of felt a bit worried about the question "well… if we light vampire drink human blood our systems become corrupt and we start to crave more human blood soon we will become Dark vampires, vampires that my father is at war with and hunt more humans like the humans that reside in your dimension Jack"

Nodding my head as if I understood I noticed that Iya was bleeding from her shoulder "gah!? Iya your shoulder are you okay?" I quickly jumped up and looked around and saw a small bag of blood and grabbed it, after I did so I returned to Iya's side and tried to give it to her but when I did, I noticed that her arm was already healed as if stumped I looked at her and she smiled as if about to laugh "what?" I asked "thank you Jack…" Iya said softly "okay now I'm confused how is your arm healed? Did you sneak some blood? Wait! Where's that new ally Michael" I look around quickly and notice that Michael was sulking but from where I was at it looked like he was weak or drained of all blood "gah!? Iya why did you mercilessly Drink his blood" with a small shake of her head she stood up and placed two fingers on my mouth while I was about to speak again "I did not Drain him he must probably still be winded by the fact that his friends were killed…"she said a bit saddened to his problem "okay then how do you explain your shoulder" I said. With a smile she spoke again "Jack… I am a pure blood and Pure blood can regenerate their body without feeding as long as we still have energy in our bodies we will be fine" as if a bit stumped I sighed as if relieved "okay…" after a short bit Rick followed by Siren approached me "Rick! Buddy ol' pal! You are alive haha!" I said as I wrapped my arm around his head and gave him a good noogie on the head and spun around noticing Siren I spoke again "wow who's this gorgeous Devil here?" with a small giggle from siren and a aggravated sigh from Rick, Rick spoke before I could get an answer from Siren "don't you think something Is wrong Jack" "hmm? Like what?" I replied "well for one where is everyone else?" I stopped what I was doing and started to gaze around "hey you are right where is everyone…"

But suddenly as I was gazing around up the stairs to the only way out of the lab, the doors kicked open and three men wearing a Dark grey like armor charged in. All of them wielding a sword and shield, Immediately Jason Drew his blade at the knights as if he knew they were a threat. "there is one of the Princesses!" one of the knights said as the other two charged in. as they did so Jason was ready to charge but before he acted I walked up to him putting my hand on his shoulder "hold on Jason allow me to handle this, I mean I was sleeping all this time…" I said as I rotated my arm "…besides they are threatening my fiancé's life…" Jason nodded, lowered his weapon and took a few steps back near Iya. Iya who heard what I said lit up as if glad to hear my words. The soldiers in Grey armor stopped their charge and stood a few meters away from me as I looked around seeing that I was out matched due to numbers I just shrugged "you guys really think you can take me?" I asked with a cool smile on my face. In return the soldiers just snarled and slowly moved in, in return I just smirked "fine it's your life not mine…" I said as my arms burst into a blaze, my arms covered in fire seemed to have brought fear and drop of moral to the soldiers for they started to back off. As they did I spoke again "I don't know how but I learned this from him while I was out…" as I finished I whipped one arm in a soldier's direction sending the flame on my arm towards him incinerating him shocking the other two soldiers as the first burned I whipped my other arm in a horizontal motion that whipped a wave of fire at the other two burning them to a blaze.

"Wow… you really didn't have to try there huh Jack?" James said as he moved towards me. Rick was next, he moved up to me with his hand on his chin as if thinking of something "hmm? What's up Rick?" I asked. "If those soldiers are here, then the castle must be under siege" Iya was put in shock "wait that must mean my father and sisters are in danger!" "Yeah same with everyone else even the servants…" James said making it sound hopeless. But that thought made Jason jump and he immediately moved over to Iya "I apologize Iya but I must go check on someone" Iya looked at Jason as if she knew who he was talking about and nodded "go quickly…" with a sharp nod Jason rushed out of the lab. "Okay! James, Riyku, go to the barracks and secure it allowing the knights to freely enter it and gear up… Reyku I trust you to go to the court yard in front of the castle and defend from more approaching invaders…" I said "right!" Reyku said in return "Rick you and Siren go and protect the civilians in the town and assist the knights" with a nod Rick walked out of the room with Siren floating behind. As rick walked out so did the other three Reyku, Riyku and James. "Alright Roku, Dom you two go and assist Reyku in the Courtyard only to work your way to the gates and barricade them so you can make it easier for Reyku. Michael, who was still sulking by a wall, stood up "I'm ready, where do you need me…" Michael said as he approached me with his rifle in his hands. "Glad to see you're active… I got a special job for you I need you to climb up through the tallest tower and use that rifle of yours on the invaders below" with a nod he walked out of the room and before he left I spoke again "Michael!" he turned and looked at me "I know how you feel… losing your family is rough… I lost my parents when they fought in the war… but hold your head up high and keep moving forward… soon you will find another thing to live for and you will be glad that you did…" Michael heard my words and nodded with a small smile then ran out the door. "Jack I'm sorry that…" before Iya finished I spoke ahead of her in an enthusiastic way "alright! I'm getting pumped! We have a little war to go through, but I've always done this in a video game and it seemed pretty fun so why not try it for real!" I said as if envious to get into the fray "Iya!" I said out loud "y-yes?" "Let's go save the king"

With a sharp nod Iya and I rushed out of the room heading towards the king's room. Meanwhile in the courtyard Reyku who was jabbing and thrusting his fists in enemy soldiers breaking their armor and knocking them on their asses, making it look as if it was too easy. But Reyku was immediately jumped from above "hey there my little Reyku…" Eeyou said as she was positioned on top of him with her legs spread and top of him with her hands under her chin on his chest. "Er… um… Eeyou I love the position we are in but in a way I kind of don't" Reyku said, hearing his word Eeyou sat up on top of him a bit saddened "why not..?" "well we are in the middle of a battlefield and well this battlefield is your home…" with a small smile she leaned forward her face close to his and kissed Reyku just like that, leaving Reyku confused and blushing with his eyes wide open "sorry I always wanted to do that before my sister Iya" she said with a smile and jumped up to her feet yanking Reyku to his feet "okay! Now let's beat these guys silly!" Eeyou said while Reyku was still in deep thought of what just happened but as he did so he left his guard down and an enemy soldier came up behind him and knocked him in the back of the head with the hilt of his blade pushing him forward. Seeing what happened Eeyou raged and started to rapidly kick the snot out of the soldier while saying… "don't, ever, touch, my, Reyku, again!" with the final word she jumped up a bit while spinning executing a sky roundhouse hitting the soldier in the face and knocking him to the ground with his armor full of dents.

After she was done she helped Reyku back to his feet "are you okay?" she said. Reyku raised his head "yeah I'm fine… but I'm not going to give them the pleasure of doing that again that's for damn sure!" he said and ran in to a group of soldiers punching and kicking his way in making them fly everywhere. With a small giggle Eeyou rushed in as well and jumped into the horde coming back down with her foot positioned for some ones face. Running in between groups of soldiers was Dom and Roku with Rick and Siren a few meters away "let's go bro we can handle this any day!" Roku said as Dom bull rushed a soldier making him flip over his head "these guys have no battle experience what so ever we can murder these guys in only a few seconds" as they ran Roku was motioning his hands making his swords impale and assist the knights already in the horde until his head twitched up a bit as if he came up with an idea after seeing a group of knights barricading the gates "Dom toss me up in the air!" with a quick nod Dom grabbed Roku and tossed him in the air as he did Dom rushed into a horde using his strength and body alone he smashed and made a group of soldiers the fly everywhere. As Roku was flying through the air with his swords following behind him in a trail he said "I hope this works"

As he was flying through the air he launched his swords forward and as he did so he took off his ring making the sword fall out of control making a volley of swords fall of about twelve blades most of them impaling soldiers. As Roku was about to hit earth he land on a soldier and stabbed his swords that were in his hands through his head killing him. With the soldiers angered by what he did they started to surround him with a smirk Roku put his ring back on and all of the blades around him quickly rushed back over to Roku slashing through any soldier that might get in their way with the soldiers seeming a bit hesitant Roku smirked and raised one of his blades to a group of soldiers "who's next?" a few soldiers got out of the way as a giant hairy like monster carrying a large blade in pieces of armor stepped forward the monster was about three times Roku's size Roku's smirk disappeared as he gazed at the monster "wow it's big foot… or… my uncle!" hearing what Roku said the beast Roared at him and lifted its sword above his head as if ready to strike but when he did a katana flew through the sky and stabbed into its head making it shut up leaving the group of soldiers shocked and Roku with his eyes wide open "hey hey! Grouping on one man is just plain dirty!" Dom said as he walked through the group cracking his knuckles. "You guys should take us on now that it's a fair fight" Dom said as he walked over to the monster and took out his blade from the monster's head.

With a smirk Roku made his blades float around him and Dom held his blade like a dagger and looked at the group of soldiers. The soldiers looked at each other than all at once they charged at the both of them. But before they got close bullets started to whizz past Dom and Roku's heads making them literally dance trying not to get shot, shooting the soldiers rapidly killing them all as a shadow on the ground flew by while in the air was Siren just casting a shadow as she flew by, and without a word Rick ran by with his pistols giving off some steam from after fire. "Damn it Rick those guys were ours!" near the barracks was Riyku and James in a horde of soldiers with a few other knights of the Castle, Riyku who noticed that there was a lot of the enemy around both James and himself began to think of certain ways he can finish off the soldiers so he can get to his objective. James who Drew both his blades looked around as well he noticed a bowl like pedestal near the way they came through he ran up to it and noticed that it was full of oil, Grinning James dipped his blades within the oil and ran up to a few Dark vampire knights as he got close he scraped both of his blades on the ground lighting them on fire. As he swung his sword at the vampire it startled him and made him lose his guard allowing the blade to contact and decapitate the vampire as he grinned once more he ran back towards Riyku rotating his blades making them have a fire like trail of fire where ever the sword went.

Thinking Riyku lift his head to the sky and took out a deep breath closing his eyes as he did so a dark mist came from his shadow engulfing his arm, the black mist slowly changed the claw like arm. After a short bit the dark shadow sulked back into the ground where his shadow was. After a short bit Riyku opened his eyes and he looked at his claw it was darker more evil looking more deadly with a small grin he looked at a few soldiers that were slowly moving in towards him, after a bit he looked behind him and noticed more were slowly moving in on him, as well with a smirk he looked at the vampires. At an instant his claw by itself dropped from his hand connected to wires that were connected to his arm but that didn't frighten the vampires for they were still moving in slowly, as one snarled Riyku quickly whipped his arm around his body making the claw on his arm whizz around himself as well slashing at all the vampires guts tearing open their stomachs with a wild grin Riyku swung his arm again but the opposite way making the claw whizz around himself tearing at all of the vampires throats soon killing them all.

James who was near the entrance of the barracks Door called Riyku over as he did so Riyku whipped his head up at him and snapped out of his bloodlust and ran over to him dragging his scythe on the ground before he got to James a large monster stood in his way as it did so he brought up his scythe slashing through it from the bottom up, up the middle of the monster killing it as his scythe flew up and over his head it landed on the earth behind him leaving a large crack like trail as he ran to James. "That was a badass easy kill there Brother" James said with a small chuckle "why did you call me over here?" Riyku asked calmly to his brother "you go in I'll finish off the guys out here and join you soon after" with a nod Riyku walked in, as he did so he noticed that the main hall of the Barracks was like a battle zone he also noticed that above were female archers firing down on the Dark vampires below assisting the other knights in a fight with other Dark vampires. With a grin Riyku walked in slashing at the vampires killing any that got near him except the Knights that were on his side as he did so he noticed that a dark vampire was climbing to the top trying to get to the archers above but as they did so Riyku smirked and launched his claw at the climbing Dark Vampire stabbing it in the back and yanked him down to the bottom floor the fall killing the vampire "you don't belong up in heaven… if you climb I'll drag you to hell…" he said to the Dead vampire lying limp on the ground. As he was speaking to the Dead vampire another Dark vampire was sneaking up on him slowly and closer it got to Riyku but as it was about to swing Riyku turned around to block the strike with his claw but the strike never came for he noticed that an arrow pierced the vampire's head. As he gazed around Riyku noticed a female archer with black long hair who had red highlights was staring at him with a smug look, she wore a black like top showing her stomach and a short black skirt around the left of her wrist was a black brace. But as she was smiling at Riyku a large gorilla like beast rammed her from the side smashing her into the wall, seeing what happened Riyku ran and launched his claw at a stone pillar and yanked himself up as he reached a certain point he stabbed his scythe into the edge of where the female was and swung himself up on top landing on the back of the gorilla as he did so he swung his scythe into its stomach making it stop moving close to the female, pulling up on the scythe to make the gorilla fall to its knees and stabbed his claw into the large gorilla's spine killing it. As the beast fell forward Riyku jumped off and held his hand out to the female, with a small smile she grabbed his hand and rose to her feet.

"Thank you my name is Akira Rossviese" she said as she stood up in front of Riyku "my name… is Riyku Siegs" with a small nod from Akira she grabbed her bow and slowly walked to the edge of the balcony as she did so Riyku was actually checking her out but didn't say anything as she fired an arrow Riyku ran passed her and Jumped off the balcony and to the ground. Falling from a large height he did not hesitate as he launched his claw at a Dark vampire that latched into its back with that he yanked his arm pulling himself in faster stomping down on him, after a bit he yelled "Duck!" as he said it all the knights did so and as they did so he swung his scythe around his body slashing at all the vampires in the room killing them all by the shadows of his scythe acted like a extension of the blade. With all the Vampires dead James finally ran in to meet him seeing the Barracks was clear he nodded to Riyku and said "alright let's go and hunt down the rest of the enemy in the castle district."

Climbing the tallest Tower Michael ran into a door as he entered it he came into a room and came across a few Dark vampires who were plundering the room of all its treasures, after a few seconds the enemy started to sniff around and turned to see Michael standing with his large machete drawn and his Bowie knife in his other hand. A dark vampire looked at him and smirked "a human against vampires huh? Let's see who will succeed…" he said as he rushed Michael, as he did so he didn't flinch he just quickly ducked as the Vampire swung his sword for his neck and striked upward stabbing through the vampire's head from the bottom killing the vampire. Shocked the other two rushed him at once and as they did so Michael quickly took the Knife out of the vampire and tossed it at the other vampire getting it in the heart and dashed at the last vampire smashing his sword away and punched him in the face knocking the dark vampire on his ass, not giving it a chance to get back up Michael quickly thrust his machete into the vampire's heart killing him. Seeing that the area was clear Michael quickly moved to a nearby window sheathing his machete and picking up his knife, as he got to the window he noticed from a distance at the far end of the city a pillar like portals were moving through getting closer to the castle. Quickly Michael took out his rifle that had a small scope and looked through it he noticed that the incoming pillars were actually being pushed by large monsters, he also noticed that on top were black mutated like dragons. Shocked a bit Michael started to do his job and worry about his job and fired down on the Dark vampires below not missing a single mark. The firing seemed to have made the vampires below confused and that seemed to have raised moral for the Light vampires for they were quickly executing kills.

Michael noticed Reyku in the fray and just to mess with him Michael starts to jack Reyku's kills by shooting every single one before Reyku is able to land a punch before they dropped. Reyku seeing what was going on looked at the tower and started waving at him as if angry and Michael just chuckled to himself and continued to do what he was doing. Running rapidly through the hall swinging his large blade cutting down the enemy as he moved through he came across a small corridor Jason looked around and noticed the maids dorm was protected by a door, quickly Jason rushed in and down the hall he noticed a maid being harassed by a Dark vampire quickly Jason grabbed his large sword like a spear and tossed it at the vampire, the sword easily plowed through the vampire's chest and pierced a wall. Jason who checked on the maid noticed it wasn't the one he was looking for but Jason was glad he saved some one "thank you Jason I believe Rose is still in her room but a few other intruders were with this vampire that attacked me but if you hurry you might be able to get to her on time"

With a quick nod he pulled his blade out of the vampire making the limp body hit the ground and started down the hall but stopped and turned looking back at the maid as if worried "don't worry about me Jason I will escape to the barracks where I will be protected by the knights." With a relieved smile Jason continued down the hall soon he came across another intruder banging on a door but It wasn't Rose's door. "Hey!" Jason said as he sheathed his blade and took out a mace "she obviously does not want you in…" snarling the intruder charged at Jason but Jason without showing any emotion raised his mace pointing it at the vampire as it got close the mace burst from its handle connected to a chain and punched the intruder in the face making him fly into a wall the impact smashing its head. Slowly Jason retracts the mace as he walked to the door and knocked on it as he did so the door slowly opened with a female peering out. "Miss go to the barracks there you will be safe" "Jason… thank you…" as she opened the door and ran down the hall a few others followed her and Jason quickly started down the hall again there he finally noticed Rose's door, the door was crashed open and Jason panicked and ran into the room there he saw two intruders looking around but no maid he quickly ran at the vampires smashing his mace into a vampire's head getting it stuck in its head and grabbed and lift the other vampire over his head and threw him out of the window making him fall about six stories.

Breathing heavily he didn't see Rose and he started to mourn until he heard a small thump in the closet he slowly moved to the closet and opened it immediately a female with red hair fell out of the closet and on to Jason's chest. Seeing that she was safe Jason quickly embraced her and she did so in return.

Rushing into the main throne room was a few knights and plenty of intruders I also noticed that there was an African American male with a large stick rapidly smashing his staff into intruders knocking them around until the point of death. The male with the staff didn't give off a single emotion as he did so and as Iya and I moved closer to him he quickly did a fell swoop hitting all the other intruders around him making them fall on their asses and knocked out. "Iya you are back safe I see… and so are you Sir Jack…" the male said "yes we are fine Elkin, where is my father?" Iya replied with urgency. "My lord is in his room preparing for battle, we are just holding out until then…" fired up I spoke after him "alright we got to hold out till the king gets here huh? Then let's do it" I said as I quickly whipped my arms backward igniting them in a blaze as if ready to fight and lunged into a group of intruders smashing my fists into the group making them fly all about some time making them fly into walls and pillars. "Your fiancé is energetic I see…" Elkin said as he readied himself for approaching intruders "mhm yes that's something I love about him…" she said as she took out a sword and her pistol as if ready to fight and started firing at intruders as they closed in.


	18. Chapter 18

Dimensions Chapter 18 "Overlord"

As Rick ran through the city capping fools as he went he noticed from a distance six large towers two close together. Rick started to gaze at the towers as if shocked "what are those things for?" Rick said as Siren slowly walked to his side her blades covered in blood from the onslaught of the invaders, she slowly moved her hand on his cheek and as she did so her snake like blades slowly hovered around both Rick and herself as if she was trying to give him a kiss "those are portals… portals from this world to my world…" Rick seemed a bit shocked but before he spoke again she did before him "but don't worry I am with you and no one else besides I ran from my home when I came across you…" Rick almost seemed convinced but after a short bit he noticed enemy soldiers coming in quietly Rick who heard them took out his guns and as he did so Siren slowly and gently moved her body close up to his with a small smile she kissed him gently leaving Rick a bit off guard but as the soldiers attacked, her blades quickly executed a kill on any that got close.

After a short bit Siren slowly backed off from her tongue to his leaving a small bit of contaminated saliva on her chin gazing at Rick's face and with a small giggle she wiped the saliva off with her sleeve and spoke "you aren't a bad kisser, just as I thought…" Rick's cheeks slowly turned red as he received that compliment and when she noticed he quickly turned to approach soldiers and started to fire at a few that got close, Siren who giggled a small bit said under her breath "we will pick up on this later she said as she leaped at a few soldier slashing them through…Rick fired at soldiers popping heads and unloading on armored soldiers but as he did so he felt something watching him as he looked up he noticed a man looking down on him just as he expected. The man was in all black, he wore sagged jeans, a sleeveless black shirt and a small hood connected to a scarf that covered his head. Rick seemed threatened and as he felt that the hooded man smirked, giving off an aura of blue fire like energy he took out a long skinny blade and jumped down to Rick as he did so Rick took out his sawed off Dual and started to fire at the man. But just like light he was too fast and flashed to the side in mid air before the rounds could get to him. Shocked Rick looked around and the man quickly appeared in front of Rick pulling back his fist in front of him. This did not make Rick flinch instead he raised his guns aiming for his ribs but the man was too fast and punched Rick in the face making him fly back and hit into a house smashing into a few allied knights "this is just child's play…" the man in the hood said as he gave off a laugh but as he did so he stopped as there was a chain like blade pointing at his groin and another at his neck while Siren stood a few meters away from him.

"Who are you?" Siren asked her voice strained as if serious, while the man just started to laugh again and said "kitten has claws" after he finished laughing he vanished again reappearing behind Siren spinning slamming his foot in her face making her fly into a boulder her back hitting first making her give off a sound of pain knocking her out "come now they must try harder than this…" but at an instant he stopped laughing and raised his eyebrow over at where Rick was slammed through, for he noticed a red and black mist was gathering around that area within the Dust cloud. "Hm? This is a new source of power… but from who it can't be that weakling I knocked out in one blow…" at that moment he heard a loud voice "Vendetta!" as he heard that voice a ray of bullets, frags, lasers and electrolytes flew his way all at once but the man did not move he just grinned and opened up his arms as if he welcomed it. The firing was so intense that the man's body could not be seen anymore and just became unseen.

After a minute the firing stopped and the dust cloud around Rick was gone when it vanished Rick was crouched with his arms out covered in cannons and guns giving off heat as if recently fired, Rick smirked as he noticed his blast caught the man in the hood but the blast drained all of Rick's energy and his guns just fell off his arms and disintegrated before hitting earth. Breathing heavily he looked at where he fired and out of shock the man was still standing there with his arms wide opened only a few scratches were on his skin but he was covered in scales as if he was some kind of lizard and Rick tried to get back to his feet from crouching, the scales on the man fell off like ruptured plates breaking and scattering on the earth. Rick who was shocked by what he is seeing noticed that it was just a shell, in a instant the man reappeared in front of him and Rick fell to the ground from being drained of power but he was caught by the neck by the man "that was interesting, what kind of power was that hm?"Rick didn't answer and the man just shrugged to his silence and allowed him to fall but before Rick hit the ground he kneed Rick in the chest making him fly into the sky soon he came back down unconscious and before he hit the ground the man was there and grabbed his shirt while he was falling and tossed him even more down making him hit the ground harder, seeing that Rick was limp the man just gave off a laugh of satisfaction. Meanwhile in the courtyard Reyku and Eeyou and some allied knights were surrounded by downed soldiers. "Yay! We did it!"Eeyou said as she jumped up in to Reyku's arms hugging his head, coming up behind him Michael was panting and said "Rick and Siren… they need help *pant* they are getting beaten too much…" Reyku looked at Eeyou and she did the same at one second they both darted towards the gates where Dom and Roku were, Dom who was a few meters from the gates inside the town and Roku guarding the gates.

Dom who rammed into two soldiers picked one of them up by the head tossed him towards Roku who in return impaled the soldier with all of his blades making it look like a chainsaw effect, and Dom turned keeping his blade out decapitating the other. While Roku was motioning his hands making his blades carve up any that got close to the gate and when a few slipped pass he quickly took out his blade from the ground and slashed up splitting the intruder in half down the middle "back up you mothas or someone might get hurt…" Roku said as he killed a soldier and mocked to the others Dom who had an intruder's head in his palm slammed it through the ground into a crater "damn straight…"As Roku looked around he noticed Reyku and Eeyou run past the both of them "where are you two going!?" Roku asked. Reyku stopped and turned towards Roku while Eeyou darted up ahead slamming her feet into soldier's heads clearing a way for Reyku "Rick needs back up in the city besides the court yard is clear" when he finished he turned and headed towards the city with Eeyou. After they left Dom looked at Roku and Roku nodded at Dom at that moment Dom ran off following Reyku.

Soon Reyku and Eeyou made it to Rick and Siren but when they did Rick was out on the ground and Siren is trying to get free from the man while he held her by the neck the man looked at Reyku and Eeyou and just laughed "well looky here reinforcements…" he said as he clutched tighter around Siren's neck and Siren giving off a pain filled scream, but at that moment a loud voice echoed through the area "guys! Reyku! Eeyou! Move now!" quickly Eeyou moved out of the way but Reyku turned to see Dom running at a high speed as if ready to go for a tackle. Shocked Reyku quickly jumped out of the way and Dom ran by slamming into the man making him Drop Siren on to her knees. Being pushed back by Dom the man laughed and stood his ground making himself stop moving "oh come now why challenge me if you are so weak?" Dom grunted and spoke again "bah! You think you are tough huh? And you are calling me weak..? Big mistake…" Dom said as he grabbed the man at the waist and picked him up above his head making him come back down behind his head slamming the man's head first into the ground executing a grand fireman suplex.

Quickly Dom recovered and lunged his foot at an angle and slammed him into his ribs making the man fly away and hit into a tall tower knocking the rest of the tower above where he hit fall to the ground, "Hah! Never doubt a man when he is Determined…" Dom said as he laughed both Reyku and Eeyou cheering. After a small bit the man jumped out of the tower and smashed into the earth landing on his feet as if angered "that was nothing but luck boy…" Dom just grinned as he pointed to something behind the man slowly the man turned only for Reyku to rapidly punch and kick the man hitting his chest hitting his head hitting in random spots in a rapid pace that the man could not keep track of, if he tried to dodge one another will get him in another spot finally Reyku jumped a bit off the ground and spun around on his face smashing his foot in the man's face making him turnaround from the impact but to his dismay Eeyou was there rapidly kicking the man in the legs, torso and sometimes in the face. Finally she backed up a bit dived forward and somersaulted so that her feet smash into the man's groin using the momentum from the summersault to give extra impact. In pain and agony the man recoiled back keeping his hands in his groin area as if trying to recover from the pain, seeing what happened Reyku started to chuckle and Dom was covering his groin "damn I think I felt that too…" Dom said.

After a short bit the man gave off a sudden rage and burst from his position over to Reyku punching him in the gut and in the face with a few Dynamic blows making him lunge back, Eeyou shocked darted at the man jumped in the air and came down with her ankle for his head but the man had enough and grabbed her leg and tossed her in the ground beside him then dragged her by spinning around and then finally picked her off again and tossed her hard into a boulder, after he did so he got tackled by Dom again but he expected it and picked Dom up a bit and thrust him back down making him hit the ground face first. Chuckling to himself he put his foot on Dom's back and spoke "like I said kid… luck…" and thrust his foot into his back causing a crater… "Come now this is easy! I don't even have to use my blade on you people…" he laughed but as he did so a boulder slammed into his head making him shut up "gah!? What the?" he looked to see Reyku standing his eyes covered by his hair but his fists emitting flames along with his feet "then you might want to start…" Siren also stood to her feet her blade like snakes turning into multiple blade like snakes and Rick also stood to his feet from the distance taking out his two pistols both of them turned from a regular pistol to a magnum then to saw offs as if he could not decide on what to use on the man… "Time for his punishment…" Rick said as he gazed to see Eeyou knocked out. "oh really if I really have to keep knocking you guys on your asses then fine come and get some" but as he spoke something below him grabbed his feet and in one motion he was picked off his feet the back of his head slamming into the ground and launched into the air "…not luck… just skill pal…" Dom said as he breathed heavily readying himself for the man to attack.

The man recovered in the air and dropped to the ground landing on his feet "heh… you know you are getting very annoying, you all have no clue who you are fighting huh? My name is Gin overlord!" meanwhile in the throne room I quickly enveloped my arm in flames and spun around at an angle soon falling forward slamming my fist in the ground making the flames burst out of my arm in to the earth causing a rupture to flow and smash into multiple targets while Iya rapidly fired at soldiers with her laser and hacked at any that got close some times impaling soldiers or decapitating them, but while she was busy a soldier started to sneak up on her as if trying to get her from behind but was stopped by Elkin who smashed the soldier in the ribs with his pole then spun around and smashed it into his head killing him. "Princess Iya please stay alert…" Iya replied nodding her head. Soon the room was beginning to clear but not until a horde of soldiers burst from a door on the side "oh c'mon… there's no end to them" I complained but at that instant a loud yell echoed from the balcony as Jason ran and jumped off of it and slammed in the middle of the horde landing on a few killing them, then drew his large blade and swung it to the side reaping multiple foes in one slash taking them all out as he was finished he raised his blade to the sky and yelled "for the king and Sioneer!" as he yelled that every knight in the room still fighting yelled as if their moral just got a major boost and enemy soldiers quickly started to fall one by one. Iya sighed as if relieved and spoke "it's good to know Rose is fine…"

"Hell yeah! I like this atmosphere!" I said as my arms burst into wild flames as well my sword, after the moral was raised I quickly ran into a small group that looked like a mosh pit full of soldiers and knights killing each other and joined in the fight, soon the room was finally cleared out and I looked around to see knights cheering but then it all stopped as the king walked into the area his king's cloth looked like a cape and he wasn't wearing his crown, he had two sheathed blades dragging on the ground with a rope attached to his waist he looked stern and as he did so, the mood of the room went from joyful to serious in a matter of seconds. "Great job knights of Sioneer… now raise your heads grab your swords and let's push back the enemy and make sure they regret ever Coming to our home again!" the king said as he had his hand in the air in front of himself and as he did so the whole throne room ignited in moral, the king noticed that Iya was back safe and that I was as well "knights of Sioneer the new prince of Sioneer will lead the push back" he said as he looked at me with a confident smile leaving me in awe to be burdened with so much command "Jack do not disappoint me…" I quickly nodded and looked around the room and immediately I felt confident with strength in my voice I spoke "alright! I need men at the gates assisting my friends" with a nod from one of the Knights he turned and yelled "alright fifth platoon with me!" and when he said that some of the other knights quickly followed him out the throne room "alright is there any way to get the men in the city and the civilians all in here at once?" my question made Elkin speak "and why must we do this?" "Because with the castle cleared we can use it as a perfect place as a safe area for the civilians and so we can treat the injured… besides if we let them in through the gates, the enemy that is there will jump them few by few as they come in." I said as I looked at the tall male, with a nod he walked outside saying before he went out the door "Ill handle that…" with a nod I look at the rest of the men "alright I at least need a few of you to escort the civilians and wounded to the barracks and the rest of you to secure the barracks" with a sharp masculine yell the rest of the knights ran out the throne room doors.

"And what will we be doing?" Jason asked as he sheathed his blade "we will go and prepare for anything that comes through those gates…" I said with vigor, and with a nod we left the king in the throne room. Outside in the court yard I saw Elkin in some kind of stance with his staff in front of him in an instant before I could ask what he was doing he quickly and rapidly started to motion his staff around his body chanting a language I couldn't understand. While he was doing so I also saw his staff begin to light up with some kind of blue aura. With a finish Elkin spun his body and smashed his staff on the ground launching the aura into the air and exploding like some kind of firework. "huh… he could have just used the real thing and be done with it…" mean while in the city Dom and Reyku side by side confronting the man with not even a scratch while Rick in the back breathing heavily as if he used too much energy and Siren is on the ground near Eeyou with her blade like chains floating around her as if she was protecting her… the man grinning at the two that stood before him laughed and said "see? You cannot win… I have slain many warriors both weak and strong… and you four aren't even close to the weak ones I've slain, you are all like little ants beneath my feet…" Reyku angered Dashed at Gin and in return Gin took out his blade and slashed it down on him if he got close but Reyku saw it coming and slid to his side and tripped him making him fall on his back with that Reyku spun around again swinging his leg around hoping to slam the top of the man's head as if trying to knock him out but the man just laughed as he jumped to his feet Dodging Reyku's foot, but before he could act Dom appeared to his side and used a left jab with his sword in the gut making him push back but only by a bit "hah… too bad, not even close" grunting both Dom and Reyku rushed at the man bearing their fists but only for the man to Punch Dom to the side and jumping up a bit and kicking Reyku back, both of them falling on their backs.

"Damn this guy can't be for real…" Dom said as he slowly got back to his feet, at that instant the sky turned a bright blue which made the ally knights to start yelling "that's Elkin's signal! He wants us to retreat to the castle" while another yelled "the king must have some kind of plan… Take all of the civilians back to the castle!" with all the yelling Eeyou woke up and saw the explosion in the air as well "we have to go back… all of us…" she said as she stood to her feet, as she did she started to look around and saw Reyku beaten and slowly getting back to his feet… only for him to speak… "You guys go back Dom and I will hold him off…" with a nod Dom agreed to Reyku's idea and prepared himself. "Not an option we are all going to retreat… if we get back up from Jack and his cousins we can take this guy for sure…" Rick said as he pulled out to odd looking guns "I agree we are all pulling back all together" Eeyou said as she yanked Dom by the collar pulling him back "hey!" Dom groaned… "come Reyku we got to head back" Eeyou said with urge but Reyku spoke back "no we-" before he finished Eeyou gave him a look of malice and severe anger if he did not do as he was told, seeing that she was angered Reyku quickly silenced himself and sighed quickly jumping backwards a bit then dashed off… "What!? You are not going anywhere!" Gin said as he charged at Reyku but was halted as he had some kind of smoke bullets being fired around him bringing up a smoke screen. Quickly Gin started to whip his arms around as if he was trying to get rid of the smoke but failed only for it to slowly disappear showing that every one escaped with ease…

"Well looks like I am going to have to follow them" Gin said with a grin slowly walking forward

Back at the castle with Roku at the gates noticed Reyku with Siren, Rick Eeyou and Dom Behind quickly entering the gate; Roku gave off a sigh of relief and followed them in giving the gate command to a knight. Running towards to gate I noticed Reyku and the others coming back from the city beaten up as if they really had some fight "gah!? Sheesh did you guys at least scratch the other guy?" Reyku sighed and shook his head. At that moment Riyku and James ran from the barracks Riyku asking "what's the plan?" and James examining Reyku and the others. "Sheesh some one had their way with you guys" he laughed "Barney get back at ya cuz?" he said again laughing even more. "We are going to let them get to the gate and we are going to hold them off there…" I said as I looked around noticing a female with a bow approaching but I didn't register her Presence, "no matter what, we are going to hold them here and make them cry as they run back home to mommy" I said giving Riyku a big grin on his face about the idea "but there is one small problem" Rick said as he pointed to the walls that quickly got torn down by siege weapons with the towers behind them each tower was paired with one on each side of the front of the castle adding up to three portals being conjured… as the portals spawned more soldiers slowly marched out of the portal chanting some kind of battle cry…

"Oh shit…" I said as if I didn't expect that to happen. I tried my best to register the situation and then I looked around "Alright! Those numb nuts can't get it through their thick skulls that we can easily make them cry, so! We are going to have to beat it in their skulls!" I said with a grin making Dom and Reyku stand up as if ready to go into the fight once again, but once they stood up Riyku spoke holding his scythe upside down in front of himself "I don't plan on making them cry… I want to hear them scream…" "Haha… sheesh then they better watch their hides when fighting you now huh cuz?" I said with a small threatened grin "okay who ever can fight step forward now" as I said that my whole troop even Jason stepped forward and then Jason spoke "we are all ready to fight Jack…" he said as he unsheathed his blade and stabbed it through the ground in front of himself. But when he did that Reyku, Eeyou, Rick, and Dom all fell back down on to their knees as if still winded by their fight "whoa are you guys okay?" Iya asked as if worried, but at that instant an arrow flew through the air with a trail of some kind of green mist sprinkling down bright colored sparks. As the sparks rained down on my troop and I, I seem to notice that each time the sparks touched my skin I felt stronger and stronger as if renewed, I also noticed that I wasn't the only one getting the same treatment for Reyku and those who fell to their knees were able to stand again as if surprised that they are able. This made Riyku smirk as he turned to see the Female with the bow "thank you Akira…" Akira stepped forward and stood next to Riyku "I would like to help you Prince Jack"

"I still have to get used to the fact I became a Prince so fast and in one day, but I am glad you helped my friends like this… now we can definitely take out these intruders, besides I suck at pep talks any way…" I said mostly to myself "well Jack you are still a general what will you have us do?" Iya said as she gave me a smile "you're right, okay Riyku, James and Reyku go to the east portal and take it down…" without speaking they darted off towards the east portal Reyku First into the horde of soldiers coming from the portal, "Dom, Roku and Akira I want you three to go to the castle doors and make sure no one gets in except our wounded and ally knights…" as I finished Dom and Roku darted off Akira speaking "I will also heal the wounded" after she finished I nodded and she started to follow Roku. "Rick, Siren, you two are on crowd control since you two are best when it comes to ranged pain I want you to be in the fight taking out any intruders that-" before I finished Rick spoke "I understand give Roku and Dom less work as possible…""precisely…" I said after "Elkin you and Jason go take out the west portal…" they didn't say a word and just went to go accomplish their new mission "what will we be doing?" Iya asked "we are taking out the north portal… Iya I want you to stay close to me as much as possible…" I said as I looked at her. This made her blush and she nodded "okay!"


	19. Chapter 19

Dimensions Chapter 19 "Overlord down fall"

"Alright I'll cover these stairs!" Roku said as he ran to the top of the master stairs that was connected to the courtyard to the Front doors to the Throne room "Dom take them out, cover me! You hear me fuck them up!" Roku spoke again as he impaled a soldier that got too close to the doors. Dom who was beating soldiers with his bare hands laughed as he said "no problem their bro this will be easy" he said slamming his fist in his hand as if to threaten the others, and after a bit he looked to the ground and saw a metal looking gauntlet with spikes on the bicep area as if it was used for ramming people. With a grin Dom picked it up but noticed it was heavier than he had expected he tried to stick his hand in it but when he tried his hand hit something fleshy and when he looked at his hand the areas that touched the fleshiness was covered in blood, so when he looked down the gauntlet he realized that a arm was still inside the Gauntlet with a grimace like look he quickly shook the arm out and slid his right arm inside of it, "I'll clean it out later…" with that he motioned his arm and gauntlet in front of him marked his target which was a Dark large vampire in heavy armor the vampire was carrying a large blade and was swinging it around killing off the ally knights, with a smirk Dom ran at the large intruder with his armored arm in front of him after a short bit the vampire caught sight of him but was too late to act for Dom had rammed his gauntlet into his stomach impaling the vampire but he didn't fall instead it wailed but Dom did not back off instead he started to punch the vampire's gut repeadiatly but that didn't seem to work for the vampire slammed his hilt into Dom's skull and that only pissed Dom off for he replied by pulling his gauntlet out making the entry area bleed out and used it to his advantage for he stabbed his blade into the wound and started to heavily drag the blade up, but the armor was stopping his advance but that did not stop Dom for he started to yell and for some reason a little bit of his energy flowed into the blade making it sharper cutting through the armor slashing up making most of the vampire's entrails fall out, and soon it collapsed.

"Don't get back up…" Dom said as he looked down on the Vampire. As Dom looked up he saw enemy soldiers surrounding him and Dom kept his cool squatted down a bit with his armored arm in front of himself and his blade held like a dagger behind him as if ready to jump the first that moves. But at that instant before he could act a tall man that looked like an African American jumped down in front of him and another large male in heavy armor jumped down behind him both of them drew their weapons the African male drew a staff and the heavy armored knight drew a large blade "we got your back Dom…" Jason said while Elkin said nothing and just grunted and without letting the soldiers think Elkin darted at a few soldiers slamming his staff hilt in a soldier's face making him fall back and then repeadiatly started to smack the staff back and forth between their heads until they both dropped while Jason chanted a few words dropping the end of the blade in the earth behind him and then ran forward ahead of himself dragging the blade behind himself chanting again making the earth rupture behind him, as he approached them he lunged his blade up in a vertical rising slash sending the ruptured earth forward slamming into multiple targets knocking them back and mainly killing them. As Jason swung his blade up in a vertical slash he continued till the blade slashed down on a vampire trying to sneak up on him. Dom after seeing his back up smirked as he launched back into the fight.

Meanwhile at the east side of the courtyard Reyku was running until he slammed into a few soldiers that just got done finishing off a knight by slamming his right fist in to the back of the head of a soldier making him fall forward catching the attention of the other two making one of them slash at Reyku with a horizontal slash for his head but Reyku quickly ducked dodging the slash and replied with a vertical upright kick to the jaw doing a backwards flip making that vampire fall on his ass mean while James got behind the last vampire and impaled him with his left blade then his right and spread them apart cutting out killing the vampire while the other two stood up from Reyku's attacks and lunged at James and Reyku yelling but Reyku Dropped kicked the vampire while James tossed one of his swords at the other getting him in the head. As the two finished they followed Riyku who was dragging his Scythe running towards the towered portal with both Reyku and James covering Riyku by running ahead. Reyku slamming down on regular intruder soldiers while James gracefully executed larger intruders by jumping on their chests and stabbing his blade through their head at any given area of the helmets that allowed his sword to kill.

Again back with Dom who finished laying down some brutal punches on a large beast with his gauntlet jumped off onto another intruder slamming his gauntlet on his head smashing the head into the concrete ground smashing the head like a melon spewing blood and brain across the ground. "We are off to take out the west Dom!" Jason yelled hoping for him to hear and dashed off towards the west following Elkin who already took off in that Direction. Dom nodded and looked towards Roku who was becoming over runned by intruders trying to enter the throne room but Roku was strong willed and wouldn't let them enter Dom made a quick motion towards him but he saw someone think faster than he did for he saw Akira jumping from the side in a side flipping upside down formation with five arrows in her bow already pulled back everything was slow for Dom he noticed Akira gracefully fly through the air with her hair breezing through the air then time was normal again once she let go of her arrows with five arrows hitting and killing five targets. Finishing her flip she landed on her feet quickly crouched and reloaded her bow with a red tipped arrow which she quickly fired hitting a vampire intruder with other vampires around him making him studder with his whole body and then somehow his body not the arrow but his body exploded killing off the vampires that surround him. "What the hell was that?" Roku asked Akira as she loaded another arrow into her bow aimed and fired getting a headshot "nice" Roku said again "that arrow was an indire arrow one of my deadly arrows which has an arrow head made from blystone a type of stone that for some reason has a killer effect on exposed blood…" Akira said as she examined the area for another kill "so the target blows up?" Roku asked and Akira just nodded.

Towards the west Elkin and Jason were dashing towards their objective not allowing a single thing stop them for their goal was the destruction of the west portal and then the slaughter of the rest of the intruders still in the area. Elkin who was leading noticed a small blockade ahead Elkin just dashed in ahead and before he met contact he spinned his body to pick up momentum and came back around with his staff slamming in to multiple intruders all at once knocking them out of the way with his staff still up after clearing a few out Jason ducked under the staff and ran ahead dragging his blade behind him and brought it up taking out more on their left with a riot side horizontal slash making Jason in a one knee position. Elkin used Jason's position to his advantage by running then jumping off of his back flying through the air as he did so he chanted a couple of words in an unknown language while rapidly spinning his staff above his head, while doing so his staff glowed red and as he began to fall back towards the earth he aimed for a group of intruders with one larger intruder and came to with his staff slamming on to the large intruder's head but as he did so somehow he was halted in the air by the assault. The energy on the staff flowed through the staff, through the large intruder and out on to the earth creating some kind of shock wave mass spreading out the intruders around the larger intruder first killing the larger intruder with the flow of energy breaking every bone in its body by just flowing through and killing the other intruders with the shockwave making them smash into walls and trees. After they were cleared out Elkin proceeded to their goal followed by Jason.

Dom out in the front slashing down intruders and slamming them down making them hit the earth looked around and noticed that more and more were coming even though he just got finished killing off hundreds verifying that just by turning around and noticed the many down soldiers "alright if I can take down hundreds of you guys I can take to the rest of you damn idiots!" Dom obviously bluffed only because he was getting tired even though Akira's arrows restored his body from his wounds they couldn't restore his energy. With a confident grin he readied himself in his normal battle ready stance and waited for them to be threatened and back off but to his dismay they were slowly closing in confident they can take Dom only because of their mass numbers and then all at once after one of them yelled they all charged him making Dom hesitate a bit and fall back on his ass. But luckily he did so right on time for as he touched ground large quantities of bullets flew over his head gunning down the group. As Dom looked around he noticed Rick and Michael firing rapidly at any and all nearby soldiers after a small bit they stopped firing and Siren jumped through the air from behind both of them, spinning and slowly flipping through the air and landed into a group of recovering soldiers. As she landed to the earth her snake like blades slowly slithered out of her sleeves and once a soldier confirmed her presence her blades whipped around her and they were in the middle of a rapid tornado of sharp killer blade like chains slashing and grinding all of the soldiers around her soon turning the tornado red after a small bit the tornado stopped and Siren was slowly rising to her feet she looked around and covered her mouth with one hand giggling at Dom leaving Dom totally speechless. "You are hot but you are fucking deadly!" Dom said and Siren just smiled and winked at him before running in to another group fresh out of a portal and started to tear them up while Rick walked to Dom's side "hey Rick…" Dom said and Rick replied "hm?" "Please remind me not to piss her off I don't want to "mysteriously" lose something part of my body…" and rick just smirked after hearing Dom and ran ahead gunning more people down.

Running to the north followed by Iya, I was nearing the portal until I ran in to a slight obstacle. A group of intruders greater than any that were guarding the other portals started their way towards Iya and I "there's the princess… Kendrick's blood runs through her veins I can smell it…" one of the intruders said as they pointed to Iya but to my surprise Iya stood her ground and readied herself as if determined to seriously open a serious can of whoop ass. Smirking I raised my hand to the sheath on my back and as always I had to think of what I wanted to draw and so I did the sheath formed in to a large sheath and the hilt to the great sword slowly slid out with a grunt I grabbed the hilt and the blade slid out of the sheath by its side as it did so I used the fall off the blade in my hand and raised it up a bit spinning it above my head and turned my body around in a complete 360 degrees and when I made my complete round I grabbed it with my other hand and brought it down to the earth rupturing the ground where it hit sending a few rocks into a few intruders heads including the one that gave Iya's position away. Holding the blade by one hand while it's still touching the earth I raised my free hand and opened my palm to them as if telling them to stop I then looked to Iya "Iya slip around, head to the portal I trust you to take it out I'll handle these guys…" she nodded and looked at me "make your move when I draw all their attention" with a nod she readied herself in a position as if she was ready to dash off. Smirking to what she did I thought to myself *well someone is ready to make these guys cry… hell I best show her how an American opens a whole case of whoop ass* with a small chuckle my palm faced the sky I spoke "yo mama's neva loved ya and they cried when you were born…" most of them seemed to get angry really easy and I didn't know why until one of them spoke "our mother is supreme you are nothing but an ant you stupid being" his statement made me almost chuckle "what kind of grammar do they teach you guys? "stupid being" what the hell is wrong with you guys?" I said as I watched them. They didn't reply they just got aggravated and charged at me and with a smirk I motioned my hand in a fold position as if asking them to bring it.

As they charged towards me, Iya quickly took the opportunity and started her way to the side and then took off running. As they got close to me I brought my blade up a bit and swung it in a side motion as it swung a red trail of flame followed the blade in a horizontal slash cutting down multiple targets and sending the flame forward into other targets. Suddenly in a quick motion I twirled my body dragging the blade and brought it up in a vertical slash sending another wave at targets lined up. While popping my neck I dropped the blade to the earth fire flowing from my arms into the blade and down to the tip lighting the area where it touched on fire. With a big confident grin on my face I crouched down a bit leaned forward and dashed towards the horde of intruders dragging my blade thus making a trail of fire behind myself my actions frightened the intruders a bit and they backed up a bit as if threatened but they shouldn't be only because I was one and they many...

Running into the horde I yelled and when I did the trail of fire grew larger and in an instant I whipped the blade forward smashing into the first large intruder I saw the impact of the blade erupted and blew up into a explosion resulting in many intruders flying all around smashing into walls and such, catching the attention of the population in the courtyard. "Damn… that's some fire, who in the bloody hell did that?" Reyku said as he was beating an intruder to a bloody pulp with his hand and the other wrapped around an intruder's neck and his fist pulled back as if ready to deliver another helping. With a smirk James walked up to Reyku from behind whipping his blade to the earth in a quick motion making blood splat on the earth as if he just got finished killing someone "I bet that was the only guy who could use fire in our little troop?" after he spoke he grabbed Reyku by the collar an headed towards the east once again where Riyku stood in front of the portal killing off anything that came out of the portal making blood fly for every cut he made with his claw he aimed for the neck and for every mortal wound he made he aimed for the stomach literally filling the ground as if it was a blood bath.

"Calm down Lucifer save some for us…" James said as he made his way with Reyku towards him. In the north I was finished with my little fight with the horde that blocked my way for the many that stood were now nothing as they were half blown to bits or slammed into walls while my target was chard and looked like a large black smashed pumpkin. With a sigh I moved on towards the portal where I saw Iya in the middle of the platform to the portal fighting and easily clearing them off. I stopped to watch her for a bit she looked like a valkery on how she slashed her blade into the intruders and spreading blood on to her foes frightening them how her hair flew through the wind and just how her outfit suits her weapon style, after a short bit Iya spoke and while looking at me, she spoke while she had the time "Jack I can't do it I am busy please you have to take out the portal" and I snapped back into reality after her words and moved forward, I looked at the towers as I moved towards the portal and noticed a flow of energy flowing into the portal. "well that's obvious take out the towers and the portal is done for" as soon as I said that my blade touched ground again, ran and once again it began to trail fire as I got close to the tower I yelled and my trail of flame became greater in a sliding halt I reached for the hilt of my blade with my free hand and then I spoke saying "batter up!" and smashed my blade into the tower erupting a explosion again crumbling the tower making the portal swallow itself and collapse then disappearing. "Ha-ha! One down!" I said and moved to Iya who just got finished clearing off a crowd of intruders with a good blade swoop. "Well done Jack you did it!" with a sigh I smiled at Iya and spoke "alright one down two to go… lets head back to the core of the courtyard and help Dom and the others…" and with a nod Iya followed me from behind as we made our way. Meanwhile Roku doing what he does best and impaled more and more intruders that dare get too close and to his luck he got threatened by a leaping intruder and with swift thinking he quickly made his blades stab into his limbs and carried him in the air keeping him alive, the scream of the intruder caught his allies attention, looked at him and ran to save him but Roku grinned as he motioned his hand and as he did so it stabbed the intruder in the chest, making the intruder scream in pain and as he did so he motioned his hand again making the blade drag down to his stomach making his guts and blood pour out over the others scaring them "let that be a threat if you keep fucking with me…"

The intruders covered in their own ally's blood were hesitant and slow for they didn't realize Akira who slowly walked up to them carrying a small leather pouch. She looked at them and chuckled when she dug in the pouch and took out some kind of purple powder and threw it on them. The intruders now covered in purple bloodied powder glanced at Akira and made a yelling charging remark but when they did the purple powder ignited the blood and immediately blew up the intruders scattering their non-covered body parts around the area. Roku who was kind of shocked looked at Akira who got back to shooting targets from a distance, and Roku just shook his head and went back to his job.

Out in the field Michael gunning down intruders from a distance realized his clip was empty and he was out of ammo "damn I'm out…" he looked around and noticed that Dom was in a bit of trouble, he could see how he was quickly running out of stamina and he would probably be done for by the lack of stamina able to keep his guard up. So with full intent Michael ran in towards Dom he put away his rifle and took out his Bowie blade and held it like a dagger but because he was human he was too slow to get to him on time for when he got there a large intruder that looked somewhat of a hairy troll walked up behind Dom carrying a large club, Dom realized he was moving in from behind him and turned to confront him but to his dismay he did not realize how large he was and just looked at him and yelled "come on! Hit me with what you got!" he said as if he was provoking him. Laughing the intruder raised his club and came back down with it smashing Dom out of the way making him hit and slam into a far tree "no!" Michael yelled as he ran and climbed the giant first by the club and made a leap stabbing his knife in to the skull of the giant making him fall back on its back killing him. After he pulled the knife out after twisting it in his skull, he ran to Dom he sheathed his knife, took out his machete and ran to his side. Dom who is groaning sat up and leaned his back on the tree and chuckled to himself "that hurt so much…" Dom said leaving Michael amazed that he was able to speak "how are you still alive after that?" Michael asked checking his ribs if any of them were broken and to his surprise none were "what are you nuts it takes a lot to kill me or even wound me, hell you can almost call me a tank" Dom said as he stood up with the help of his blade. "You're nuts…" Michael said as he patted Dom's arm making Dom grimace a bit in pain.

At east portal Reyku and James in the middle of a fight yelled to Riyku telling him to get it done with a nod Riyku swung his scythe around taking out a radius clearing from all around himself and held his scythe upside down, pointing down to his own shadow with a cold voice Riyku spoke "finish this…" as he dropped his scythe, it dropped and was consumed by his shadow when it did so a black dark fog rose from the shadow under him as if boiling and as more intruders came from the portal he raised both his hands to the sky balled his fists and brought them down quickly making large spikes all around him within his shadow burst outward destroying both towers and impaled a giant intruder coming half way through the portal through its mouth killing him and others who got to close impaling them and keeping them at the end of each spike in the air. After a bit the east portal did exactly the same as the north and shut down. After it did so the spikes slowly sunk back into the ground. Looking around Riyku noticed that one more intruder was still alive raising his hand to the intruder as if he wanted something seemed to have scared the intruder for he started to run away but Riyku knew he was going to do this and his hand twitched a bit as if on purpose making his scythe appear and fling out of the shadow that was the intruder's, own slashing him in half down the middle covered in blood Riyku's scythe gracefully landed back in his hand. "No escape…"

Smirking James ran back to Riyku and patted him on the back "bravo brother that was some sick shit…" Reyku astonished slowly approached Riyku as if cautious. "Calm down cousin… I have full control…" Riyku said as if he was trying to reassure him. "Alright let's head back to the courtyard and finish off the rest of the intruders." James said and ran off. Riyku followed walking casually and Reyku followed soon after. Michael walking back to the courtyard doors where Roku and Akira were, while supporting Dom with one arm noticed two out of the three portals have fallen. "Wow you guys really know how to work fast" Michael said as he started up the stairs being covered by Akira "yeah my friends and I are strong… hey did you know we all went to a fight club once?" Dom said with his head towards the ground, Michael didn't say a word he just looked at him as if interested of the whole situation "we went there only to see the fights but there was a man there who was a friend of the owner there and he didn't like us only because he used to go to the same school we did and he got banned for bringing drugs to school" Dom paused and Michael spoke "what happened?" "he asked the owner for a few of his best to beat up on us or that's what I gathered, but hell you should have seen it once we took them out we ended up going all out on the whole club… I mean we had to they noticed we were a threat so they tried to get rid of us, of course we were never able to go back to that club but the fun we had there… working as a team… was great…" Dom finished with a faint smile as if he just knocked out but he spoke again "Rick, Roku, Reyku, James, Riyku… and Jack defiantly Jack… we always got each other's backs, no matter wha-" Dom stopped after that and fell asleep.

"He knocked out I see" Akira said as they made it to the top of the stairs looking at Dom "yeah… he just got done from taking out an army of dudes I'm surprised he was awake until I got up here."

Running to the side and flipping to the side to avoid any contact of enemy arrows Rick was gracefully executing kills and terminating foes who got close to him hearing something fly through the sky and landed with a large slam behind him he quickly turned around and saw Gin grinning at Rick drawing his blade at him "found you…" he said and dashed at Rick slashing his blade down on him but Rick was ready, he dropped one of his pistols and took out one of his daggers and blocked the blow only to be pushed back a few meters grunting Rick aimed a gun for his gut and Fired rapidly but Gin was wearing armor and the bullets were only repelled. Grinning more he retracted his blade and swung it for his waist with the back of the blade making Rick fly back and hit into a tree. Seeing what has happened Siren quickly jumped to Rick's side trying to help him up… looking to the west Gin grimaced and looked back to Rick bowing his head "forgive me I might have to kill you later… I have to go to that last portal…" after that he crouched down a bit as if gaining momentum and jumped through the air.

Meanwhile Jason and Elkin were finally at the portal Elkin smashing on foes looked at Jason giving him the signal to take out the portal and with a quick nod he jumped back from the portal sheathing his blade and put his hands together and began chanting. After a short bit a small black void opened near him showing a hilt. "Harvest…" Jason said as he pulled a large blade out of the portal and readied it while a group of intruders entered from the portal "right on time…" Jason said as he ran in slashing his blade at the intruders killing them one by one covering his blade in blood after a small bit of carnage he backed off a bit and the blood on his blade for some reason it hardened… slamming his blade on to the ground making the hardened blood on his blade crack and almost shatter, with no emotion Jason swung his blade in the air towards a group of intruders and one of the towers sending the shards of blood out through the horde and through the tower killing the intruders and crumbling the portal as it did so with the north and east. Now all portals are down and the intruders are beginning to retreat seeing what is happening knights all over were cheering and chasing down the rest of the intruders. In the court yard my whole troop gathered and started to cheer even Jason and Elkin were a bit happy or at least they looked like it… and Riyku was sitting under a tree relaxing while James was talking to Reyku. Rick looked around keeping his hand on his waist and Siren was trying her best to support him. While Iya was looking around I noticed some one in the sky looking down on us I squinted my eyes to get a better look but the sun was getting in the way "hey guys who's that"

I said as the figure fell from the sky creating a large crater and started to laugh "shit…" Reyku said as he examined the male "hey hey calm down brother maybe he is a good guy" I said as I examined the male and took a step forward "hey what's…" I couldn't finish for the male Gin dashed at me in an unexpected speed and slammed his shoulder in to me knocking me back "Jason go and get the King now" Elkin said as he charged Gin swinging his staff at him smacking him in the face actually causing damage, Jason did what he was told and ran in through the courtyard doors after speaking to Roku "guard Dom and the human this man is dangerous…" with a nod Roku stood his ground. Getting hit in the face Gin didn't take it kindly and looked at Elkin and spun around bringing his ankle around and slamming in to Elkin's face knocking him to the side and against the castle walls. Riyku seeing another interesting foe stood up and walked to Gin dragging his scythe… Gin noticed him and grinned as he examined something about him "well well you are neither a vampire… nor a human… I sense a greater darkness within you…" Gin said as he drew his blade and pointed it at Riyku. Riyku didn't say a word he just dashed at him bringing his scythe up and slashed at the man and in return he blocked it with his blade. Seeing no contact he retracted and Riyku swung his scythe again only for Gin to block that blow. The small fight became a spar on who would lay down the first hit and it lasted about a good minute until Gin had enough and slashed at his scythe lopping off the blade with great force but that didn't hesitate Riyku he just grunted as he swung his claw smashing Gin in the face knocking him to the side making him fly back a bit. After recovering he dashed at Riyku again swinging his blade at him but Riyku had nothing to block with and took a blow to the waist with the blade side cutting him in the waist luckily he used the strength of his shadows and absorbed most of the blade only knocking him back with his waist a bit cut up.

Seeing what is going on Reyku and James were enraged and charged Gin but Gin saw their charge and turned to meet them kicking James out of the way and punching Reyku in the stomach making him bend over forward a bit then upper cutted him in the face making him fly out and back. Laughing Gin spoke "come on… there has to be more…" he said as he looked at Jack who stood up with the support of Iya "so this is the guy who hurt my brother and my friends huh… big mistake dude…" I said I walked to the male showing Iya a signal to stay back. I showed anger and when I did my gauntlets blazed and my blade did as well, as I put my blade on my shoulder, I stared Gin down as if he did something I was against. With a smirk Gin didn't say a word and charged me readying his blade and swung it down on me but I saw it coming I brought my sword back and swung it up in a vertical slash knocking up his balance and I punched him in the face making him jump to the side a bit "ooo nice hit… but that's not enough" he dashed at me once again and all I could do was block for he rapidly swung his blade in the same spot over and over after continuous strikes he swung his blade so hard it knocked my sword's balance and broke my guard and he swung again slashing from my shoulder down to my waist. The pain hurt and it was a throbbing pain. After the cut he kicked me back and I flipped smashing into the ground still flying back until I was caught by Iya who slowly let me lie on the ground

"Come on no one can stand to my might, I am a god!" Gin said as he began to laugh and I hated the fact that he was gloating and I tried to get up until I heard a familiar voice "stay at ease my troop I will finish this…" the voice came from a high balcony attached to the castle and once I looked who it was it was Kendrick the King of Sioneer he looked pretty cool he wore a black T-shirt and faint green pants his King's cloak looked like a cape and he was not wearing his crown he had two blades following behind him connected to some kind of rope which were attached to his waist that were sheathed. "Ah! Finally the king! Ha-ha!" Gin said as if he finally got what he wanted "rest my troops this will end quickly" he said as he dropped his cloak crouched down and grabbed both his blades one at a time saying "Damnation… Peace…" as if they were the names of the blades he grabbed. As he slowly pulled a bit of the blades out he quickly leaped towards Gin pulling both out of their sheaths and slammed into Gin slashing one blade on him which was the Blade Peace which was blue and had like a teal aura to it Gin replied with a block from his blade but was being easily pushed back "gah… so this is the power of a war god…" Gin said as if he felt threatened and as if he was sure he was dead. "I'm not going to die now even I know when to back off…" Gin said as he pulled back and jumped away but Kendrick was fast he disappeared and reappeared in front of Gin and slammed in the head with the hilt of his blade making him fall back to earth creating another crater… in the air Kendrick looked down and crossed his blades Peace and Damnation which was a red blade with a Black aura to it and began to chant… once he did his blades began to shine the color of their aura and Gin began to float in the air. Seeing what is happening Gin began to struggle but it was all in vain for he was unable to do anything. In an instant Kendrick began to fall and after a short bit he disappeared and reappeared under Gin with his blades out as if he just got done with a samurai showdown Kendrick saying "execute… Heaven and Earth..." After a bit Gin was stuttering as his whole body was cut up and bled out in a burst and finally stopped as he closed his eyes and died falling slowly to the ground. After I saw what happened I slowly closed my eyes knowing we won…


	20. Chapter 20

Dimensions "like a Dream"

It was morning or so it seemed, I woke up in a room literally fit for a princess, the rugs were violet, and there were wardrobes and drawers fit for a queen a mirror with make-up on it and the bed itself was decorated with violet drapes and such. I looked around and noticed right beside me was a heavy crater like spot on the bed, right next to me as if someone was sleeping next to me, but got up before I did. I swung my legs out of the bed and noticed that I was only wearing my pants and no shirt except for bandages on my shoulder to my waist. For a bit I thought to myself and wondered how I got these bandages, how I got here. And then it all came back to me.

I remember the new world I went to with my friends, the weird girl with killer instincts, the fact that I am not human no more, and that girl… that girl I met and turned me in to a vampire, the girl that I actually like, a princess... Any ways I snapped out of my train of thought when I heard a nearby door open up when I raised my head I saw a girl with red hair and green eyes she carried a tray of food and wore somewhat of a dress fit for maids "I see that you are awake lord Jack, it's good to see the prince up and alive even after what happened a few days ago" the female said "my name is Rose Nightingale and I brought you your lunch in hopes you have awakened" "thanks but please for now I just want to be known as Jack exactly how my friends address me…" I said and after a bit I spoke again in an abrupt tone "wait you said a few days ago right? Gah!? Wait what day is it?" Rose just looked at me and giggled, walked in to the room and sat the tray down on the table next to me. "Why it's Friday, Jack" hearing what Rose said made my eyes pop open in shock "Gah!? I was absent from school for four days! Not that I care and all but my parents will!" I said as I scratched my head vigorously and fell back on the bed. "Well you are energetic all of a sudden Jack" Rose said. As I heard her words I sat up to reply but my stomach growled and I looked at what she brought, it was a simple sandwich and a drink of what seems to be a can of soda "wow you guys know your stuff…" I said as I grabbed the tray and put it on my lap and then started to examine the food "there isn't any raw deer or pig organs in this sandwich are there?" I said lifting the top piece of bread up looking under it "nope just ham and honey mustard Iya's favorite kind of human food, or at least the only type Ion will let me make for her and the drink is just a soda from your world" Rose replied politely. And so with a shrug I bit into the sandwich and in a matter of seconds both the soda and the sandwich disappeared.

"Hey where are my friends exactly?" I asked with a hint of curiosity. Rose just shrugged and went to the door "all I know is that they are all around the castle somewhere go and explore you might find them" she finished and left the room after pointing to a black shirt on the wardrobe. I put the tray back on the table next to me and sat there thinking for a bit and then finally stood up grabbed and put on the shirt and walked out of the room.

Immediately after I left the room a familiar face smacked right into me after dashing through the hall I fell back and so did she, both of us rubbing our heads until I was the first to see who it was and to my luck it was Eeyou getting angered because of the new bruise on her head. "Hey watch where you are going Jack! Ooo damn it that hurts" Eeyou said as she rubbed her head, she wore nothing but a regular tier of cloths white pants and a shirt that showed her belly button, watching her I smiled thinking *so this is going to be my future sister huh…* "hmm? What are you gawking at… hey! Wake up" she said once again because I was lost in thought "oh nothing" I said as I stood to my feet and held out my hand to her "my apologies Eeyou please forgive my stupidity…" Eeyou quickly grabbed my hand as if she hated the floor and jumped to her feet with my assistance. "Where are you heading any way?" I asked with a small smile "I am looking around for your brother if you must know I did not see him in his bed, so now I think he's lost…" Eeyou replied looking around. "Calm down Eeyou my brother will be fine he is really good at turning up some time later so just relax" I said as I stretched "sheesh you are no help I'm going to go find Reyku so if any of my siblings ask just tell them that!" she said as she ran down the hall waving at me. With a sigh I walked to the side of the hall to a window and looked out of it to my surprise I saw only mere scratches of what seemed to be an invasion, hell I even noticed a tree in the courtyard that had a big wedge in it and now it's completely normal, people these days work fast but then again I was knocked out for a while so I don't blame their speed…

I continued down the hall to notice any one I knew and just then I noticed Netsuke talking to Rose she was wearing a dark red and black dress as if she was going to the prom but I never mind since those are the kind of dresses I see her wear all the time. As I approached as casual as always, Rose who seemed to be finished talking to Netsuke walked away leaving Netsuke thinking to herself. "Yo!? Netsuke how is everything?" my voice almost frightened her for when she heard me she jumped a bit and then looked at me with a smile "oh Jack I see you are up and right on time too…" *right on time* what did she mean "um… on time for what…" Netsuke looked around as if looking for someone and then turned to me and motions me to come closer, curious I walked over to her looking for any one close by that looked suspicious only because she did. When I was finally close enough she spoke quietly "today is Iya's birthday, though I am a bit worried, today she turns seventeen and since you are here it will happen for sure…" her being worried left me clueless, today is Iya's birthday why would she be worried. "hm come on cheers I am her soul mate and I pledged my eternal loyalty and protection to her so come on like I said there is nothing to worry about" I said calmly and gently, Netsuke smiled at me and moved in close to me putting her hands on my cheeks, her actions almost made me hesitate and I just looked at her with my eyes wide open. After a few seconds of her gazing into my eyes she smiled and backed off a bit "Iya did well finding her soul mate you are a good man Jack I am almost jealous…" Netsuke said and walked away slowly.

Thinking for a bit I looked around again and continued down the hall that soon led to stairs going down. Soon after leaving the stairs I came across a door that led to the outside and to my amazement I saw Elkin and Dom standing in the fields with their weapons drawn at each other. For a second I was confused and then I noticed Roku and James at the side cheering "kick his tail in Dom" Roku cheered as he wailed his arms "yo! Elkin make him cry! shove your stick where the sun doesn't shine" James cheered as well. After a bit of looking at the two in the field I walked over to James and Roku and asked "hey guys why are they fighting I thought we were on the same team" "holy shit he IS alive that's amazing!" Roku said while James followed "yeah I thought you were going to be a vegetable for the rest of your life" he finished with a chuckle, Roku secretly handing James a dollar as if they made a bet and I just looked at them both as if aggravated and finally Roku answered my question "about this fight it actually is a spar to show strength Dom noticed how well he fought on the field so he challenged him to a fight or in this case a spar"

Both Elkin and Dom were staring each other down, after a few seconds Dom charged first with his armored gauntlet in front of himself as if he was going to ram Elkin but Elkin did not move he stood still as he approached and at the last second he stepped to the side moving his shoulder back as he passed right past him, but as he did so Elkin put out the bottom of his staff down low so that Dom tripped over it making him fly forward hitting the ground face first. The speed that he was traveling with made him flip forward making him land on his back. Elkin just smirked as he looked at Dom who is on his back. Angered Dom jumped to his feet turned around and dashed at Elkin with his sword in front of him, Again Elkin stood his ground but this time he sighed closed his eyes and took slow but deep breaths as he did so I and for some reason only I saw something like an aura resonating from his body as if he was gathering energy, the sight caught my interest as the energy flowed from his torso through his arms and into his staff. As I saw what was happening I spoke "that's cool… Dom is screwed" what I said caught James' and Roku's attention but I didn't notice. After a small bit Elkin slammed the bottom of his staff on the ground pulsating the energy through the ground making it shake a bit as it did so the eruption made Dom lose balance and lose his guard. Elkin who saw his opportunity lunged forward bringing his staff and slammed it into his stomach actually snapping a rib and making Dom fly back, and hit a tree. In pain and covering his ribs Dom groaned and Roku ran to Dom as James stood jumping and cheering "wow I knew he was screwed but that's a bit over board…" I said as I examined Dom's condition. With that Elkin walked to a guard and started to talk to him, after the guard nodded and Elkin walking past him, the Guard walked to Dom with myself following him. "Damn Dom Elkin fucked you up!" I said as I stood behind the guard who was trying to pick him up with arm over shoulder. "Shut up he cheated somehow… I don't know how but he did…" Dom said as he groaned as he was lifted to his feet "well you are just lucky that the med team is coming back from the other country of Griswield today" Roku said as he followed the guard as he carried him off to the infirmary.

With a sigh I looked around and noticed another familiar face walking down a path to the courtyard of the castle, it was Reyku my brother. As I walked to him I noticed a figure tackling him to the ground after that happened I immediately sped up and ran to him. As I finally noticed who was on top of him I grinned from the humor and watched. It was Eeyou on top of Reyku like always she was enjoying that she was with Reyku once again. "Hey my little lamb where have you been all this time, you left your little cage." Eeyou said as she positioned herself on top of him like always and again Reyku did enjoy the position but they were outside and he felt kind of embarrassed but Eeyou never noticed as they were together "um… Eeyou…" Reyku said as she slid her hand down his chest to Reyku's crotch area and this made Reyku's face flare a bit but before anything could be carried out I spoke "hey, whoa keep it above the waste…" I said with a smirk and Reyku as if glad to see me spoke over Eeyou who seemed pissed that she was interrupted and quickly jumped to her feet with Reyku following behind her. "Hey bro nice to see you awake! How was your nap?" Reyku said as he smiled at me raising his hand in the air with the palm to the earth, with a smile back I stuck my hand out in which he smacked my hand and I spoke as he did so "actually quite blurry when I woke up… but it was very relaxing…" we let go of our hands and looked at each other, I smiled when I noticed Eeyou wrapping her arms around his arm and seeing how happy my bro looked. "well I will leave you two to it… but c'mon Eeyou don't be an animal take it to your bed where it is more… well private" I said and that made Reyku's eyes pop open as he was dragged away with Eeyou who gave off a menacing grin, Reyku's face pretty much saying the word "traitor." With a smile I scratched the back of my head and looked around sighing and I looked to the sky and sighed thinking to myself.

While thinking to myself Iya crossed my mind and for some reason I felt the urge to be with her and that feeling gave me a certain ache that felt like a longing for her. With another sign I spoke "we are connected huh?" I said as I looked around and closed my eyes and tried to concentrate and I felt what seemed like a small spark telling me where Iya is but before I could register all of the information in my head I heard a loud crashing sound and looked around. Nearby I noticed a forest as one of the trees fell over and hit the ground. Seeing the sight made me curious and so I dashed over to the forest not caring about my well being. When I got closer to the forest another crashing sound erupted but no trees fell. As I entered and went deeper into the forest I noticed Riyku with both weapons drawn and he was breathing heavily. I didn't make a move I was curious to what he was doing so I just sat behind the bush, what I noticed so far was the ground around him was torn up and the trees as well were torn apart as if a wood chipper ran across it. As I waited I noticed that an aura like Elkin's but a different aura was running through Riyku's body but it was jagged and messed up almost as if he had no control, after a short bit he dropped his scythe that looked a bit beat up and the blade was poorly repaired back to the staff, into his own shadow in which the shadow swallowed it whole and in one quick motion he thrusts his arms forward and a barrage of black spikes came from his own shadow and pierced through the tree but not knocking it down for only one spike made contact.

Disappointed it seems Riyku sighed and summoned his scythe from the shadow on the other side of the tree making it fly through the trunk and gracefully landing in his hand, making the tree collapse and hit the ground, sighing he looked to the sky, it was the first time I saw him allow rays of sunlight to touch his face since the incident with his memories being lost. Riyku looked back down to the earth and looked around a bit and then sighed, "Hello cousin… good to see you are not among the dead any more…" Riyku said as he slowly turned his head over to me. I just grinned and tilted my head forehead as if he found me way too easily, after a bit I stood up out of the bush and spoke "that's messed up cuz I was never dead I just took a long nap is all…" I said as I moved over to him with my hands in my pockets relaxing back a bit.

"You know cousin Iya was very sad when you were asleep almost as if she was worried you would never wake up again…" Riyku said as he dropped his scythe in his shadow, and once he did that a shadow came up and swallowed his arm with the claw attachment and sunk back in to the ground showing his bandaged arm once again. "She was worried huh…" I said thinking to myself with my hand on my chin. "Also cousin you are lucky the guards wouldn't let me see you…" Riyku said once again and what he said broke my chain of thought "hm? Why's that?" I asked "because if you were a vegetable I would have killed you…" his statement gave me a shocked grin and a chill down my spine "you are nuts cuz… c'mon relax from your training, hell I noticed that Akira chick has the hots for you…" I said as I began to make my way out of the forest "how would you know cousin" Riyku said as he followed behind me covering his face with his hood. "Well reading a women is very easy for me even if they are the gothic keep to themselves kind of people, hell she was checking you out the whole time you were fighting that one day she could not keep her eyes off of you." I said as I looked back at him and he just covered his face even more with his hood by pulling it down more, seeing what he did made me grin thinking that I got to Riyku and I just continued walking. As we left the forest I heard a wonderful melody echoing through the air it sounded wonderful I looked around and noticed the same girl Akira the one we were talking about she wore a white skirt that was very loose and a brown sleeveless top she was also playing one of those flute like instruments that you handled from the side like a sideways flute. The symphony coming from the instrument was grand and I was hypnotized, the music made me daze in to thought and I was relaxing to the music. Riyku just stood still under his hood his eyes were closed and he as well was lost in thought after a short bit she stopped and looked at us and once she did Riyku snapped out of it and walked past her to the knight's barracks leaving me still dazed. As Riyku walked to the barracks Akira watched him and his every motion. After a short bit she looked back towards me and smiled then giggled when she saw me snap back "whoa… that was amazing! You really know how to work the thing don't you?" I said as I approached her she smiled and looked down at her flute.

"I practice a lot. This flute was given to me by a man named Jaccs…" Akira said and what she said ran tingles down my spine. "Jaccs? You mean Jaccs Hellfang?" I said with interest in my voice. "Yes, he was a very kind man and he always did his job as a guardian of the king and his children, he was also very nice to the people around him even the kids of the village. He supported lots of things such as after war repairs and knight armory… he had a knack for putting smiles on people's faces… but…" she stopped "but?" I asked "he never cared for his health he would risk his health for people he did not know even people like me… he rescued me from a pack of lycans when I was picking berries in the forest… he came to my rescue fought off the lycans but became wounded when he protected me from an attacking lycan… not only that but on days when he was ill to the point of coughing up blood he still walked around helping people… I know because when I was a knight trainee I found him alone in the courtyard coughing up blood near a tree… I asked if he could stay in bed but he said he would not forgive himself…" Akira said and she began to cry.

I looked up and I saw Riyku observing the whole thing, he even showed concern in his eyes when she started to cry. I could also tell that he was hearing every word, then she continued "then it came to the night when he died… everyone was in grief… especially everyone of the village… I looked up to him… I…I…" she didn't continue after, instead she cried and starting quiet and then high. For some reason again I felt like crying myself and like I mentioned once I never knew the guy but for some reason seeing her made me feel like crying but instead I held in my pride kneeled down and held her close hugging her close when I did so she held me back and cried in my chest staying like this for a while…

After a bit she slowly pushed herself back and I looked up and Riyku was not there anymore. As I looked back down to Akira she was wiping her tears away and she smiled at me "thank you…" Akira said as she stood up and hugged me and spoke again "thank you… for everything… Jaccs…" after a bit she pushed off a bit and walked away with a small smile on her face. After a bit, I looked around and saw a building I have never noticed before as I walked in I looked around and noticed I was in a library with tons of books and shelves that the place was almost packed, I also noticed statues of what looks like to be heroes they all looked amazing and pretty awesome for they all looked as if they were ready for a fight I saw one with heavy looking armor and he carried a great large Ax that was way too big for anyone to carry, another was a female she looked like a Valkyrie she wore barely any armor and held a sword in one hand and a shield in the other, she had long curly like hair and she wore a crown that was almost as similar to the king except it was gold and looked as if you could easily take it off and wear it. She looked familiar she almost looked like Iya… I was amazed by the resemblance but it wasn't Iya for the statue bore an appearance of an older version of Iya.

For a minute I was gazing at the statue until I heard a familiar voice behind me of a male as I turned around I noticed Ion. He didn't wear armor he wore regular prince like attire with silk and cloth red and black clothes, he said "that Iya's mother Mira Natsune." "Mira? So this is the Queen… this is her mother… your mother…" I said as I glanced back up at the statue, while I was Ion watched me and stepped closer being cautious of his distance. "Jack… I want you to look at something…" he said and began walking to a blurred statue from a distance. With a shrug I moved to Ion and stood next to him looking up, after a bit shock came to me. What I was looking at was the statue of Jaccs for some reason deep down within me I was very familiar with him it was like I have seen him before, he wore heavy armor and his gauntlets were more armored than the ones I could control. He also carried a long large blade which he had in front of him stabbed in to the rock the statue he was standing on the sword looked real almost as if I could use it. When I looked down to a gold plate attached to the statue it was covered in dust so I couldn't make out the words. For a moment I stood there and was unable to read the pallet so I stepped forward and brushed off the plate as I did so the words said "Jaccs HellFang Masters. Man of iron arms, guard of the king and his children, protector of Sioneer and a great friend to all. By our dear god may he rest in peace…?"

"They really do love him…" I said as I stood up straight again but I didn't hear a reply from Ion so when I looked around I did not see him it was as if he had vanished. As I sighed once again I touched the gold plate thinking to myself "I will carry out where you have fallen… you have my word…" I said as I continued to stare at the statue but then after a short bit I heard a loud voice "Jack come to the infirmary Dom won't stay still!" Roku said at the entrance to the library. As I snapped out of my train of thinking I looked over to Roku and nodded in recognition and ran to him and followed him down the hall, out to the courtyard into the barracks down some stairs and into the infirmary. As I got there I heard loud yelling as if someone was resisting a bit too much and behind the curtain I saw a man on a table being held down by two others while another had something in his hands. As I approached the curtain and moved it out of the way I saw Dom resisting while two others a female and a male nurse held him down "whoa hey! Dom chill what is wrong with you?" I said as I tried to calm him down. "You have no idea what I am about to go through!" Dom said and I just smirked as I gazed at him "come on what could be so bad?" I said and Dom just nudge his head to the nurse with something in her hands as I turned to look was it was it was three needled shot that had the needles of the shot one foot long each "damn! You guys are nuts! Where are you guys going to put that thing?" I said totally agreeing with Dom's cries and one nurse holding Dom down spoke "we are going to inject it directly to the broken bone area; it should immediately cure him of his broken state..."

I just grinned a bit and looked back at Dom "well you are on your own" I said and he just freaked out a bit more and started to yell but as he did so the doors slammed wide open as a doctor in a bloodied white doctor's jacket walked in, the man had white strings of hair coming from the sides of his head he also wore large black goggles that covered his eyes he almost looked like a mad scientist and he wasn't the only one who walked in, "Alex please calm that little baby on the table" the man said in a somewhat squeaky scratchy voice and as he said so a female walked in wearing only a regular nurses attire with the skirt that only covered a little bit behind the knees and a normal button up short sleeve shirt with the top few buttons unbuttoned she walked in with black long flowing hair and blue eyes she looked amazing especially in a nurse's attire, she had the figure of a small cute high school girl and would totally fit as one. She walked towards Dom carrying a staff looking weapon but with both ends of it covered in cloth. She slowly and gracefully walked over to Dom. She slowly and gently sat on his bed and as she did so Dom chilled out as he noticed her even Roku stopped moving to stare at her beauty. She slowly bent over on top of him her hair falling down on the sides of his head and she spoke quietly and calmly "shh… can you please be calm… for me?" Dom was speechless he acted as if he had seen an angel and as he was frozen the needles were already inside of his rib area and pushing the liquids inside. After the needles were done they were slowly pulled out and the female smiled and spoke "what's your name?" at first Dom didn't reply he was still in a daze from his sight and finally after a bit Dom spoke "D-Dominic Maverick" the female giggled and spoke for herself "my name is Alexandra Honoraway, it's a pleasure to meet you Dominic Maverick…" she said as she slowly sat back up and walked away

"alright move move move" the nutty professor said as he picked up the side of his bed that he was lying on and tilted it up making Dom fall off and hit the ground "you are done now get lost!" the man said as he went to another station and began looking through a cabinet. In an abrupt Dom jumped to his feet and yelled at the professor "hey old man that's not cool you could have injured me again!" but once he said that a large beaker the size of his head flew and slammed into his head "shut up and get lost! Or I will give you a reason to be in a place like this you stupid child! The great Dr.D does not have time to handle with children!" the old man yelled back at Dom as he was recovering from the blow to the head. With a chuckle I grabbed Dom by the back of the collar and bowed to the Doctor "thank you Dr.D we appreciate your time." I said and went out the door dragging Dom. On the way out Dom noticed Alex talking to another nurse who gave him a glance and giggle to herself as she watched him get dragged away. After a short bit I let go of Dom and sighed "you are one idiot… you know that right?" standing to his feet and brushing himself off Dom looked around and sighed "damn man you dragged me away in front of that cute girl" Dom said as he began to rub his rib "well at least you ribs are fine right?" I said as I watched him "yeah yeah…" Dom said and Roku finally caught up to us panting as if he was running "hey Dom come on we got to go prepare for Iya's birthday" with a nod Dom followed Roku out of the room "wait where is Iya?" I asked Roku before he left "she went on a trip with Deyo to the markets" he said and ran off.

The image of Deyo flashed through my head I know him from the first time I saw him. Then after a bit I decided to continue exploring my next stop was at the café where I found only a few knights and a weird looking man that almost looked like one of the janitors from my high school but it wasn't. I walked through the café and looked out the window and the first thing I saw was Rick laying his head on Siren's lap I didn't want to bother him because she seemed to be singing to him and seeing my friend, my best friend at that at rest for the first time put me at peace… seeing Rick also made me even more yearning for the time I might be able to see Iya, but after a small bit of me being in deep thought I was called for probably the fourth time by the janitor that was sitting with the knights at their table after I showed him that I was paying mind to him he stood up and walked to me "hey Jack you did pretty damn good helping us out Monday…" the word Monday put a aggravated look on my face and the janitor continued "you know I knew Jaccs" his statement stroke my interest and he continued "in fact I want to show ya something please follow me…" he said as he started through the halls and nothing could be weirder than an old man leading you to some mysterious treasure of some sorts.

After a small bit he finally came to a stop, "this is Jaccs' old room its now yours by order of the king… seeing the door was pretty weird for it itself was made of iron and heavy iron at that "did he love living in total confinement?" my question made the old man laugh and he spoke "nah he just had to keep his room in lock down whenever he was working, here follow me inside" he said as he opened the door in which it lead to a dark room where I could barely see Jak so with an impulsive idea I raised my hand up and snapped my fingers in which it lit my entire hand on fire showing the whole room. The place looked actually pretty cool the room had a bed that looked dusty but pretty comfortable in which I found out just by sitting on it and a dresser fit for a king a wardrobe in which it had a lot of clothes that were near my size in which I measure against my body. And another door in which I opened showing a larger room filled with decorative armor and blades and blunts of all kind on the walls a few of them showing off a glint of light as if it resonated some power. The old man looked at me as if I was enjoying myself and then walked to another iron door and opened up as I looked through it I noticed the place was decked with metal and jewels that didn't look like anything I've seen in my world I also saw smelters and anvils as if the whole place was used for a smiths workshop I was amazed to see the Jaccs himself was a weaponist the idea of him working gave me a grin but as I grinned memories of Jaccs working in the smith room coming up with ideas and weapons and armor, items and jewelry. And knowledge of how to use the facilities flowed in to my head. The Janitor smiled seeing me look around and familiarizing myself with the facilities and just walked out of the room "see ya later kid" he spoke but I did not hear.

Meanwhile running through the halls was Reyku, Riyku, and Rick searching for someone or something "hey guys we have to pull through we must find Jack before Iya gets home" Rick said as he started to search through doors. "Then I'll make this quick…" Riyku said as he looked down to his shadow, his shadow began to boil and as it did so Riyku spoke "find Jack…" and as he said it his shadow sprung multiple thick like shadow wires and stretched under door cracks to check what inside. "Hey ask the old man!" Reyku said as he noticed the same old janitor dude walking through the halls "hey old man, have you seen Jack?" Rick asked, the old man replied with a smile on his face and pointed down the hall "go down this hall take the third left and keep running down the hall till you see a thick iron door on your left he should be in there…" after that Riyku called back his shadows only for him to send them back out again to go ahead to see if what the old man said was true while Rick and Reyku ran with the shadows followed by Riyku behind.

Soon they were at the door and both Reyku and Rick slowly pushed it open. Looking around they noticed the furniture of the room and saw another door with light coming from the cracks almost like a red light normally from a fire. Because of the light Riyku's shadows could not enter the room so they retracted back into his shadow waiting for more orders but Riyku did not reply. Slowly Reyku moved in towards the door cautious of what might be on the other side. He was about to open the door when the door itself swung open as if Jack was expecting them and to Reyku's dismay the door opened so fast it hit and knocked Reyku on his ass making him groan a bit, and he just grinned as he was carrying a board in his hand and a pair of fire blazed shoes in the other. "Hey guys what took ya, hey this place is awesome did you know they keep fire proof T.V.'s in here that showed you guys coming this way?" I said as I looked at them all and almost laughed when I saw Reyku's condition "sorry about that bro but I bet I can cheer ya up!" I said as I tossed shoes to his feet "luckily I know your shoe size… these shoes have roller skates implanted in them and are charged by your energy whenever you want to go really fast just think it and you will be blazing off… literally" I said with emphasis on that last part.

"And for you Rick this skate board…" I said as I chanted something from under my breath in which it sent two fire orbs behind him and hit him in the back not doing any damage but it left a holster for the board. "as long as there is sunlight this baby will keep on hovering above ground but only by a foot I can't get it any higher than that without proper materials, if there isn't any sunlight then it will start taking your energy… other than that it makes a rad snow board" I said with the bull horn hand sign language. Both Reyku and even Rick were amazed at their new found toys and quickly they tried them out by Rick standing on the board which somehow the board stuck to his feet unless he thought otherwise and Reyku put on his skates thinking for a bit and the wheels popped up from under the shoes.

"Wait where is Riyku I know he came with you guys…" I said as I gazed around my room and noticed Riyku on the wall leaning up against it with strings of his shadow coming up looking like a black steam, the image didn't affect me one bit instead I was the first to say something "hey cuz give my your scythe!" I said but Riyku didn't move instead his shadow stretched towards me and began to boil as the handle of his scythe slowly came out of the shadow with a grin of amusement I grabbed the scythe and ran back in to the smith's room and began working on it first by tossing the whole thing in the odd looking smelter and tossing in a few gems with it then I began to chant as I held my armed arms (gauntlets) over the fire of the smelter, as I chanted energy was flowing from my hands into the smelter mixing and swashing the fire like liquid around soon I smirked as stuck my arm into the molten metal and pulled out his scythe but his scythe was different it resonated a dark power all by itself it was so dark that it repelled the light around it the scythe blade also was reshaped with hook like points and a sharper blade, the scythe also had another scythe edge on the other side of it that looked like a small bladed hook, in the middle of the two blades was a canister that had its own skill entirely.

"Here ya go cuz this should help ya out!" I said as I left the room and walked up to Riyku his steam like shadows began to wiggle rapidly as if they were excited by the new resonating dark weapon. Slowly Riyku uncrossed his arms and looked at the scythe the weapon needed a description and I knew he was not going to ask for one so I grinned as I spoke.

"okay this scythe is known as Wright, I gave it that name for it holds a canister between the blades this canister sucks up soul energy from anyone or anything it kills once sucked up it uses the soul energy by the command of its master which is you Riyku to set it free into the heavens or uses it to sharpen the blade for a short bit or send a wild blast out every time you swing it…"

This intrigued Riyku for I noticed a grin across his face. "Oh hey that reminds me Jack!" Rick yelled as I turned around giving my full attention because I knew they came for a reason. "We need to go to the king's throne room because Iya will be home shortly" Rick finished and as if I was excited I got up and ran off with them my arms slowly dissipating the metal, as I left with Reyku and Rick both of them going ahead with their new found toys, the light in the smith's room dimmed as if it knew I was not going to be in use of it for a while and Riyku stood still glancing at his new toy he set it at a batter up horizontal position and swung it hearing the sound it made as it reaped the air. Soon Riyku put it away into his shadow and followed out.

Soon at the throne room Kendrick was waiting for me in which he gave me a big bear hug squeezing the life out of me as if he had missed me after not seeing me for while. "Hello there Jack! Nice of you to be awake and right on time now follow me" he said as he gestured his hand to the side and obediently I walked where he pointed and he sighed "today she turns seventeen…" again he seemed worried just like Netsuke "what the deal with someone turning seventeen as a vampire?" I asked as if confused and with a worried look he spoke again.

"Every vampire has their dark side a side in which no one wants to be around with and the only way to awaken that dark side is for that vampire to turn or be seventeen and must have a soul mate… I am not saying your arrival was a omen but I am just worried how it would play out… once it turns fire o' clock she will change and I want you to be strong in controlling yours… when hers awakens she will awaken yours then they both will exchange names and the female will then take some of the males blood as a gift from the male to the female for recognition of their intimate status…"

His word made my eyes pop open I mean I have a split personality and I didn't even know. I was about to speak but he interrupted as he opened his arms as if welcoming someone while Iya and Deyo stepped through the doors of the castle both of them but mainly Iya being surprised by the huge welcome, my whole troop yelling and wishing her a happy birthday even the king went to confront her daughter for a hug but I just stood there a bit scared of what I might become. But I didn't think about it I looked at the watch on my wrist and it was almost five o' clock so with a sigh I walked to Iya…

"Jack!" Iya said as she nearly tackled me to the ground "you are awake and right on time" a bit scared I cleared my throat and spoke "y-yeah…" after a bit she calmed down and stood in front of me gently looking at my chest with her hands pinching my black shirt "are you ready?" she asked and I just smiled, as long as she is not afraid I might as well not be myself and if she was I had to be strong… I was just surprised she knew what was going to happen after a bit it hit five o' clock and every one stood back a bit, and watched even Riyku was interested on what was about to happen…


	21. Chapter 21

Dimensions "Dangerous Luck"

*It's five o' clock and it is almost time but for what?* these were the words running through my head as Iya and I stood in the middle of the throne room. Everything was quiet and nothing was making a sound except for the trees bristling outside of the castle and the wind gradually pushing past the wind chimes that rung outside as well. After a short bit Iya closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. Immediately during the sigh her white hair began to turn in to a brilliant dark black hue and her figure changed a bit, she grew at least an inch taller and I also noticed her fangs sharpened and grew a bit as well. The change almost weirded me out but I didn't say a word, I just stood still waiting holding on to her hands which were still pinching my shirt. Doing so I felt her hands drop down in temperature almost as if she was dying and this gravely alarmed me. After a short bit she was done changing but she didn't open her eyes and for a second I was silent, I didn't say a word I just watched her face it looked the same but it almost had like an adult image of it.

After a bit I spoke "Iya? Are you okay?" I finished and after another second she opened her eyes slowly, the color of her eyes also changed, they changed from a purple hue to a red almost like crimson. She looked at me almost as if she was examining me I almost smiled a bit from what she was doing then she frowned and spoke in another voice almost like a near adult voice saying "you are not the one I love…" her statement put me in a bit of shock and disappointment went through my body and through my thoughts. After a bit she moved in wrapped her hands around my neck and moved closely to my ear "I want you… not him… so by my will, I want you to wake up" she finished and moved back after kissing my neck gently brushing her lips on it. I began to feel a cold but burning sensation run through my body, the pain was aggravating and it hurt a lot. After a short bit I stepped back and immediately a black like flame circled my body on the ground but I did not notice my hands were clenching my head as a gruesome migraine echoed through my head. Voices slammed back and forth on the inside of my head. The sight was frightening as the flame around me grew larger and larger as the pain carried on.

People began to shy away from the change but people such as Riyku stood their ground and watched the show. Every one noticed things I did not such as my hair turning from red to white and changing in shape, such as shaggy to pulled back hair and my body grew almost a few inches taller. The transformation was painful only because I was conscious all the way through especially when I felt myself grow when my ribs snapped upward and my muscles extended and grew. It was as if a new threat to this world was being born.

After a bit Jack stopped yelling and stood still his silver hair covered his eyes and his hands laid limp in front of him, he didn't say a word for a bit only until Iya stepped forward. "What is your name" Jack was silent he did not say a word. But this did not agitate Iya she merely put her hand on her chest and spoke "my name is Enu, now what is yours" hearing her Jack stood straight his eyes also a red crimson, he began to look around at all the people as if curious and then looked at Enu "my name… my name is Krieg Delavantis…" the name Krieg Delavantis brought shock through the throne room as everyone shied away even more. After a short bit Enu took a step forward and put her hands around Krieg's neck, while Krieg watched her the whole time.

"Are you mine?" she whispered so that only he could hear her and Krieg just nodded, giving Enu a small satisfying grin across her face. The Troop was confused they did not understand why everyone was shying away. Looking at Akira seeming petrified Riyku spoke "who is Krieg?" hearing him Akira looked at Riyku with a hesitant and abrupt face. "Krieg is Jaccs' brother… he is a dark vampire with an enormous amount of power he was known for betraying us and running off with a woman by the name of Syria… a dark vampire as well…" she stopped and regained her posture " Krieg killed a great amount of the Sioneer army and almost killed the king…" Riyku looked a bit shocked and looked at Krieg and then the king who did not seem shocked at all he was actually calmer then normal "we were lucky that Jaccs came in time to stop him before he could kill the king…" Akira spoke again.

Meanwhile Krieg standing in front of Enu looked down on her with an emotionless face as if he had forgotten his past life. But no one in the room asked Krieg about it and no knight stepped forward to confront him. After a short bit Enu spoke again in her same tone "I am thirsty…" Krieg hearing her statement slowly motioned his head to the side as if allowing her to his blood supply and she slowly brushed her lips against his skin and after a bit she slowly bit into his shoulder allowing blood to escape as her fangs entered. For a bit they stood, Enu drinking his blood and finally after a good bit Enu stopped with her eyes closed as if she was trying to fall asleep as she did so Krieg shrunk in size back to Jack's normal size as his silver hair turned from silver to pink and pink to red and then darkened, finally Enu's black hair turned White again and they were both normal again.

Finally back to normal I felt weak as if drained of all my energy and fell to one knee; finally opening her eyes Iya panicly kneeled down to my height to assist me back to my feet "are you okay Jack? Are you hurt" laughing a bit I looked up to meet her face and smiled "it hurt that's for damn sure…" for a moment Iya looked in to my eyes and I did the same, I knew what she wanted and I was willing to give it to her as a gift that she shall receive many more times in the future. I moved in closely to her face as if ready to give her a kiss and she did the same to me her eyes closed a bit as if they were a bit weak. I was anxious but I wanted it to last, our first kiss I want it to be kiss to remember… everyone in the room forgot about Krieg and watched as the princess and the prince were about to finally kiss, even the troop were quietly cheering them on even Reyku who had his arm clinged onto by Eeyou was cheering on, even the king leaned forward with a big smile on his face to see if they would kiss for he also knew it would be their first. But sadly at the moment before our lips would even get close to touching a scientist ran into the room slamming the doors open followed by Ax and Michael and ran to the king.

Hearing the commotion we stopped and Iya just backed off on her knees and so did I with a sigh I stood to my feet and put my hand down to her. Surprised Iya looked up at me seeing that I am able to stand after my blood was drained "hey c'mon we got another job to do it seems, but no matter what I will be by your side…" I said smiling down on Iya and she smiled back and grasped my hand. Aggravated the king looked to the scientist and roared at him with anger "this better be more important than my daughter's first kiss!" the king said as he smashed one of the arms on his throne. But the scientist did not hesitate nor did he shake back due to his anger, the scientist looked refined and noble he had slick hair that was brushed back and he wore glasses that glistened in the light so you couldn't see his eyes, he obviously looked like a bad guy figure but I didn't fess up to it when we approached, with Iya close behind me her eyes in sorrow for once again not being able to kiss me.

"My Dear king Kendrick… I hate to interrupt this ceremony but we have intruders in the castle but I have no idea where they went…" the scientist spoke in a cool tone. The king stopped talking for a bit and stood up; as he did so he dropped his king's cloak. As the cloak dropped to the ground his blades appeared on the ground attached to a rope which was attached to his waist. He then turned to the group in the throne room which was slowly shrinking due to knights looking for intruders all that was left was my troop, a few maids and butlers and some peasants. With a defined roar the king spoke "listen my fellow troop I hate to ask you to retire from your vacation that you severely deserve but we have intruders and we will make them pay for interrupting this vast ceremony of my daughter and my future son… so please I ask you to find these intruders and bring them Dead or Alive…" he said as he turned to go and search but stopped as he turned slightly to us "I will assist in this matter… for the honor of my daughter..." he was resonating a strong white and yellow aura as if he was not planning on allowing the intruders to come in here breathing.

With a smirk I looked down and then looked to my troop "okay guys we have another job to do… So! I want you guys to split up in teams and spread out!" I said with a motion of my arm, Feeling the raise of moral in the air, Rick taking out his board and went off to the east followed by Siren floating in the air, Reyku on his skates and Eeyou following behind admiring Reyku's manly motion out of the room. Then Dom and Roku headed north towards the labs while Jason, Michael, Riyku and James headed west to the barracks, Elkin and Akira to the medic facility and the maids with the butlers headed to their quarters with a few knights as escort. With a dignified smile seeing my troop working as a union to find the intruders brought a tear to my eye. After a bit I started to head out but I stopped when I saw Iya standing still as if she was lost in thought… I watched her for a bit and noticed that her eyes were blank and her face was emotionless. This side of her worried me so I slowly moved in and put my hands on the side of her arms, when I did so she shook a bit as if she was frightened and looked up to meet my eyes with a smile I spoke "Iya do you want to rest?" after a second she replied with a big smile on her face "no come on slow poke we have intruders to go handle" she said and ran off. With a small smile and weak eyes I followed behind her.

Heading down the halls both Roku and Dom were heading to the laboratory where the module of the Dimensional guide was staying. After a short bit they both made it to the doors but they were both smashed open with a few scientists killed outside on the ground "they must already be inside… Roku go get the others I am going to hold them up here until you get them" Dom said and with a nod Roku dashed off to find the others. Slowly Dom stayed on the wall next to the doors and peered around the corner noticing two men one of them was tall and he looked ripped wearing only sagged black pants with fingerless gloves and a hood that was separate from a shirt to complete a full hood like look. The man also had long messed up looking hair that he could easily make out since his hood was not on for it rested on his back "hurry they will find us soon…" the tall man said to another in a deep bold voice to what looks like to be a scientist but the scientist had dark skin almost like a dark vampire he also wore glasses almost as thick as bifocals. The scientist was busy typing on a module connected to the Dimensional guide and after a short bit a portal opened "this should be where she is resting" seeing enough Dom ran down the stairs unsheathing his blade and stood in a near crouch position with his heavy gauntlet in front of him and his blade held like a dagger resting in his hand behind him as if he was keeping it hidden for a surprise attack. "Hey! Stop right there!" Dom yelled ready for a fight. As he entered the Scientist started to cower and the tall male just examined Dom and smirked then turned his back on him "go away you a small whelp is not even worth my time…" he said and then turned to the portal, Dom hearing what he said was a bit angered but he did not show it instead he took this opportunity and ran up to him. Hearing Dom's approach the male turned to face him but was too slow to react when Dom push his gauntlet under him between his legs and vaulted him over Dom's head making him slam onto the earth behind him, Dom quickly with momentum turned around and kicked him in the gut making him slide back and hit a wall. "Whelp huh? I think you are sadly mistaken…" Dom said as he got back in his battle ready stance.

But the male stood up as if he was not even fazed by his efforts and smirked as he glanced at him. "your efforts are like child's play… you should have ran while you had the chance, but now it's over for you, you whelp…" he said and vanished then reappeared in front of Dom but for some reason Dom smirked and swung his blade for the male's head… but it was in vain when he caught the blade with only three of his fingers. Shocked Dom watched the male as he pulled back his fist and slammed it into Dom's face knocking him back and slamming in to the wall near the portal. "Give the coordinates to our realm so we can have a little back up… you know how angry she gets if we don't include her in this project…" the scientist broke out of his hesitant state and began typing on the module. But after a few seconds Dom rushed out of the wall and slammed his fist into the male's gut with his gauntlet and since it was made from an iron and metal mix it did some damage knocking the wind out of him. Dom then retracted his arm and swung it again to more times in the gut and then punched him in the face with his hand holding his blade pushing his head back, but the male had endurance and came back jawed him so hard that made him lose his balance but the male was not done instead he grabbed onto Dom's shirt and pulled in punching him in the gut then the ribs and finally put both of his hands together in a greater fist and upper slammed him in the face making him fly into the portal. "Gah!? Now he is in the realm we are going to!" the scientist complained "quiet you fool he is nothing but a whelp!" he yelled then calmed down "he is nothing he will die soon…" the male said and walked into the portal after speaking "set it on a timer to close and follow me in…" the Scientist nodded and was about to start but he was wrapped up by a dark mist and pulled away from the module and reframed him to the ground. "What is this? I can't get loose!" the scientist said as he started to struggle but he stopped moving as a scythe like blade slid under and close to his neck "give me a reason to kill you…"

Riyku said as he looked down on the dark male. Soon my whole troop poured into the laboratory and they were all examining the situation. "Where is Dom?" Roku asked as he looked around and the scientist began to chuckle "he is dead… and there is nothing you can do…" but when he finished Riyku motioned his blade closer to his neck in which his blade and his neck were now touching. After a bit I stepped in with Iya leading me "hm? Where is Dom?" I asked and James spoke after "he probably went through that portal" "gah!? Where is that tall man?" Roku said in an uproar "he killed Dom you are all too late… and soon she will come back and please our lord" the scientist said but Riyku heard enough and pulled his scythe clean cutting his head right off after a bit he whipped his scythe above the ground removing the blood and his canister filled up with some kind of shining mixture.

"Well we heard all we needed to hear, my friend Dom is in trouble and the enemy plans on raising someone from the dead so our new mission now is to save Dom and stop the enemy's plans…" I said as I approached the portal but turned around when James spoke "aww do we have to risk our asses for an idiot like Dom" "hey he is my best friend!" Roku erupted and I spoke over them "and a grand ally we need him in our troop… okay Riyku, Reyku, Eeyou, Iya, Rick and Roku… you guys will come with me to halt the enemy's plans and save Dom, the rest of you go talk to the king for what has happened." With a nod the rest left out the doors and I turned to the portal and walked through, my troop following behind.

Ten minutes ago after Dom was pushed through the portal, Dom stood up and looked around he noticed what seems to be trees all around him, he also noticed the portal still standing "aw hell no I'm not going to let that guy get away with what he did to me…" he said then braced his jaw "damn but he hits hard… he must be an overlord…" with a sigh he took a few steps towards the portal but he stopped when he noticed the same tall male stepping out from the portal "still standing I see… well let's fix that" the man spoke and dashed at Dom but Dom was ready this time he quickly pulled back his gauntlet and thrust it forward slamming into the man's face but he was too strong and moved past the blow and slammed his fist into Dom's gut knocking the air out of him and a little bit of spit. The man than connected his punch with another slamming it into Dom's jaw knocking him up in the air, with a small smirk the man jumped in the air next to Dom spun around and came back around with his leg slamming into his ribs knocking him away through the sky but the man was quick he fell landing on a tree branch and dashed through the sky right above Dom while he was flying and put both of his fists together and knocked him back down to the earth. Falling Dom went, he easily smashed into the earth causing a small crater around his body. The man after a few seconds landed right next to him near the crater. Slowly he bent over and picked Dom up by the shirt and lifted him off the ground *I can't die here, I can't lose here… come on if Jack, Rick and Riyku have powers I should as well… so come on… Come on! I know I have a power, I know I have the power to fight… hey you hear me? It's our turn so let's show him we are not pathetic whelps… let's end him!* The words that echoed in Dom's head came to a reality for when he was picked off the ground he opened his eyes and they showed a off a Dark red hue within them and the male was a bit shocked.

Quickly with his gauntlet he grabbed on to the man's arm that held him up and slowly began to squeeze and soon crush the bone where he is grabbing, sensing this new power the man quickly punched him back making him fly back but Dom with his new power flipped backwards all the way and landed on his feet sliding back a bit as if he recovered in the air. The man with a smirk laughed a bit watched him and waited. Meanwhile Dom was focusing his power in which it generated in his blade and through into his gauntlet, leaning forward he dashed at the man leaving the dash area in a small ruptured spot as if the ground was pushed back with amazing force. Running to the man Dom grabbed his katana like an actual sword and whipped it from the right to the left at the man. The blade was covered in a mysterious overflowing power that even though the man dodged back the immense aura was so sharp that it still cut the man's chest leaving a bleeding wound. Shocked again but this time amazed the man dashed back at Dom but Dom saw it coming as he smashed his gauntlet into the earth causing a minor rupture at the man's feet making him trip forward Dom then quickly dashed forward with his arm still in the earth dragging behind tearing up the ground behind him and then finally brought it up slamming into the man chin making him flip backwards slamming body and head into the earth over and over.

Angered the man recovered and yelled "I am done…" he said as two small gloves with metal mobile attachments appeared on them, as he was readying himself Dom did not quit he acted like a Raging bull and dashed at the man with anger as they clashed they fought slamming each other as if they were trading blows one after the other. Finally after a bit Dom pulled through and jabbed the man in the face making him unbalance back and as he did so Dom roared dashed forward and head butted him making him slam back in to the earth. Roaring as if triumphed he started to tear down trees with the energy resonating off his blade from a distance. but the man vanished from the crater he lied and reappeared on the side of Dom and started to rapidly punch Dom in the chest ribs and gut then finally punched him in the face making him fly back but like the man said he was done and disappeared then reappeared near Dom again this time hitting him with slow but powerful punches and then spun around using the momentum to kick him in the back of the head making him fly forward hitting and sliding along the earth rupturing it. unconscious Dom stayed still like a limp doll covered in a certain amount of rubble while the man appeared in the sky generating a certain amount of energy from his arms as if he was ready to end him but before he could engage in the final stage of his charge he stopped as he noticed a familiar female walking towards Dom and crouched down to him. With a sigh the man dropped to the ground his gloves disappearing "aren't you suppose to be looking for her Erin?" the woman ignored his question and examined Dom putting her hand on his forehead "I saw him fight you… he has great potential… to become one of us…" she spoke as she rubbed his face with the back of her hand "what are you talking about he is the enemy he will never join us… unless…" the man said thinking to himself "yes unless I erase his memories and convince him that he is mine" Erin spoke as her hand brushed against his cheek and landed on his forehead and began to glow with a black dark mist.

Now in the present the portal began to shake and nearly collapse when finally Jack and his troop stepped out of it with Iya the last to appear from it. After a short bit the portal closed and I begun to look around as well as Riyku and Reyku "great we are in a forest… I hate trees…" Reyku said as he glanced around. "Wait this is another dimension right? Then there must be different people here… we should look around and ask them if they have seen Dom or something out of the ordinary" Roku said as he walked to a bush and looked around. Riyku did not say a word he just glanced around and readied his scythe. "Okay! Now if I was that idiot where would I be" Eeyou said as she began to look around "umm guys…" Roku said and as I looked at him I noticed a tall male leading seven others step from the bush three pointing well crafted spears at Roku's neck and stomach while the four others were equipped with bows and there was another male in the back equipped with a sword and a shield and unlike his men he glanced at us with warn full eyes. Each person male and female had pointy ears almost like a dog and tail like one as well. Their armor was like a gladiator's with the regular chest plate and braces on the wrists and shins as if they were their races light troops or hunters. "Er… guys help…" Roku said as the spears started to touch his skin. Seeing what was going on I noticed Riyku was planning something and his shadows began to boil with a smile only because this cold hearted man actually does care for his friends I raised my hand to him signaling him to stop "I got this… Roku chill I'm coming…" I said as I stepped forward Iya watching me with concern "er… hey can you guys lower your weapons? We come in peace" I said as I made the alienated peace symbol but they didn't lower their weapons instead the man in the back with the sword and the shield stepped forward "you know our language… who are you demons?"

Demons yeah right they are calling us demons when they are the ones with the ears and tail and they are calling us demons? "Um we are vampires from another world a world known as Sioneer…" I said speaking the entire truth even though I really don't know Iya's actual home planet. The man with the ears just looked at us as if he didn't trust us but at that moment a few archers two female and one male got tied up by moving vines and raised in the air the men that focused Roku turned and focused the Vines trying to cut them up while the other two archers began to turn and hesitate. The man with the Dog ears turned around and ran Towards the vines and started to chop at them trying to free his companions "kill the Tree Demon!" one of the spear men said as the vines began to squeeze the life out of the victims in the sky seeing what is happening I opened my mouth but everyone already thought ahead of me running in with their weapons drawn and I just smirked as I ran in as well "okay guys we need every one with a cutting edge to free the victims and we need the rest to find and destroy the source!" I said as I drew my large blade from the sheath on my back and slashed a vine freeing a female archer. The female archer freed fell and landed on her feet she then flipped grabbed a bow and started to fire at the vines.

Meanwhile Riyku running in towards a group of vines dashed in ripping his scythe slashing the vines down freeing another female archer that one doing the same but fired at the trees as if trying to find something. "Let's end this quickly…" Roku said as he ran in with his palm out as it was out six blades came together connecting at the handles making almost like a star and begun to spin around rotating rapidly almost like a fan blowing a high wind he then sent it forward acting like a killer weed whacker freeing the last victim who grabbed his spear and ran through the forest trying to find a target. Iya ran through the forest with Rick following behind her as if he was helping her find the source of the problem with the vines then just then she saw something at the corner of her eye when she looked she was right she saw some king of wooden figure attached to a tree as if hugging up on it "right there! Iya yelled and Rick quickly jumped in front of her with his guns out firing rapidly at the tree. Taking direct bark piercing hits it jumped off the tree and ran off the figure almost looked like a light brown thick stick man with wooden horns. "kill the Demon!" one of the male archers said and began to shoot at it but because of its shape and size it was as if it was cutting through the winds but that did not stop Reyku who jumped out of a tree and Dashed towards the demon grabbing onto its neck and thrashing it into the earth making it crumble with a white light like orb coming from the demon's collapsed body and floating to the sky as it did so the vines fell and freed any other victims that were captured but light orb was halted and sucked in to Riyku's scythe when he walked forward… when it did so Riyku dropped his scythe in his shadow and covered his face with his hood.

After a short bit the man with the sword and the shield walked forward he was still cautious I could tell when he still had his weapon drawn and the rest of his tribe slowly followed behind. "You saved my tribesman… what are your names?" the man with the sword and shield said as he sheathed his blade. Then I took a step forward thinking on what to say after we introduce ourselves "My name is Jack Rosencaster…" I start with my hand on my chest and Iya approached and stood by my side. With a smile I motioned my hand to her next and then the rest of my troop "this is Iya Natsume my love…" hearing what I said she flared up a bit for it was the first time she heard me say that about her "… that man over there in the shade is Riyku Seigs. That boy and girl over there is my little brother Reyku Rosencaster and his girlfriend Eeyou Natsume the man with the guns over by that tree is Rick Freig and That man you held at pin point is Roku Tides… we are all looking for a man named Dom Maverick he is a friend of ours who got into a unwanted spar with another man…" but at that moment when I finished Iya's brace began to sound off "there is a creeper in the area!" she said as she looked at Jack.

But seeing and hearing what was on her wrist alarmed the tribesman and they quickly looked at her raising their weapons. At her seeing what is going on she felt alarmed and so did I. so as quickly as possible before the next sounding I moved in front of her and right on time for an archer out of hesitation and a bit of shock let go of his readied arrow and fired it at me in front of Iya and with my quick reflexes I caught the arrow and Iya turned her watch off. "you all have a problem among you" Riyku said in a cold but honest voice and this alarmed the man with the sword and the shield "what do you mean?" he asked then I answered "you have a creeper in this world and if that creeper is alive and left alone for a while this world will perish along with everyone in it… so it is our job to hunt it down and kill it so we can save your world" I looked at the man with the most concerned and serious face I could pull together and against my luck he believed us "okay! These people are on our side or so they claim, please take them to our village and treat them to our hospitalities," he said and looked back at us "my name is Shy Ronsevain and I give you my thanks and deepest apologies for attacking you" he said while most of my troop marched with the tribesman heading in some sort of direction but Iya stayed near me holding on to my arm and rested her head on my chest while we walked with Shy "so there are demons in this realm?" I asked and he replied in kind "yes they are what you said demons who relentlessly kill my people and ransack the surrounding villages but they never go too far deep in our territory to harm the main lands where my village is…" with my hand on my chin as if registering the situation I look at him "are there any other problems?" I asked while Iya stayed quiet walking by my side with her eyes closed "yes there is also another tribe on the opposite side of this realm… they are a vicious and annoying village of rogues who don't seem to be attacked by the demons in fact they are living amongst them.

Registering this I looked ahead and noticed a large village with houses almost as advanced as the ones in SIoneer but less metal and more rock such as brick. The area was pretty great looking for a place to hide out and now that my troop is safe only one more thing worried me… Dom… where is he? After a bit I heard my name but I didn't answer and then I heard it again and finally I broke out of thought and looked at Shy "hm? What's up?" I asked "I see you are still worried for your friend I have already sent out my hunters to look for him now relax I am setting up a feast" Shy finished and walked away. He seemed like Riyku with his same kind of voice almost like another copy of him but he doesn't lurk in the shadows like Riyku and he does not become one anti-social being no he cares for his tribe but I doubt he is the man in charge he did not look it and I was right when I noticed a tall male with short black hair walk into the area his ears were more pointy then all the others and he wore full breast plate and cargo like pants with a black hue to them. The man looked at me as if he was examining me sizing me up as if he was making sure I was not a threat… he then looked over at shy who was kneeling before him and he looked as if he was talking to the tall male and the tall male nodded to him and gave me one more glance before walking along and then Shy walked back to us with an emotionless face. "You two are invited to sit next to our chieftain at the feast soon tonight…" Shy said and then turned around "tomorrow when you are well rested we will go out and search for your friend and then hunt down that monster you are after…"

Shy finished and walked away, scratching the back of my head I look to Iya and smiled "well gaining their trust was easier than I thought…" and Iya just smiled in recognition and was about to say something until Eeyou ran up from behind us tackling me to the ground with my face hitting the ground first "hey sis! C'mon lets go explore these cute dog people, they might have some cute dresses or accessories!" she said and jumped to her feet leaving me down "Eeyou I'll be happy to go b-"she was unable to finish only because Eeyou heard yes then grabbed and dragged her away from me. After a bit I slowly stood to my feet and rubbed the back of my head "oy that hurt… that was low Eeyou" for a bit I stood there thinking to myself on what to do so with a sigh I decided to do a little exploring myself before the feast with the chief. As I was walking around the town I looked up and noticed that the sky was turning dark due to that time of day and I sighed. As always I noticed the moon barely showing in the sky. As I looked down to the street I noticed a lone child wandering the streets he looked about the age of a nine year old who lost his way and when I looked around more mainly down an alley way I noticed more children huddled down and hugging on each other they almost resembled the strays that wander our streets in my own home town, the sight brought a small sigh to me but the one thing that caught my eye was a child running down the street and yelled at the kids in the alley and then ran off back where It came from with the children following them the attraction caught my attention so I followed the kids and when I got to the end of the street I saw kids crowded around a food stand.

After a bit of confusion I walked to the stand and noticed a familiar face, it was Roku giving out sandwiches to the kids "c'mon guys chill out there's plenty to go around take as much as you like" he said over and over "they aren't poisoned are they?" I asked and my presence shocked him "gah!? Jack what you doing here?" with a smile I spoke back to him "chill bro I'll help you out, just tell me how you got this food… you didn't steal it did you?" he seemed shocked as if he thought I thought that lowly of him "C'mon Jack you know me more than anyone else…" he said "that's what I'm worried about…" I said with a small smirk "ouch did not even have to think about it eh… no I did not steal these…" he said handing more out to the hungry children of the streets "I bought all of the fixings from the local market and made my own of course the cutting took some time to make all of these sandwiches but that's only if you are alone but because of you I had ten extra hands" he said showing his ring to me "but where did you get the money" I said as I got behind the stand and began to help him out. "From work at the castle since you were knocked out…" he said with a grin "ah! Makes sense" for a while we were out there serving children sandwiches and sometimes we were serving the same children due to their amass hunger and our good will also attracted older street people and we still had enough to serve only because behind us were floating blades that chopped and assembled sandwiches very carefully and I was impressed by Roku's focus being able to control the blades and serve people at the same time it brought a big smirk to my face. For a hour or so we have been handing out food and the poor have been very grateful for our deeds we have also attracted some female attention but I would always curve them towards the man with the idea Roku but he seemed to decline the ladies only because well you know they were half dog.

Finally done Roku and I relaxed on the city fountain gazing around at all of the people going on with their lives and after a short bit I noticed Riyku walking down the road with his hood over his head he seemed to be looking for something when he stopped at a local strip market gazing through the window but I did not know what so I decided to approach him Roku following behind. As we approached he did not seem to notice our approach and as devious and stupid Roku is he tip-toed ahead of me as if he was going to get the jump on him, I was about to stop him but I was too late for he jumped forward and shook him up a bit from behind at the shoulders with both of his hands, right after he began to laugh and back up he stopped when he felt something nearly stabbing him in the back and when I looked at what was poking him in the back I noticed one of Riyku's shadow piercers ready to spear him through and when I looked at Riyku he seemed to be generating a whole lot of negative black energy "if you do that again… I won't hold it back next time" and Roku seemed to almost wet himself, when he noticed and I just smirked seeing what was happening. After a short bit I moved to Riyku's side and looked through the window he was and noticed jewelry, "I guess I'll get something for Iya as well" I said knowing his meaning was to get something for Akira back at home. Riyku noticed what I was talking about and started away but I stopped him when I yanked on his collar "no pulling back now…" and he just stopped and gazed back through the window "a girl like Akira will love something small and beautiful…" and he just looked through the window seeing a bracelet with a bunch of red and purple jewels all around it after a short bit he walked in to the store talking to the clerk. After a bit Roku walked up behind me saying "since you helped me earlier I'll be happy to give you some money so pick something out for her and I'll buy it…" he said and I just smiled and wrapped my arm around his neck squeezing his head "thanks man…"I looked around and noticed a necklace made from pure metal, or at least for some reason I could tell and the diamond it held was carved into a diamond shape it was perfect "that one" I said pointing to it and Roku smirked "good eye…"he said as he walked inside and did the same thing Riyku did but at this time the merchant was at the door for he was grabbing the bracelet that Riyku wanted and then after hearing Roku he grabbed the necklace and they both walked out soon after Riyku heading to the chief's house where the feast will take place. And Roku handed me the necklace in a box with the lid open verifying that it is in there. "There we are even…" he said and walked to the Chief's house with his hand behind his head and I just smiled putting it away in my pocket after a bit I followed them and we were soon at a large house instructed by some guards.

As we entered the house the whole place was covered with candles and a large table with food of all kinds some I recognized and others I didn't. as I looked around I saw on one table Riyku and Rick sitting on one side and Reyku and Eeyou on another sitting next to a large chair was Roku and in the large chair was the chief but someone was missing I could not see Iya. The chief looked at me and also noticed the same thing and waved his hand at me in a brushing motion as if saying "go find her" and I just nodded darting out of the room. Soon I was running around and soon I was getting worried. After a bit of gazing around I finally found her standing at a cliff looking out to the moon she seemed gloomy as if she was sad with a sigh of relief I walked to her and brushed my hand at the bottom of her back all the way to her side where I stood my presence and my touch made her eyes close as if she had missed it "are you okay" I asked and she just nodded. After a bit I looked at the moon and then back at her seeing the reflection of the moon dazzled her skin, I was amazed how amazing she looked and I was left in awe. Seeing my action she giggled "what's wrong?" she said and I just shook my head trying to snap back in reality "nothing nothing at all…" after a bit we were quiet gazing up at the moon and finally to break the silence I took out that box.

I got of the necklace and showed it to her "I got you something while I was in the market I think you might like it" when I opened the box and when she saw that diamond she lit up covering her mouth trying to hide her facial expressions. After a bit I smiled and took it out of the box and the moon shining down on the jewel made her eyes pop open "mind if I put it on you?" I asked and she nodded soon I had my hands around her neck connecting the end of the necklace to the back of her neck both of our faces were close and she was gazing at my face mainly looking at my lips as if she wanted something. Finally it connected and I brushed my hands down the sides of her arms down to her waist feeling my touch torched her face and I just chuckled a bit seeing her expressions and started watching her eyes, her lips I was enchanted and I believe so was she after a bit we slowly moved in on each other invading our space and soon we were kissing… her lips tasted like cherries and her breath was like the wind of fresh oxygen my mouth tingled as if sparks were blowing up in my mind and I knew nothing could interrupt this moment of ours, after a bit sparks started to float around us as if they were like fireflies and after a bit we stopped and watched them and I smiled watching her a bit frightened by the sparks, she looked cute so I slowly moved her face to mine with my hand on her chin and I slowly kissed her again this time feeling more at peace and now I know I don't want this to end… not yet…


	22. Chapter 22

Dimensions "Angel and Demon"

Returning from the outside to the dinner hall to take my seat next to the chieftain, Iya followed behind with a small smile on her face her head down as if she was hiding it and her arms wrapped softly around one of mine. As we slowly walked to our seats I knew we had all the eyes in the house on us with a crooked smile I looked at the chieftain and with a wave of his hand over the table everyone in the room except everyone that is part of my troop began to eat. Soon after a few seconds they began to eat with Riyku following behind smirking feeling a vibe off of Iya, as if he knew what happened outside of the hall. Silently I sat and watched my troop eating the bazaar foods. With the same crooked smile I picked up a small strand of meat that almost resembled bacon of my world, while holding it I looked around at my friend Roku who has already scarfed at least three of them and he is a very picky eater so with a small shrug I took one bite out of it but I realized that the meat was tougher then it looked and I was chewing and stretching the meat just trying to tear a piece off but while I was doing so the chieftain called my name and when he did I stopped and turned my head towards him with the meat still in my mouth and he just looked at me as if I was crazy. "Jack you say our world is in danger… how so?" the chief said with a bold and constant glare at me he almost looked like a regular Doberman with his ears and his dignified and stern look while Shy had more of a husky look with his almost pointy ears like a wolf. After a bit I took out the so I seemed bacon out of my mouth and spoke "there are dark creatures roaming this land… they are known as Creepers a viscous new breed to this world… my troop and I have a job and that job is to hunt them down and kill every last one of them, for if we don't their existence alone will turn the world in turmoil… and soon this world will pretty much destroy itself…" while speaking I noticed I was serious for the first time in a while but as quickly as that mood came it vanished "any who you don't have to worry because now that my troop and I are here we will take good care of ya" I said with my original big goofy grin.

The chief looked at the people at the wide rectangle table and sighed then turned back to me "tomorrow when will you set out?" and with my eyes wide open as if I was thinking *wow that was easy to explain* "um.. the morning would do, yeah that sounds good tomorrow morning" with a nod the chief stood up and as he did so the whole room quieted down the only thing that made noise was Roku and Reyku arguing about who can whoop who's ass. "Tomorrow I will send my best men to join our friends on the search mission of their friend and the hunt of those demons…" with that the whole room lit up in an encouraged roar. The rest of the evening was full of people eating loudly and talking. After the feast most of my troop was gone or left some where to do other things in which I had no idea, I felt tired and I did not want to go and look for them, I knew they would soon show up either tonight or tomorrow and when I yawned the chief noticed and signaled one of his troops who quickly moved close to me and bowed his head gently "hello are you tired?" the half dog half man spoke "and I just nodded and said "yeah a bit I guess" so with a small smile he spoke walking away "follow me…" we walked out of the dinner hall to what looked like a hotel, when I entered the main lobby I saw Riyku in a corner lifting his head showing me that he acknowledged my presence.

With me nodding to Riyku I followed the man up the stairs leading to a hall of doors some of them open in which I saw Roku sitting on his bed looking down at a trinket he had in his hand. He seemed sad as if he was worried about something and I knew what it was… in another room I saw Reyku sitting on a coach and Eeyou jumping on her bed as if over excited and before I passed up the door she plopped down on it. Finally I saw the man stop at a door far down the hall showing his hand to a door "here is your room" he said with a confident smile and with a nod I opened the door and walked in and there sitting on the bed was Iya with two of her fingers on her smiling lips as if she was deep in thought. With a smile I slowly walked to her side quietly but because she was a vampire she could easily hear my third or fourth step towards her and as if she was expecting me she scooted over and I just sat down right next to her staying silent. We were quiet… well technically I was she was busy staring at her necklace as if too busy to talk, then she spoke "thank you…" her voice caught my attention quickly and I raised my head looking at her "hm? For what?" I looked at the necklace then spoke again "oh of course why not it's a thank you from me" and this made her head rise a bit as if now she was confused and if puzzled she spoke "for what?" thinking I smiled "for being there for me, for being there for me when I was in the dark, when I was asleep back when we met Michael and for when you took care of me keeping me close in your room" she smiled but when she did so parts of her hair turned black and one of her eyes turned a violet hue.

And I felt a cold but warm feeling as if I had felt it before and when I looked to Iya she just put her hand on my chest and gently pushed my back down on to the bed. Lying down now my head on a pillow at the top of the bed, I looked at her as if surprised she was this bold. But she stayed there looking down on me with a proud like smile "my love…my precious love…" she spoke quietly and I noticed her Crimson eye and the color of her hair. I haven't seen anything like this it was new to me and it seemed like a persona of hers like a more bold persona. Finally I smiled back and she lowered her head her lips meeting mine…

The next morning I woke up as if I slept like a log, the bed was grand and the air had the right temperature to just sleep in but I made a promise and I tend to keep it so with a stretch I sat up and looked to my side Iya quietly breathing with a smile on her face and her smile made me smile. With a sigh of relief I threw my feet out of bed and walked out of my room to gather my troop. But when I exited my door I heard some noise down stairs, so as curious I was I went to go check on it and to my surprise everyone was down there waiting even shy and a few of his men were against the wall watching my friends talk amongst themselves.

When I took one step at the bottom of the stairs there to wrap his arm around my neck was Roku with a great grin on his face. "So uh… did you finally kiss the princess? I mean she was as red as a balloon when she entered to eat yesterday… and she ate like a pig as if here worries were swept away?" Roku asked and I just put my hand on his face and pushed him off of my shoulder making him fall on his ass with a great thump, and for a minute when I did so everyone was silent and I was a bit confused and so I started to look around at my troop and after a few seconds arms from behind me wrapped around my neck for a moment I was about to kick the person who was on my back because I thought it was Roku but when I saw him on the ground with a goofy smile towards me I stopped my foot and looked to the side with Iya resting the side of her face on my shoulder with a graceful smile and her eyes closed as if she was at peace for a moment I was silent then when I opened my mouth she spoke ahead saying "I love you…" and I just sighed a bit with a bit of happy joy that was as calm as the ocean on a beach shore, but my stomach and heart weren't the same when I heard those words I felt a warm and overpowering sensation within them. "I love you too…" after hearing what I said she slid off my back and looked at the troop with somewhat of a determined look on her face and spoke "okay! We have a friend in need somewhere in the forest nearby or he might be captured by the enemy so by our will we must go and save him and cut down any creeper beast that stands in our way now let's move out!" with that both Reyku and Roku yelled as if inspired and darted out of the room yelling as if they are ready for a party this making Iya giggle a bit with her hand over her mouth, while Riyku and Rick following behind. And I just smirked when Iya jumped forward almost like a free spirited child near Eeyou both giggling at each other as if they were discussing something. And so with my troop I walked towards the exit nodding signaling shy and his men that I… we are ready for a fight, and so with a solemn nod back he followed me, Iya and her sis out of the door.

As we were leaving the village on foot I noticed that the civilians were waiting for us at the side of the roads they were quiet but I bet they knew what we were leaving for, so I just kept my sights forward but when I did so Roku and a few villagers caught my eye they seemed to be giving him a few trinkets of some sorts and the villagers were the same as yesterday the same poor villagers we gave food to they seemed to owe their lives to Roku for they were hugging him and wishing him luck as if they want him to come back, they even did some kind of oath thing where they chanted a few words with the back of Roku's hand on their forehead as if signing their soul to him. (Hey and maybe if the devil did the exact same thing to these people he might get more souls for himself… just kidding) And I just smiled with a small chuckle as I grabbed the back of his collar while walking out through the village gates.

After a few seconds we were in the forest walking steadily, as I looked around I noticed Iya laughing and giggling to Roku and Rick and Riyku seemed to be getting along but they were both negative about everything so it only natural they get along and Eeyou seemed to be skipping along with Reyku. I also noticed Shy's men moving ahead, they were more athletic than I last saw them for they were like ninjas jumping through the trees stopping at branches and looking around just trying to check for their surroundings. And then I saw Shy walking by himself his eyes were blank as if he was thinking of something or as if he was trying to forget something. I couldn't let him be alone hell for a bit I was bored so I might as well bug him a bit.

As I approached I opened my mouth to say something but he spoke for me, speaking in a cold, young but bold voice "hello Jack… how may I help you?" when he finished I released my breath and spoke again "heya Shy so tell me what other dangers should we expect besides demons in the woods and the creeper monsters?" he looked at me for a bit and sighed deeply "as you know there are demons in this "world" you like to call it… and so there is a place where these demons originated" he said and looked at me as if he finished that last part with a question "well yeah they obviously came from somewhere" my reply made him nod a small bit and he continued "yes… deep within the earth there is a hive of demons and their demon king…" I just nodded as if I expected there was a leader of some sort I mean there always is at least one dictator for every clan of demons after a bit he continued "the Demon king is our enemy always sending his demons to destroy our village and the other…" "Wait other?" I interrupted and he just looked at me as if he expected that from me "yes… our race is a form of demon known as the Cu Sith or wolf Demon and the other clan is known as the Cait Sith or tiger Demon" I chuckled to what he was talking about there was a "Dog" and "cat" race in this Dimension I wonder if the relationship is not so different from our world "we barely talk to the Cait Sith only because we live so far away… that and for some reason we never get along…" he finished and I just smirked thinking *well yeah of course you won't get along.*

After a bit I heard yelling up ahead and gunfire but the gunfire was familiar as if I have heard it before so I quickly ran ahead Rick following behind with his guns being drawn sliding through and out of his sleeves lying in his hands. As we ran ahead I noticed something else that was familiar I saw siren and Michael with their weapons drawn her snake like instruments gliding around scanning the area as if picking a target and Michael had his machete drawn as if they were in defensive both of them back to back surrounded by Shy's men. "Wait hold on!" I yelled on time to stop their attack. Hesitating Shy's men lowered their weapons and when they did Michael and Siren did the same and when they did Roku Dashed in and wrapped his arms around Michael and he did the same "nice seeing you again bro" Michael said and he released him and Roku did the same. While Rick just put away his guns and Siren slowly walked up to him and slowly kissed him on the cheek as if she was saying hi… that's a nice way to say hi…

"So what are you two doing here?" I asked and they quickly turned their attention to me Michael speaking since Siren was to busy rubbing up on Rick "the king was told of creepers in the Realm so he asked us to come and help you guys out." He stopped and looked at the rest of the troop coming from where we came, Michael then began to scan the group smirking when he noticed Iya "well Iya is still safe… you guys can handle yourself… er… where is Dom?" Michael's questions made me scratch my head "he's still lost but we are now on the hunt and rescue mission for the guy" I said nudging my thumb to Shy "ooo! By the way this is Shy" with that he nodded his head to him and he did the same but slower. "Are there anyone else?" I asked and Michael nodded "yes the rest of the troop came such as James, Jason, and Akira" when I gazed at Riyku I noticed his head nudged up a bit when he heard the name Akira as if he did not expect the girl who he had a crush on to show up. "Okay that's great we need all the help we can get… so where are they?" Michael shrugged a bit for he looked as if he did not know "we got separated when the creeper of this realm attacked it was strong and it separated me and Siren from the others… soon after that we ended up here and jumped by these guys" Michael said looking at the tribesman around him "you guys work fast…" Siren mumbled under her breathe and I just smirked and spoke "well this forest is not safe including the creeper there are demons and the other tribe we have to worry about so we better start looking for them too… but at least there are two groups looking now so it should be easy to run into our goal, so let's head out" with that we started through the forest.

Meanwhile deep in the forest… through the tree a loud ruckus could be heard until suddenly a demon covered with black skin with its elbow imbued with blades slammed up against a tree as it slowly slid to the bottom of the trunk and looked in the direction it was thrown from it let out a screech of horror as a large Mace with spikes flew and slammed into its head. After a few seconds a large man in a heavy black armor walked up to the dead demon he was carrying a shield and he wore a helmet, staring at the demon for a bit he gripped the mace's hilt and yanked it off the trunk. Covered in blood he whipped his mace to the side throwing the blood clean off the mace on to the earth. To his side he looked and noticed one of his allies. The man was wielding two blades swinging them both as if he was in a harmony, a dance of some sort cutting and slicing through motion able vines that would not let up but even though the vines were going all out they were still unable to touch him finally after a bit he put both of his blades together in one hand so they were parallel, jumped in the air spinning his entire body and slamming the tip of both the blades into the earth making a rupture of blades burst out of the ground for ways like and X hitting four trees, making four demons fall out of each tree and bursting into ash as if he was waiting for the right time to mark and execute them both. Breathing heavily he looked to Jason the Armored knight then James looked to left up in to a tree where he saw a white skirt wearing female that wore white boots a white short top and a white hood she had a bow and a arrow with a red tip.

If you could see what she was seeing you could see that she was pinpointing a group of demons on the run as if they were scared as they got closer and closer to each other and farther away the female pulled her arrow back even farther on the bow string and finally released the arrow as it flew through the air and stabbed into the back of a demon that was centered of the group. After a short bit the demon imploded and finally exploded making his fellow demons fly away and smack into a tree. As the three gathered around they looked at each other and nodded running in the direction Michael and Siren were forced off to "where do you think they went?" James asked as he stayed behind Jason talking to anyone that is paying attention "they will be fine but we have to look for them any way they are just two against the whole forest." Jason said "Akira stay in those trees you are the only one who can specialize in scouting…" Jason finished and she nodded as she jumped into the trees and started to dash from one branch to the other ahead of them stopping every few seconds to scan the area and wait for the other two to catch up. After a bit Akira stopped as she noticed three people up ahead one female and two male. One man had two tonfas in his hands and a black pouch around his waist, he wore a black pair of baggy jeans and a white torn at the short sleeves shirt, he had short-long dirty blond hair that covered his eyes. The other man next to him had a long sword with two gauntlet that only covered up to his elbows he alone wore a black button up vest and black baggy jeans he had brown short hair with crimson hues. And the female she wore black clothing, she wore a loose skirt that went down to her knees and a black top that only covered her breasts and a hood that was similar to what the overlords wear she also wore detachable sleeves that showed her shoulder but covered the rest of her arms and her hair was long but short black with purple high lights, on her back she carried a spear with a sharp tip.

The female was close to the blond as if they were a couple and the brown haired male had his arms crossed as if he was angry. Akira noticed the female with the hood and thought she was another overlord so she signaled both James and Jason in which they quietly ran forward and Akira readying her bow tightening an arrow on her string bow as if ready to fire but somehow when Akira fired her arrow the female turned around quickly enough to catch the arrow before it touched her skin with that the male blond gripped his tonfas and ran in towards Akira and jumped up ready to swing his tonfa at Akira but Akira saw him coming and flipped backwards shooting another arrow at the male when she came in a 340 degree flip, the arrow flew hitting the male in the shoulder but he ignored the pain and launched himself from the trunk of the tree smacking his tonfa into Akira making her fly and yell in pain then hit a tree. While the male was still in the air James turned one of his blades into a large ninja shuriken and flung it at the male. The blond male saw the shuriken coming and he dodged it by moving his waist to the side allowing it to fly by.

Meanwhile Jason walked calmly up to the brown haired male and spoke "who are you three?" and in return the male spoke with a goofy grin "oh we are just travelers exploring this forest is all" Jason noticed his grin and immediately he did not buy what that male had said while looking at the other two travelers "if that is so, why do they have such amazing skills, and weapons?" the man laughed a bit "okay fine… we are on a mission well sorry actually my sister's boyfriend is on a mission for revenge and my sister followed him due to how much she cares for him and I am just here to protect my sister…" after hearing the man's reply Jason sighed and walked over to his allies.

James put together both his blade and his shuriken and made a large sword larger than the trees in the area and with a loud yell James swung the blade like a bat knocking down the trees around him making the blond male and female jump to the sky while they were in the sky Akira fired an arrow that glistened through the sky and dispersed into multiple arrows flying up to both of their opponents. As the arrows flew closer the blond sighed and reached for his pouch on the back of his waist and pulled out a bomb that lit when he looked at it and tossed it towards the arrows knocking most of the arrows away, while he was doing so the female spun around with her spear gently laying the hilt on his back and pushed him down using the momentum of the push to fling him faster through the air at Akira and in return he took out his tonfas and swung his left at her waist. Unable to notice what was going on due to the fog that the bomb created, she was unable to block or dodge thus taking the blow. After It contacted the male lowered himself swung his leg around sweeping her feet and making her trip but in mid air he swung his right tonfa up hitting Akira in the back making her fly up towards a tree, but before Akira made contact to the tree a scythe flew through the air slamming its blade into the tree making a shadow on the trunk where it hit and Riyku slowly started to appear from the shadow and when he finally appeared he was right on time to catch Akira in his arms with Akira faintly staring into his eyes.

Meanwhile James split his giant sword in to two blades once again but this time one was a shuriken and the other was a tangible rope that connected to the shuriken, he then dashed in towards the male swinging the large shuriken in his hand at the males face but the male ducked but when he did James smiled and when he swung the shuriken around above his head he spun around with it bringing back his foot hitting the male in the head making the blond lose his balance James then wrapped the free side of the rope around the male's foot and yanked it making the male slide forward hitting his head on the ground he then pulled his shuriken back to the side of his head and smirked "you're done" and flung it forward but the male became angry and when he opened his eyes they were demonic with a purple type energy flowing out of his eyes making a force of power flow out as well knocking back James making him lose his grip on his weapon slamming him into a boulder.

Angered the male stood to his feet energy flowing from his eyes as two wings sprung from his back one wing was of an angel with black feathers that symbolize something as an angel that committed too many deeds of evil or murder and the other was of a dragon's wing as if it was of a demon's. When James slowly stood to his feet he seemed out of energy or as if he was about to collapse breathing heavily he noticed a few dark figures run in front of him when he gained back his color in his eyes he noticed there standing before him was Roku, Jack, Shy and Michael standing there with their weapons drawn.

With a smirk I spoke "oh hey there James now who is saving who?" and I laughed after looking at how ironic this situation is. And he just shook his head with a small smirk as blood ran down from the corner of his mouth. "Whatever cuz you are just lucky you got here on time or I would have killed you if I died" and I just shook my head as well, soon after I readied myself I noticed Jason walking in from the side with an unfamiliar male with brown hair he raised his hand to me and told me to stop as the brown haired male signaled the female and so she came to the earth by the blonde's side speaking to him in front of him. "stand down these are not our enemies they are more or less our allies… they are here to hunt and kill the demon lord of this realm…" sighing I lowered my gauntlets and so did Roku, Michael and Shy lowering theirs. And when the male overflowing with power noticed we are of no trouble he calmed down as his wings slowly sunk back down under his skin and he walked away from us.

"Okay so who are you guys?" I asked and the brown haired male spoke with a smile "my name is Daniel Nightingale and the female who left with my friend is my sister Amy Nightingale and the male is Ryte Frost… my sister and I are Demons and Ryte is well a Demon and an Angel due to his parents." The male finished and I was full of interest and I smirked when Iya and Eeyou walked up behind me with the rest of Shy's men "Angel _and_ Demon?" and he just nodded after saying "and you guys?" and I just jumped up a bit for being rude not to introduce myself. "My name Is Jack Rosencaster and this is…" I said as I let out my hand to Iya and she grasped it in kind and I lead her to my side "…is Iya Natsume my heart" she blushed hearing those words then I spoke again introducing the rest of my troop "this is Shy" I said and he nodded "Michael" who tilted his hat "Roku" waved his hand when he did so his blades followed in a waving matter "Eeyou and Reyku" Eeyou said smiling as she grasped onto Reyku's arm "heya" and I continued "the male and the female up there is my cousin Riyku and Akira" they didn't reply for Akira was knocked out and Riyku was busy watching over her, walking towards us was Rick and Siren with Siren walking with lust in her movements as if she was trying to catch some attention "and these two are Rick and—" before I could finish Ryte yelled running towards Siren with his tonfas bladed on opposite sides on opposite tonfas, as if he was out to kill…


	23. Chapter 23

Dimensions Chapter 23 "the other Tribe"

Running towards Siren, Ryte yelling and griping his Tonfas for the wish to kill was halted by Rick. Rick who stood in front of Siren pointing his twin pistols at Ryte spoke lowly and calm. "One more step and I will fill you with lead." Enraged Ryte snarled at Rick, "move damn you! That woman is the prime of my suffering today is the day she dies!" he Roared as he lunged at Rick bringing his right tonfa from the right swinging for his rib the blade going for a mortal wound. With a small sigh Rick took one step back allowing the blade to pass by, after that he spun around bringing his foot up slamming his heel in to Ryte's cheek making him turn and fall on the ground. Gasping Amy ran to Ryte's side and kneeled trying to help him up. With a low growl he turns around quickly bringing both Tonfas in like a scissor to cut Rick in half but before he could do so, there on his forehead was Rick's left pistol. "I won't lie this time." Rick said looking down on him. Growling he stared him down as if he wanted to end this man. With a small growl he calmed down and stood to his feet watching Rick then Siren who looked utterly confused.

Turning around Ryte started away with Amy to his side. Standing there with a crooked smile I, trying desperately to keep the sunshine in the moment but I could tell there was no way that was going to happen. Iya watching the surroundings eyed everyone around her and kept quiet. "Hey what was the deal with that?" Roku asked speaking to Daniel. "Daniel who looked at Roku scratched the back of his head "well… I was told by my sister that a woman with similar traits to your friend there was a mercenary partner with Ryte and a long story short is that she betrayed him and got him thrown in the great demons dungeon. So now we are out to find this unlucky lady and kill her… but I think Ryte plans to overthrow the demon lord…" he finished with a sigh "you don't look so supportive…" Michael said as he approached Daniel. "Of course I am not, I mean yes I hate that demon but damn it I have no choice since my sister is eternally loyal to Ryte and so I can't bear to watch the last of my family die… but when it comes down to it I will save my sister before I can save that damned abomination" Daniel said with scorn as he gazed over to Ryte. "So you are just here because Amy followed Ryte in his goals" Riyku spoke with his hood over his head under a tree, Daniel nodding to him. After a bit Shy stepped forward  
"well… don't we have to find someone." He spoke at a low tone as always. And with a burst of life I spoke "gah! You are right I totally forgot!" James who walked up to me sighed and slapped me in the back of the head this making Iya giggle to herself "well then let's go we are wasting daylight again."

Rubbing the back of my head I look towards Daniel who was beside his sister who was caressing Ryte "well if you guys are looking for someone why don't you come with us… obviously this woman you are looking for is evil, and so that is all we need to know to help you hunt her down" Daniel thinking to himself brought a smirk of reassurance to his mind and even Amy was about to open her mouth but before she could, Ryte spoke over them. "we will join you… if you say, that woman is not the one I am trying to kill then I will need proof but until then, I plan to stalk my prey until I get the right moment to strike…" his words brought confusion to me and then Daniel spoke "okay so what he is trying to say is that you guys lead we will bring up the rear." This made it a lot more clear… we have stalkers! Soon after we got Ryte's story passed around we began to start through the forest again this time most of my troop were together we are just missing Dom who again we have no idea where he is at.

Walking through the forest once again by my side was Rick with Siren and Roku. Behind me were the girls, Akira, Eeyou and her sister Iya. Bringing up the back of the group was James, Jason, Michael, Reyku, Riyku and shy with his men and surprisingly Daniel was a few meters behind with his hands on the back of his head acting chill but I saw his mouth moving as if he was talking to himself and a bit more back was Ryte and Amy jumping through the trees like a couple of ninjas. The group was quiet except for the girls talking amongst themselves about god knows what and a small talkative quarrel between Roku and Michael. All was peaceful too peaceful no monsters or demons not even any kind of bird in the trees, and this felt like a warning to me and Shy knew it for after a bit he spoke up "stop!" his men ran up ahead in front of us clenching their spears and their bows. When I turned around I noticed Daniel gone along with the two in the trees Ryte and Amy. Noticing Shy and his men the troop prepared themselves readying their weapons. Shy's men felt uneasy as if they could sense the presence of threat ahead of them. One of Shy's men stepped forward to look around only to be shot in the shoulder by an arrow with now feather it looked like a bolt for it had pierced straight through. When the rest of his men saw what happened they all took a step forward to help his Conrad but was halted as multiple spears hit the ground in front of the making something like a cage the spears had some kind of bright blue stone. Angered a Wolf kin grabbed on to the spear with intent to knock it out of the way, but as soon as he did so he was electrocuted until he finally passed out. When the wolf kin hit the ground more spears landed around us encasing us in.

"I'm going high, to spot the enemy from above" Rick said as he reached into his coat and pulled out a small double sided T and threw it on the ground that quickly started to change from a small Double T to a board in the matter of seconds with like a sliding function. Jumping on his board he flew up and out of the spear cage towards the sky beyond the trees but to his dismay a woman like figure jumped out from one of the tallest trees toward Rick catching him by surprise and knocking him back down to the earth with a swift kick to the face. Knowing he was falling he grabbed his board and tossed it like a boomerang hitting the female who knocked him down making her hit a tree outside of the cage. The board disappearing as it hit the ground. Standing to his feet Rick sighed as he spoke "I guess that won't work…" for a short moment I soaked in the situation and sighed after a bit I looked to Riyku and as if he knew what I was going to say he took Akira and melted down into his shadow escaping the cage. After he did so I spoke "alright troop we are in quite the predicament… so stand down"

Hearing my words, my troop looked at me with surprise, all except the people who were wise enough to stand down such as Rick, Jason, Iya, Roku and Michael. Hearing my words I would have expected Shy and his men to stand down as well but they didn't which I could not understand, but after a bit they finally yielded and dropped their weapon starting with Shy. Seeing that our weapons were dropped, a tall Amazonian like woman stepped from the shrubs of the forest. Wearing skulls around her neck like a necklace. And she wore rags for clothing something that only covered her pelvis and her breasts that looked like total D's, and some cloth around her upper arms. Seeing how she was pretty much naked I looked back and noticed Roku pretty much panting towards her. Even though this was not the greatest of times I still cracked a smirk "calm down rover she is way out of your league" I spoke smacking him on the back of the head. After I spoke the female took another step forward and started to sniff me for I was the closest to the spear poles. With her this close I could make out the rest of her, she looked like a human being with ears like the wolf tribe but a different tail like a Tiger's tail. Her face had markings like a tiger's skin as well the same markings all over her body. If my knowledge serves me right she must resemble the alpha hunter. And her sniffing me showed that I was probably her best catch of the day.

Her eyes a yellow hue like a cat's as she stared me down, scanning me as if she was shaping me up. After a bit she finished and backed up with one step, then she spoke in pretty much her tongue as if yelling at the trees. And when she did so women and a few men of the same kind flew down with the vines of the trees and pretty much jacked our weapons from under our feet one of the vines tripping Reyku making him fall on his face with only a small "Ack!" before he hit the ground, Eeyou kneeling to his side. After a bit she spoke again in her tongue and more of the tribesman appeared from the forest, picked up the spears out of the ground and as if they were transporting us they started moving, and Roku and Siren getting shocked just for getting near the back of the containment. "Alright guys c'mon stay away from the back, and the sides, and stay close.

Now walking through the forest now with an escort, when I look back at my troop I notice none are scared not even the woman, but as I look at Shy's men I noticed all of them but the women were not scared. For I noticed two female Wolf kin shaking as if scared of what is to come. With a sigh I moved over to them but to my surprise Roku beat me to the punch he moved slowly to their sides and wrapped his arms around their necks. At first they looked confused and scared at the same time but after a bit the calmed down to his words. I could not hear Roku but I could tell his lips were moving. It's almost as if the wolf kin trusts Roku but then again I don't blame them I mean back at home Roku runs an animal shelter with his mom and has three dogs that both love him. With a small smile to my face I look forward and then to my side where I noticed Michael "so what's the plan? I am not much use without my gun or my blade…" he said keeping his voice low but loud enough for me to hear. "Hm? I thought marines were to excel in close hand to hand combat?" I said with a goofy grin and he just said nothing but look at me with a face that is normally used to shut people down "well my plan is to let things play out, if anything happens I will order my troop to fight back…" with that Michael stayed quiet and looked as if he was thinking to himself.

After a while we stopped in front of a wall made of nothing but thick vines. After a few second the tall Amazonian hunter walked to the vines opened her arms and started to chant in her native tongue and soon as she started the vines started to move, and we could see beyond the vines a village with people moving around like ants many near the tall wooden gate as if to welcome the returning hunters and see their catch, which in this case us.

Entering through the vines and pass the gates we came to a small old man with of course cat ears but no tail, his eyes were covered by the white hair of his eyebrows and a long bears that covered most of his torso. The small man walked forward a bit with a staff that looked as if it supported him to his feet, but he was halted by the Amazonian who kneeled down and whispered something in his ear and he seem to raise his head to her words. When she finished she stood up looking at him and then for some reason to me. After a bit he motioned his hand to me and a few tribes man entered past the men holding the spears approaching me but as they did so Roku, James and Michael stood in front of me readying the fists as if protecting me. Their attentions put a small smile on my face, with a small gesture of putting my hands on their shoulders I moved past them as if signaling it is okay. Stepping out of the containment the tribesmen made, I started my way to the elder looking man but before I could take another step to him I was halt with a swift kick to the back of my knees bring me down to my knees.

Noticing the hostility the elder grunted at the male who kicked me to my knees as if telling him that was a big no no… and damn straight it was it hurt like a sonuva whore. "Gah…" I said as I look up to the male and noticed he was a young man with a small scar on his left eye, and he looked angry for some reason I had no clue what… *people these days need to get off their damn PMS* were the words I was thinking. As I gazed at the small elder looking man, he seemed to be examining me as if he was trying to shape me up just like the Amazonian did so. As he did so I just smiled and spoke "how?" like how Native Americans greet each other. And he just tilted his head and spoke "how… what?" speaking low and scratchy like an old man should. As if surprised I jumped to my feet and reached out to the man like a hug "you can speak our language! Holy" but before I could finish the same young man brought a dagger to my throat. "Stay still demon or will bleed you dry…" he spoke quietly. But yet again the elder waved his hand with a grunt telling him to relax and once again he did. While I rubbed my neck the elder spoke, "my apologies… this young man… take his job… as an elder guard… too seriously…" he said as if breathing heavily.

"No problem. I have dealt with worse people than him" I spoke looking back at him and then back to the elder after the youngster gave off an irritated look. As if I said something the elder stayed quiet and then after a bit he spoke "where are you people from? You are not of this world" as he finished a shocked impression swept up on my face not only me but so did everyone around the elder. "Well the honest truth is we are here because we have discovered a creeper a destructive monster whose very existence destroys everything, in this world and we are here to hunt it down and destroy it" hearing my words the tribe spoke among themselves and before I could speak anymore the Amazonian started to laugh along with the warriors who so willingly showed us in "a monster who destroys worlds? You have to be kidding!" the Amazonian finally spoke in our language as if she did it intentionally.

"Elder I say we throw them in the arena and see how they fair" she spoke and started away. After she left the elder spoke "do you… have proof… of this?" as he finished I opened my mouth willing to speak but I could not think of anything to say. Instead I stayed quiet thinking to myself and finally spoke as if I did not have a clue "no I do not… but I am telling the truth" hearing my words the elder spoke "you may be right… but you might be wrong… we do not know… but for the sake… of my tribe… you will be held… in our prison…" hearing his words I shut down as if I was hoping to get out of this one like I did with the wolf kin… but when I heard prison I thought of my little brother and *how his gentle and soft exterior would hold up in prison, if he takes one step in there he is going to be claimed by the whole prison! What am I going to do! But then again that would have been the case if he was still human.* as I looked back at my troop I noticed them just relaxing and with a sigh I smirked and looked to the elder "if you don't trust us then we won't put up a fight" with that he nodded and he ordered his tribesman to escort us away.

Through the village I noticed while looking around half naked women and men some wearing cloth only to cover the "private" parts and if they weren't wearing cloth the wore some kind of decorative make up all over their bodies. When we came to a bridge that was over a river we noticed on the others side somewhat of a cave connected to the ground. As we entered the cave they stopped us at a fork ordering the women to go to the left and the men to the right. Seeing what was happening the same wolf kin who were panicking before started up once again almost crying. I could tell just by their reactions that they were new and young as if they did not bear any hardships only hearing stories about them. But once again before I could step forward to console them Roku walked up behind them whispered something to them and immediately the calmed themselves and parted way. A few moments later we were in our cell only a few of my troop in the same cell. Who were Reyku, James and Michael; also there was Shy and a few others that seemed to be of this Dimension such as a few demons and criminal looking tiger Kin.

Sitting on the bench that was plastered to the wall Reyku walked up to me and sat down next to me gazing around the cell. "So, Why did we give up so easily?" hearing his question I smiled and looked at him "well because… I don't want to spill the blood of local in this dimension, if we do it will give bad alignment to our troop and I don't want that… besides we are just waiting for Riyku" hearing my words Reyku understood what I was saying but was confused when I spoke about Riyku "what is Riyku going to do?" again I kept my smile "well he is going to bust us out…" with a sigh he looked around the cell again and laid down on the bench "well he better hurry… I am worried" hearing my brother's words put shock to my ears "worried? You?" I said looking at him"and without looking back at me he spoke "well yeah… they best not be doing anything horrible to my girl Eeyou…" again shocked I spoke "most of the time you looked to be trying to escape her… I am surprised you are showing affection towards her" and again he spoke "well yeah… I don't know why but whenever I am around her I am at peace… I think I like her…" his words brought a smile to my face "like?" hearing what I said he spoke again "okay fine I like her a lot… don't make me say it or the viewers of this story might go sick…" my conversation with my brother was relaxing and for some reason it was appropriate. In a way it got my mind of the whole fact we are in a type a prison… it did also make me feel a longing for Iya… *I swear if she is harmed by the time we get out of here I will hunt down the ass hole who did so and show him a world of hell* I thought to myself. Looking around I noticed Michael relaxing on the bars thinking to himself and James already crashed on the ground as if he did not have a care in the world, and Shy who kept gazing around the cell with his ears shifting from one direction to the other as if he was honing in on conversations all around the area.

After a bit a footsteps could be heard from down the hall. The sounds came from a clumsy looking girl who rolled a cart with a steaming pot on top and trays on the bottom. She wore more cloth then the others but skin could still be seen she looked like a shy Tiger kin but in a way she was not. "Okay guys dinner time!" she echoed through the cells serving slop on trays and put them under the bars in the cells. When she came to our she smiled as if full of joy and spoke okay guys come and-" she stopped when she noticed Shy gazing at her his calm, young and bold look somehow memorized her. Which was weird for Shy was a Wolf kin and she was a Tiger kin. Noticing he caught her attention he looked away as if showing he was uninterested and yet she still watched him "wow… you are so cute…" his ear twitched to her words and he just gazed back at her as if weirded out but then looked away.

She seemed enchanted but was interrupted when a Demon reached through the bars trying to get some of the food she was serving and as if completing her job she quickly grabbed a tray and put some slop on the tray and pushed it under the bars, in which the demon ate like a animal with his bare hands a few others joining in who weren't anyone who came in with us. After a bit the Tiger kin turned her cart around and walked out still gazing at Shy until he could not be seen anymore. "Hey… someone has a crush on our very own silent hero…" James said still lying down with a piece of cloth over his head, with a grin he spoke "hey Shy what do you think of her? She is like the exact opposite of you" he finished with a small chuckle. Shy not saying a word. After a bit Shy spoke up "be ready, someone with dark intent approaches near" and when he said that the same Amazonian walked through the halls with a wicked grin and behind her another female looking almost like her and a male who looked like a Tarzan just with cat ears and a tail. She came to our cell and spoke well one of your comrades could not defeat the beast… now let's see if someone of the opposite sex can test their might against him…" when I heard what she said "…opposite sex..." and "…could not defeat…" my heart sank I knew what she was talking about and I was enraged to the point of exploding, literally.

"The beast huh? Sounds interesting… I'll take him" James said jumping to his feet. "good we need one more for there was three who fought the beast and failed so I believe two should be an exact match for the two that have lost" *there was three…* again I started to erupt but before I could say anything before I could act Reyku spoke up "I'll take it on too" he spoke as if he was angered. "Good those weak females had to be hand-picked… I wonder if you two can defeat this monster of the arena" the Amazonian spoke and when she did I finally lost it "why do you speak like that! Why do you speak as if they are weak!? I swear when I get out of here I will tear your hide" she smirked opened the cell and the two who were following her stepped in and escorted Reyku, and James out of the cell. "Hm… how about this if they fall you can step in to fight the beast and if you win you can fight me. Deal? And that Wolf kin can join you" she said pointing to Shy. "Deal" Shy said as he stood to his feet glaring the Amazonian down. "Good you two can watch from the arena prison bars" she said as she showed us out.

Peering through the bars of the arena which they were like sewer walls connected to the ground of the arena, I could see James and Reyku standing in the middle of the arena staring at something as if shocked. As if curious I looked as well and noticed in shock the two female wolf kin that were frightened and Eeyou posted up on the wall scratched up, clothes torn and bloodied, barely breathing Eeyou opened her eyes and gazed at Reyku who remained shocked. She spoke quietly but I knew what she said "Reyku…" hearing her words he dashed over to the wall but was halted as he was shocked by two gems that were also posted on spears on to the wall. Rolling back and quickly recovered to his feet Reyku with anger yelled. After a few seconds of yelling he stopped and fell down on his butt, panting watching Eeyou in her condition. "Well well those two must be very close…" the Amazonian spoke out loud for all to hear in the stand around the arena. "Well sorry if you want her back you must kill the beast for she is both a trophy and dinner for the beast" she finished her sentence with a wicked grin and again as if angered he stood up and yelled to her "come on then bring it!"

James grinned as well "Just what I wanted to hear…" he spoke as if confident then he grew serious "I want to get this thing back as well, it is going to regret harming our friends like this… the whole lot of them" they both to a ready stance and glanced over to their left where they saw two doors swing open and a terrible growl echoed from it. As they readied themselves a Tiger kin tossed in two weapons a sword and a spear. In which James grabbed the sword and offered the spear to Reyku who gladly took it. With a sigh Reyku looked towards the source of the growl, after a bit a large cat like werewolf jumped out of the dark space standing about 11.5 with five tails and long dangling claws for hands. The beast glared at Reyku with its yellow eyes and then roared at him, then immediately jumped on to the wall of the arena and began to dash along the wall at a very high speed. Reyku stood his ground his eyes tracing the speed of the beast as it ran along the walls, James hardly keeping up. In one motion the beast stopped and leaped off the wall with its claw out aiming to slash at its prey, but Reyku was quick as well for he motioned his shoulder back allowing the beast to fly by landing a meter away from him not laying even a scratch.

Or that was what Reyku thought for it did leave a scratch and a large one at that from his upper right chest to his lower left. Staggering Reyku backed up shocked that the beast actually got him looking at the beast it slowly stood back to its feet and slowly turning to Reyku licking the blood off of its claws. And then that's when Reyku noticed the beast was giving off a rough aura that seems to extend the reach of his blows. Again with a sigh he readied himself and the beast came right at him this time swinging its claws at him making Reyku block each one with the pole of the spear but aft the third blow the spear broke in half the aura cutting Reyku from mid-chest to lower belly. The sight of his blood flying made the crowd go nuts.

As if it was laughing the beast strikes Reyku once again aiming to get him straight down the middle, but to Reyku's luck James steps in blocking the attack with his blade. Pushing the claw out of the way quickly he jumps and spins off the ground swinging his foot around smacking into the head of the beast making it fly back and land on its back but quickly recovered snarling at James. "I got your back but you must focus cousin or you won't be able to save Eeyou and right now that is our goal!" he said keeping his eyes on the beast. "You're right… For Eeyou…" he said as he dropped the spear bits, gripped his knuckles and brought them forward as he did so the lit on fire and strong dark red metal appeared covering his hands the same that appeared with his fight against Jason. The flames then started to roar as he yelled finishing his sentence "this thing will die!" he said as he dashed past James and rapidly started to punch the beast the fire on the gloves that spawned pushed his fists forward damaging the beast even more, and with one swift kick to the face with a down vertical strike he knocked its ugly ass to the ground. As if frightened the beast jumps up to the wall and started to rotate the walls again "not again" Reyku said lowly and his shoes shined a bright light and were replaced with the skates I created for him and started to follow on the ground. "How the hell did he get those things back?!" James said as if amazed. And then I yelled out to him "the weapons I made for you are linked to you all you need to do it focus and they will come to you!"

hearing my words James stayed quiet thinking to himself as he gazed at his closed fists and soon the same two metal smalls rods appeared in his hands "alright!" he yelled as he focused more and the rods turned into two great shurikens, he then began to spin around tossing one at the wall ahead of the creature making it slow down to maneuver around it. Reyku taking this chance jumped up in front of the beast as it made its turn and smashed his fist in its face knocking it to the ground. As it hit the ground James tossed his last remained shuriken straight into and through the beast killing it. James picking up the blade he had used and ran over to the bars I was held in. as he came near I grabbed the bars my arms blazed up and the gauntlets spawn helping me rips the bars out of my way. Climbing through the hole I run to the wall where Eeyou was posted up on but stopped remembering the electrolyte stones. Looking to Reyku who was not even panting looked to me as if he wanted a way to get her down. With a sigh I look over to James who was helping Shy out of the hole and handed him the blade he was using for the arena. Then finally I looked back to Eeyou and mumbled "this is gonna hurt" so I quickly stepped forward and was immediately halted by the power of the stones. As I push more the pain was more well… painful. Finally I reached the wall but I had to act quick or I was gonna be a goner so I quickly focused, gathered my mind and whipped up two fire bolts in each hand of my gauntlets throwing them and hitting the posted stones knocking them down to the ground where they shattered with a large burst of energy.

With a sigh I fall to one knee trying to collect myself hearing Reyku run past me as well as James. As I peer up at what they were doing they already got Eeyou and the other wolf kin down. With a sigh of relief I try to stand but stopped for I still felt pain in my upper torso. Walking to my side Shy put one hand on my shoulder and gazed at me "what you did was most appreciated. Thank you Jack Rosencaster" with a small chuckle I spoke "you thanking me huh? If I were you I would thank my brother he is the one who save your kin" with a nod he walked over to Reyku who was holding Eeyou in his arms still breathing to give his thanks. Finally after a bit I stood to my feet and looked to the sky where I noticed the Amazonian looking down on me with shock on what I did, and my troop.

Meanwhile standing up on a cliff a woman wearing all black held onto a young man whispering "the village… wipe it out and unleash the monster that dwells within." The woman spoke with great allure "don't die on me my dear pet" she finished and vanished into thin air. The man who stood on the cliff wore a black arm gauntlet made out of tough carbonated steel and held a katana like a dagger, A torn scarf around his neck and a black sleeveless shirt with saggy loose pants and boots. The male gazed down on the village and raised his Gauntlet to the sky where out of a crack that appeared in the sky a bunch of other men and women fell out standing behind him. He spoke lowly one word "go!" and so they did.


	24. Chapter 24

**Dimensions Chapter 24 "Raid"**

Looking up at the Amazonian who remained shocked to see how my brother and cousin defeated their beast with such ease, and how I freed Eeyou and the wolf kin who were surrounded by a field of electricity. "Who are you…" she spoke quietly so quietly I could not hear. "?What? You in shock from my masculine awesomeness?" I said amazed I was able to last that long within a field of electricity. "Who are you!?" she finally yelled and when she did I calmed down and became serious. "we are from another world… we came to this one to find our friend and kill the creature plaguing your world… you are lucky there is the wolf Kin within this world or we would have left this place to rot" I said staring her down "now free our friends" James said as he approached my side.

Meanwhile on a look out outside of the walls of vine a couple of tiger kin standing on a porch attached to the vines gazed around, one of them gazed to the sky and noticed a bright red light flying from a distance. Seeing the light a tiger kin warned his Comrade who soon also noticed the light but when he did the light turned direction and flew down towards their position smashing into them and breaking through the vine wall causing a loud explosion.

Yelling into the arena a Tiger kin ran to the Amazonian and spoke "outsiders have come and are attacking the village… they are wearing all black and the one who seems to be leading them carries a large gauntlet and a blade" hearing the messengers words I thought *gauntlet? Sword? Could it be?* also hearing what was going on James ran back to the hole I climbed through to get into the arena and yelled my way "Hey guys lets go we gotta find the rest of our friends!" he finished and jumped through the hole then I turned to Reyku "bro lets go man, we gotta go!" I then turned to Shy "Shy watch the wounded take care of Eeyou" with a nod he kneeled by their side taking some rubbing cloth he took off his own clothing and began to clean off the wounded. Reyku glancing at Eeyou one last time before following me out, while everyone in the stands screamed and yelled out of the arena.

Meanwhile within the cell of men Roku, Jason, Michael, Rick and the rest of Shy's men heard the commotion of the outside. "Looks like it's time to bust out…" Jason said as he put the upper part of his thick armor back on and slid on his helmet. "That's grand and all but… how are we going to get out of here?" Michael said gripping the bars of the cell, Rick staying quiet watching from the other side of the cell. "Simple we break out…" he said as he opened his hand out and every weapon that was taken from him blasted through the walls of the prison and through the bars breaking a hole in. His blade landing stabbed into the ground at his feet his shield acting like a wheel tearing up the ground and his mace landing in his hand like something Thor would do. Strapping his mace and sheathing his blade he walked through the hole in the bars with his shield on arm. "Let's go…" he said as he moved through the halls with everyone else that was in the cell with him.

Like a tornado of blades ripping through the bars of the cell a woman with long black hair stepped from the cell, blade like whips slowly going back up her arms sleeves with a smug grin Siren spoke in a allure "c'mon Princess we have to find the others…" as if shocked Iya followed behind looking around the area "I really don't want to piss you off…" walking down the halls they stopped as a object slammed through the roof of the prison smashing and landing a few meters in Siren's path. Staying quiet Siren watched as the object slowly turned into a monster with razor blades on its back and talons for claws its head resembled a shaved wolf. Growling the monster leaped at Siren scaring Iya. But as if unphased by its approach she smirked as the blades she hid, sprung out wrapping around the beast and held tight slowly cutting through its body, making the beast roar in agonizing pain.

Iya watching the horror she covered her mouth in shock "Siren…" she spoke but she did not reply instead she continued to pull on her roped blade increasing the pain "Siren…" Iya called again. There was no reply only more pain "Siren!" Iya finally yelled but too late for Siren had yanked and tore the beast into pieces. Panting slowly Siren looked at Iya trying to calm down to what she had done "my apologies Princess… I don't know what came over me…" still shocked Iya stepped forward and calmed down "we need to find Rick, okay?" with that Siren nodded and they continued down the hall. As they met the forked hall where the troop originally split up they noticed there a few Tiger kin fighting the same dark creatures that Siren mercilessly killed. "Siren you stay here… I don't want you losing your mind to the shed of blood" Iya spoke as she took a step forward picking up a sword and shield a dead tiger kin held in his deathly grasp. Nodded Siren leaned on the wall by her shoulder and watched, Iya as she sighed a deep breath and ran in. The first creature she ran into she quickly thrust her shield like a ram knocking the beast out of balance then she quickly stuck the blade into its head straight into the eye killing it, and then moved on to the next.

She even went out of her way to save the Tiger kin that were near the end of their ropes simply by stabbing a preoccupied creature in the spine or tripping one so the kin can finish it off. After a few moments all was quiet for Iya standing with many bodies of creatures all around her. She looked to the remaining kin who were also panting due to exhaustion. "Wait you are the ones the hunters brought back" said one of the kin and Iya just nodded as Siren walked up behind her and stood watching the kin. Thinking for a bit the same kinsman spoke "okay… at least we know you are not in the same league with these monsters, Thank you for your help. Sorry but we must go and protect the rest of our home… please will you help us?" Iya nodded and then spoke "I will but would you take us to where the hunters put my weapons? I can't do much without them." She spoke quietly waiting for an answer from the kin. After a moment of thinking the kinsman nodded "follow me I will take you there" and so the same kinsman walked up to a wall and touched a hidden button making part of the wall next to him open up and as it did so he ran in with Iya and Siren following behind.

The rest of the kin ran to the rest of the area to hunt more creatures. Running through the halls Jason, Rick, Michael, Roku and the rest of Shy's men came across a large open room with table and chairs everywhere. "Hey look it's a mess hall" Roku said gazing around. Nodding Jason as well gazed around but stopped and flinched his head as if he had noticed a presence in the area and he was right for a man stepped from the kitchen area of the mess hall followed by two creatures. The man seemed strong for his muscles were pulsating a dark aura. His black hair covered most of his head he had on a black sleeveless shirt and black loose pants, armored greaves and shell like armor covering his torso over his shirt. The man grinned as he took out a large great blade that he let fall slamming into the ground right next to him. He spoke low as if he hit puberty really hard and scratchy as if his throat was cut once or twice. "Who shall be first to meet the edge of my blade. Michael grunted knowing he won't stand a chance without his weapons, Roku who quickly put on his ring and as he did so a bunch of blades to the number of at least fourteen burst from the ground. Roku then took a stance of defense and as he did so his blades surrounded him also making a stance of defense. With a smirk he spoke "I'll take ya" he said and took a step forward but before he did Jason raised his hand to halt him "no… let me take this one… the rest of you go ahead…" hearing his words Roku complained "what? Why? I can take him!" but Jason shook his head slowly "no you can't the aura he is giving off is too tense than yours you will surely fall if you fight him"

Roku was about to speak but stopped and then nodded "fine but don't die" he said as he ran to the right with the rest Rick followed behind slowly nodding to Jason and so he did the same. As they did so Jason unsheathed his great blade and held it in front of him with both hands "come. You monster" Jason spoke as he readied himself. The man chuckled as he waved his hand and bursting from behind him the creatures that followed him lunged at Roku and the others. Knowing this was going to happen Rick took out his pistols that slid out of his long sleeves into his hands and fired them rapidly at one creature killing it in mid-air then spun around and kicked it out of his face making it hit the ground with five bullets all over his head. But there was another coming at Rick from the roof upside down not noticing Rick was left open, the beast lunging from the roof to Rick but as soon as he did a low voice echoed "electrica, Undo!" as it echoed a large electric pulse flew through the air and zapped the other creature until it fell to the ground crisp and dead. With a nod from Rick to Jason he continued.

With a small chuckled again the man spoke "interesting power coming from a Vampire of Sioneer" Jason did not speak he stayed quiet and focused. "My name is Azulan… and yours?" again Jason did not answer. "It's rude to ignore, knight of the King… oh well" he finished, grabbed his blade and dashed in dragging the blade into the ground ripping the earth. As he came close he swung his blade up with a vertical slash, Jason who saw it coming motioned his shoulder back allowing it to pass, grinning Azulan came back down with it on for it to meet Jason's blade in a lock. "Come knight of the king show me your might!"

Mean while stepping through a dark passage a Tiger kin leading both Iya and Siren met a small room filled with boxes of weapons and weapon racks. Iya looked around the room and sighed "this is going to take a while" Siren spoke stepping forward and putting her hands on her hips examining her surroundings. After a bit Iya started to focus and as she did so in a small area right next to them started to glow. Next to that area was a large hole as if certain items or weapons had blasted out somehow. Bending over Iya picked up a bracelet and an arm brace that she quickly put on. "So those are your weapons?" Siren said watching her "where is the sword and ax you held?" after a bit appearing in Iya's hand was a sword and a small hatchet that came from the glow of both items "these are trinkets my mother gave me…" Iya spoke with a small smile as she hugged the both weapons delicately without the harm of cutting herself. The Tiger kin deep in the mess of the weapons pulled out a Rifle, a large blade that looked like a machete and sheathe. "I believe this belonged to you group as well, but I can't find the other weapons we brought down here…" the Tiger kin spoke and noticed a hole in the wall "I think that is where they came and grabbed the rest of the weapons" again the Tiger kin spoke. With a nod Iya discarded the weapons in which they disappeared before touching the ground "then we should take this way if we want to meet up with everyone else" Iya said with a nod Siren ran through the hole. As Iya looked around once again she noticed Michael's gun and blade. "Can you grab those two?" Iya asked the tiger kin and with a nod he grabbed the weapons and headed through the hole with Iya.

Clashing blades with Azulan Jason jumped back and chanted a few words under his breath as he did so his blade ignited with fire he then lunged back in bringing his sword down on Azulan. Azulan smirked and guarded but as he did so the blade of Jason slammed on to his sending the fire of the blade past Azulan's guard and Slamming into Azulan's face. Backing away Azulan yelled in pain as he covered his face. After a bit he was silent and he fell to the ground the fire acting like an acid melting his body. Seeing he had hit the ground Jason took a few steps forward and looked down on his body but as he did so the body quickly disintegrated and out of the shadows behind Jason Azulan came out lunging at him and struck him from behind causing a major wound on his back. With a yell Jason stepped forward and turned around holding his blade up at Azulan. Chuckling Azulan spoke "that was a neat trick… I am pretty sure my clone did not expect that…" he said as many more clones came out of the shadows surrounding Jason with their blades drawn. "Now black knight of the king… which one of us is the real one of us" he finished and each on began to laugh. Jason did not care he crouched down a bit and brought his blade to the side of his head and charged in cutting down one clone with one fell swoop but as he did so two others came out of the shadows and another slashed at his back in the same spot in his armor to make the wound deeper. Yelling in pain once again he swung around killed the clone that had struck him but again two more appeared and two others took a strike at Jason both he blocked with his blade but another slashed at his back as he was guarding. With angered he pushed the two back and jumped through the air and landed on the ground causing a major crater around him.

Seeing what had happened the clones chuckled with interest "oh how heavy you are knight maybe you should drop a few pounds" one clone said "if you stand still we can help you with that." Another said and began to chuckle. With a sigh Jason took off his helmet and allowed it to drop to the ground making a loud thud and again creating a small crater. Seeing this, the clones stopped chuckling and watched. As they did so Jason took off his upper plate armor and allowed it to fall to the ground making a louder thud and a bigger crater. Few of the clones backed away a bit as if shocked. Again as they did so Jason took off his leggings showing off loose saggy pants that looked as if made out of tough leather and a long sleeve black shirt. As the legging fell to the ground they did the same as the other two pieces of armor but with a larger crater. Looking at the clones Jason chanted a few words grabbed the handle of his blade with both hands and pulled them apart making two blades of similar shape and color appear in both hands. "Hm? What's this? Have you been holding back on me, Knight of the king?" Azulan said as he and his clones approached Jason readying their blades.

Running through the halls Iya, the tiger kin and Siren met the holding area where Jason and the others were being held. As Iya walked to the broken down cell she started to look around touching the walls and bars of the cell as if trying to familiarize herself with the cell. After a bit she stopped and looked at Siren who was looking down the hall were Jason and the others went down through. "Siren Rick was here" Iya said and when she did Siren walked quickly to the cell hole where the tiger kin stood amazed that such a hole in the wall was created. With a little joy in her voice she spoke again "so was Jason, a few wolf kin… Roku and Michael as well… but…" she froze and started to scan the area over again as if thinking she missed something. "But… not Jack or Reyku… or James or Shy they are gone…" after a bit the Tiger kin spoke. "The prisons are large but the cells are not, the rest of your friends must have been put in other cells…" after he spoke then Siren "no matter. If Jason got out then there is a big chance that Jack and the rest did as well" after a bit of silence another tiger kin a female ran in the same from before that delivered the meals to the men. "Ryun we are being supported by a strange man in all black with a woman and bow they are helping with the intruders!" the tiger kin or Ryun sighed as if relieved then spoke "who is this man?" after he spoke Iya raised her head and looked at him "it must be Riyku and Akira the must have come to get us out, but saw your problem and decided to help" after Iya the Siren giggling "no I doubt that if I know Riyku he would not go out of his way to save some tribe that pointed their spears at him for no reason, he is either enjoying the slaughter or it was probably Akira's idea." With a giggle as well Iya spoke "yeah that does sound more like Riyku."

After a bit the Female kin spoke "hey if so lands a finger on my sister I will beat him down myself!" after she spoke Ryun spoke with urge "Aki silence yourself, these people are strong we can trust them to help us so please don't give them a reason not to…" with that Aki stayed quiet. "Well come we must get outside… that is probably where everyone else is" Siren said as she made her way through the hall "hey you don't know where to go!" Aki said chasing after her and Iya and Ryun following behind. As they ran through the hall they came across a wide open area with some tiger kin dead and some monsters as well. Seeing the sight Ryun was silent so was Iya and Siren Aki shocked and sad looking through the area after a bit they saw a fellow Tiger kin raise his hand from a pile of corpses. Seeing the raised arm Aki darted to the body and started to remove bodies to see a red haired Tiger kin "Bertie are you okay?" Aki asked. With a nod he spoke weakly "I'm am fine I just collapsed from exhaustion… some of the prisoners from today ran by and helped us when some monsters appeared, they could have slipped past us but instead they stayed and helped… they were strong but the enemy was many and yet they did not leave one of them told me of their problem and I decided to let them by as there were only a few left. They were grateful and continued on as long as they finished off any monster in their path." He stopped for a bit and continued after breathing heavily "I finished off the horde but fell… I was really tired…" Bertie had an Irish accent but was really young after he finished Aki spoke "well no sweat at all, we will take care of you"

But at that moment as she finished, a loud roar erupted from above through the roof. Silent Iya and Siren gazed up at the roof, but nothing happened "hm? Maybe it came from somewhere else" Siren spoke and right after she did, like an explosion the roof came down and a great hairy beast with the nose of what looks like a bat and three times the size of a bear, the beast looked at Aki and Bertie then roared making a few steps towards them. Seeing what was going on Iya and Siren quickly made their way to the beast but before they could get close more small skinny but bladed monsters sprung from the beast back and snarled at them making them halt. Aki standing in front of Bertie hissed at the beast. As she did the monster roared back at her over sounding Aki. Gritting her teeth she lunged at the beast, as the beast saw her approach it stroke down on her but missed as Aki quickly moved out of the way the beast claw getting stuck in the ground. Using this opportunity she used the arm as a path to the head and quickly kicked the beast in the head like a air round house taking the blow the beast snarled grabbed her leg and launched her to the ground making her yelp in pain. "Aki!" Bertie said as he got to his feet, slowly. Groaning Aki stood to her feet breathing heavily holding on to her arm. "I'm fine Bertie please just stay down I can handle this…" she said her eyes squinting a bit to the mass pain in her arm.

As the beast approached it picked up a fallen pillar and held it with both hands. With a roar it charged running in as it came close it raised the pillar above his head but just as he did so the beast stopped as a blade hooked into the beasts head. Roaring in pain a man jumped on it back and yanked the blade up and through the head as the beast fell the skinny being that came out of its back fell to the ground as if puppets who lost their master. The man wore all black, a claw and held on to the hooked blade which was a scythe. With a sigh the man looked at Iya and Siren "where is everyone else?" Riyku said lowly "Siren you made it right on time!" Iya said as she gazed at him and Siren giggled "so Iku what took you so long?" Siren said in an alluring way. Hearing her words he did not reply instead he looked at Aki and Bertie "can you stand?" he said as looked at them. Bertie still standing looked at Riyku and spoke "I am fine but I think Aki needs some attention" with that Riyku made his way to the female tiger kin and examined her. As he did so Aki gave off a low growl as if she felt she could not trust him.

"your arm is dislocate…" he said as he reached for her arm but she hissed and tried to hide it from him "if you don't let me see your arm I won't be able to help you" again Riyku spoke this time a bit louder as if he did not want to deal with someone like her. With a small grunt she showed her arm to her and he grasped it as he did she gave off a small yelp as if in pain. And without warning he shoved her arm back in it socket making Aki yelp in pain but loud and pulled away from him and with that he turned to face Iya and Siren who looked at him "where is Akira?" Iya spoke "she was covering me from the trees at first. I noticed a hole in the ground and some ones voice could be heard so I came down and noticed this beast and for the shear… fun of it I cut it down" with that he looked at Siren as if expecting something from her and sure enough she spoke "wow that's mean Iku you did not come to save us?" and with that like last time he turned around and started down a hall "not very talkative is he?" Bertie said as he made his way to and the girls. "He is probably going to clear on ahead, come on lets go" Siren spoke as she followed him. And soon so did everyone else.

As if shocked Azulan and his clones gazed around the room shocked as his clones were being killed off at a rapid rate, faster than they are being produced by the shadows. The man causing this much of a rampage is Jason who was currently zipping around the area at a very high speed cutting down each clone with swift ease. "How are you doing this?" a clone said but once he did he was cut down. And soon after a bit the real Azulan was cut down to the ground, and as he was all the other clones screamed and vanished into thin air. Soon after Jason zipped to the ground causing a small crater around him, standing tall he gazed down on Azulan coldly watching him. Azulan laying on the ground coughing up his own blood spoke "I have lost? There is no way… how could one man defeat an infinite amount of clones? You are no mere Knight of the king… who… who are you?" after gazing down on his Jason finally spoke "My name is sir Jason Vance head knight of the king of SIoneer" with that Azulan grimaced and then smiled "at least I die knowing I fell to you then, but my kind is many who are stronger than I, since I failed others will come to hunt you and kill you Sir Vance" and with that he started to chuckled a crackling chuckle that soon faded. Jason watching as the man before him died turned around and headed away towards the others.

In the underground arena Shy who finished on every ones wounds stood up and gazed around as if thinking on what to do next. With a sigh he sat down right beside the three women who lay limp sleeping on to the ground. Soon after the Amazonian came back and gazed down on Shy as she did so Shy's ear twitched a bit as he gazed back up at her his emotionless expression watched her, examined her as if making sure to counter any thing that she might do. After a bit the Amazonian smiled and jumped down landing in the arena kicking up a small amount of dirt as she hit land. With a confident smile she walked towards him Shy keeping the same look about him. As she got closer Shy finally stood up and started to rotate his arm and with a sigh he looked at her again. And with that the Amazonian dashed forward at shy at a rapid speed as she came close Shy popped his neck and then quickly lifted his shield blocking his face where she quickly kicked her foot hitting the shield causing a loud slam. With a grunt he pushed the shield out of his face making her fly back as well. Through the air she recovered with a back flip and landed on her feet with a smirk she dashes to him again and so did he trying his best to take this fight somewhere else to the middle of the arena, where they both clashed. The Amazonian only using her feet barraged Shy but just as fast her speed Shy was able to match blocking her kicks with his shield and the brace on his wrist. Finally after a bit Shy grabbed her leg held it under his arm. Seeing what was going on she grunted used what he was doing as a lift and tried to kick Shy in the head with her free leg but failed as Shy blocked with his free hand and did the same making her fall on the back of her head as she fell and hit the ground Shy fell back and launched her behind himself making her hit the ground flat but recovered back to her feet.

As he jumped to his feet he turned and faced her, while the Amazonian wiped a little dust off of her chin staring him down as if she was enjoying herself. But at that moment the roof of the arena blasted open rubble falling to the ground making the Amazonian jump around the area dodging the rubble. As the rubble fell Shy ran back to the three who were on the ground and batted the rubble away with his shield making sure none were able to hit them but his efforts were about to be in vein as a large rock fell down towards them. As it descended to them he took a deep breath and punched the rock with his shielded hand breaking the rock in half in front of him. Noticing the rocks has ceased he fell to one knee grasping his arm as if he was in dire pain, feeling as if he had broken his arm with that last hit. But as the rocks ceased two large beasts and a woman fell, the two beast slammed on the ground on their feet and the woman glided down around the arena watching the Amazonian who stood on the other side of the arena and Shy and the three women who lied on the ground on the other side of the arena surrounded by smashed rocks. The woman finally reached the ground of the arena and looked at both Shy who had one beast facing him and then to the Amazonian who also faced another beast. With a Chuckle she opened her hand in front of her and whipped it making both beasts charge.

Finally stepping out of the dungeon area and faced the village Roku, Rick, Shy's men and Michael noticed a horrible sight. The village burning monsters everywhere and the dead scattered. "I am not going to see another town turned to nothing"Michael said as he grabbed a sword on the ground gritted his teeth and charged in decapitated a monster stabbed another skinny in the head and tossed his blade into the head of another. With a sigh Rick watched him and then he looked at Roku "alright we need to clear this place out of all monsters and tear down their moral so they either retreat or grovel for our mercy." With that Roku nodded put on his Ring and shook himself loose as blades pierced out of the ground and started to float around him but at that instant a man stepped in front of the two he wore a torn burnt scarf a sleeveless shit loose baggy pants his left arm entirely covered in a thick black metal and he held his blade like katana like a dagger. The sight of this man gave shock to Roku his eyes widened as he stuttered the name "D-Dom?"


End file.
